Harry Potter and The Magical Wands
by Lethum
Summary: AU to OotP CThe Triwizard Tournament was reinstalled, this time in Beauxbatons. Follow Harry as he tries to survive a year with animagi weird Magical beasts and More! HPFD Chapter 16 up! N3cr0M4Ncy
1. The Gift of Wings

Harry Potter and The Magical Wands 

"Nobody is perfect. 

Sincerely, 

Nobody" 

A\N For those who still don't know, it's practically confirmed that the title of the fifth book will be "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", or something like that, (elder fans would remember the change of the title of the fourth) but I changed the title after an idea were this book comes from. 

Disclaimer: The books, the movies, history, situations, objects, spells, creatures, and the characters images, voices and personalities belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and any other unnamed partner. The rest of the material, like new characters, objects and spells found on the fic are mine and in legal process of becoming completely mine(just kidding). 

´*-Danger-*´ 

If you don't know Harry Potter universe you should investigate a little, cause I'll only explain what's outside JK Ro universe or facts of the story that Ro didn't explained. 

´*-End Danger-*´ 

Spelling mistakes should be ignored. 

************************ATTENTION************************ 

Here there will be a some characters from Evangelion, an anime, that I'm going to use in order to make the fic something better. But, as I know that most of my readers may not be familiar with it, I'll explain it. Sorry for the information that you'll have to read and wouldn't have to if I didn't make this mess. So I'll explain what I think that you need to know: 

-Evangelions are all-purpose bio-humanoids mechanically improved robots, they're clones of their nemesis: the angels. There are a few people who can pilot the EVAs {Short of Evangelions}. The EVAs are piloted with the pilots thoughts, so the more "syncronisated" the pilots are, the better they control the EVAs. 

-The angels are powerful creatures, with a protection field, that only the EVAs can anulate (they're no important in this story, so I'll shut up). 

-The characters that will appear in this fic are: 

* Shinji Ikari: He is shy in his world, with little self-esteem, but after he gets the chance of being in a world without the EVAs, he gains confidence, because he thinks that this worlds problem is childish compared to his world.{Gryffindor} 

* Asuka Langley Sohryu: She is a stubborn girl, with an air of arrogance, that graduated from a muggle college at the age of 14. She was incredibly annoying in her world, but in this other world she decided that she'll make friends with everyone she needed.{Ravenclaw} 

* Rei Ayanami: She was raised to have no feelings, or emotions, but when she changes of world she suddenly became more open, showing a shy brave person with an objective point of view of the emotions of everyone, including herself, and with a natural ability to learn magic.{Ravenclaw} 

* Hikari Horaki: She was Asuka's best friend in her old world. She is a happy person who likes cooking and supports Asuka.{Gryffindor} 

* Mana Kirishima: Little is known about her, she was Shinji's girlfriend for two weeks, before having to escape for business reasons out of her control.{Gryffindor} 

* Kensuke Aida: He was Shinji's best friend in their old world, and was obsessed over war issues and the EVAs.{Hufflepuff} 

* Other characters will be presented during the fic. 

Chapter 1:The Gift of Wings 

Harry awoke drenched in sweat. He did not scream however. Because of the continuous nightmares that came most of his nights, he had taught himself to awake with simply a scared face. Only when the dream was new,(once or twice a year) he'd scream of a nightmare. Drying his face with his hand, he reached for his glasses and tried to remember the dream, but fortunately(1) for Harry, each passing second there was a dizzier storyline. Harry, being a hopeless pessimist, immediately connected this one with the Triwizard Tournament. He still felt that Cedric's death was in part his personal hidden fault. An owl stopped his train of thoughts, carrying a package of an apparently big size, annoyed by something behind it. Opening the window, he saw the source of the owl's displeasure: Pigwidgeon carrying a small package. Harry read Pig's letter before. Obviously it was from Ron: 

_Harry: _

_Now that is your birthday, I wanted to tell you that Dumbeldore allowed dad _

_to pick you up tomorrow!, and guess what? Somebody was building a house next _

_to ours. But now it's finished, so we expect to have neighbors soon!. Dad _

_will pick you up on the Leaky Cauldron. Tell the muggles you'll be looking _

_for your schools materials. Hermione owled that she'll bring Krum along. _

_It's a pity that you-now-who resurfaced, or this will be the happiest moment of my life!(among a few), oh! and Cedric's death was not your fault, if you are blaming yourself, stop. _

_Sincerely, _

Ron 

_PS: Our new neighbors will be wizards. Confirmed. _

_PPS: See you tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron _

_PPPS: My father got a new job at the MOM(Ministry Of Magic). He wins a lot! _

_now I can buy new robes. Oh, by the way, do you believe that F&G gave me a _

_brand new robe? _

PPPPS: Father casted a spell on this letter contained that will make your 

_things organized instantly after the sun comes out. _

Harry giggled at the number of post-scripts and Ron's lack of knowledge about the new robe. Then he opened the gift. It was a piece of paper, which was with a little note attached: "_This is a Register. It tells the name of all the magical objects, and what the object in question does. Sometimes it also tells how to use_" Harry turned the paper: "_it. F&G got it when they stole the Marauders Map from Filch. Since it was useless to them, they gave it to me, and I guessed it was a nice present. Enjoy it! (I tested it with my broom and it works, get near to the object, concentrate and say "inform me")_". 

Thanking Ron's gift, he grabbed the package of the big owl, that immediately left. It was from Sirius: "_ Harry: The book is a guide made by us (Marauders) to become animagus, and how to update the Marauders Map, and how to add new buildings (you'll understand why latter). Call me Laed the dog from now on. Sirius"_

Harry couldn't understand why Sirius included the map's part, but he was glad that he could become an animagus now. He was about to open the book when two owls entered. One was Hedwig, and the other was a white pinkish owl, with a letter from Hermione. 

_Harry: _

_You know what?, dad bought a new owl. From now it will be my family's family _

_owl. You like it?, her name is Essuorel (Harry giggled a bit at this point, _

_the owl's name was almost the name of a muggle dictionary written backwards), _

_I think Hedwig will like her a lot,{A\N: Here Hedwig is...er...twisted} _

Indeed Hedwig liked Essuoral, that was already flirting with her, but Essuorel had a real lack of interest, because...well, cause...she was asleep, and soonly Hedwig followed her in an attempt to find her in Morfeo's Kingdom. 

_and I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday!, or at least as happy as you can _

_be with your muggles relatives. We (Vicktor and me) decided that we'll keep _

_it as friends. The book contain all (the legal, public ones) the spells that _

_have been discovered until now and how to use them, and don't worry if the _

_book seems longer than you see, it's a spell for saving space. _

_ your friend, _

_ Hermione _

There was a package, too. Spells: Edition 1995. He was glad, since his first year at Hogwarts he needed a book like this, well, also with the illegal spells, but he knew that Hermione would never do anything out of the law, unless facing Voldemort or something else they may find themselves fighting. 

Hagrid sent him several miniatures of different kinds of dragons, along with a small ball with the color of fire, that Harry's "old" mini-Hungarian Horntail quickly ate. He wondered why for a few seconds. Then all the 9 dragons made a gigantic fire blast (for their size), and started to know each other. This gave Harry an idea, and a hobby that he though will keep him occupied for a loong, long time. But he left himself a mental note for later, and started to read the book. He read the first four pages, and he was in front of what he needed to know for creating a magical object. There were some things, that he needed to get first, but that was nothing comparing that to get the sorcerer stone, to enter the chamber of secrets of secrets or dodging a female mother dragon. so he tried to remembered the spell ('_Cab Dracir Serodaiva roiretni, ogsar riviv arreit selbaremunni_' A/N Complicated , isn't it?), before practicing at home {Hogwarts}. 

A sudden feeling of nothingness, like when you are under the Imperius curse… 

Suddenly he felt himself standing in an apparently endless prairie, with Dumbledore by his side....WHAT? Dumbledore?, around him were a little group conformed by people he knew. Sirius, Remus, Macgonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Fleur Delacour, Mr. Weasly and what was Mrs. Figg doing here?, Harry was even more surprised when Dumbledore treated her like a long time even-maybe-from childhood friend. 

"Can somebody explain to me what's going on?" Everybody looked surprised at Harry, taking furtive glances at Dumbledore. "Harry, though it's only a theory, I think that something decided that we should be the first ones who know it." "And I'm glad, because this will never get to the wrong hands, or ears" to Harry's surprise Snape immediately nodded. "If I'm correct, the information will be here soon". As if obeying an uncasted spell a galaxy appeared in front of them, first as big as a bean but then growing to an adults height, with a small visor in the center; suddenly the visor agigantated, showing something strange behind it. 

There were a lot of white robots, fighting a giant red robot, and then eating it, when a purple robot came, destroyed the white ones and extracted a white cylindrical object from the fallen red one. Then the purple robot {yes, this are the EVAs} started to disappear, just like all the others. In the place that the purple and red EVAs were four children: in the purple one ex-space there were two people, a young medium sized boy and a blue haired girl, in the other robots space were two girls, one with long red hair and the other with short brown hair. Then there was a blinding light, and the galaxy was gone, but in its place were the six teenagers. The boy with brown hair spoke first: 

"We have been transported here from our world to give us a chance of happiness, and if I'm right, each one of us felt the life of somebody. I personally felt the life of Harry Potter" 

"Would you explain us the feeling others people's life?" asked Dumbledore. 

"It's strange, you see, hear, and feel what she is watching, hearing and feeling. But you have your own opinion and memory. However, you learn the things that she learns" answered the girl with short dark red hair. 

"So," asked Sirius "you know everything you need to know about this world?" 

"Yes" answered the girl with long red hair. 

"Interesting, indeed. Please tell me your name and the name of the person of the life you 'felt'" 

The boy of brown hair and dark blue eyes was the first one who answered. 

"Shinji Ikari, I felt Harry Potter's life" 

"Asuka Langley, I felt Hermione Granger's life" said a girl with long red hair and deep blue eyes. 

"Hikari Horaki, I felt Hermione Granger's life" a freckled girl, with brown hair and a bossy tone said. 

"Mana Kirishima, I felt Hermione Granger's life". This time the orator was a girl with emerald eyes and dark red hair that ended a little above her shoulders. 

"Kensuke Aida, I felt Ron Weasly's life". Harry thought that this guy, ignoring the blond hair, could have passed as a Weasly, mainly because of the amount of freckles in his face. 

"Rei Ayanami, I felt Hermione Granger's life". Harry completely believed the hallucination part now. This. Girl . Had. Blue. Hair. And. Red. Eyes. But, fortunately for the boys she and her companions had nothing to envy to the muggle top models, well excepting for the age, knowledge, money, social position and contacts. 

Harry understood what was happening, but was sleepy still, and he wasn't the only one: Fleur was falling to the ground at any moment, and Hagrid saved Madame Maxime from doing so. He was really confused, so if this guy, Shinji knew everything about his life, then he must have been the day he first defeated Voldemort, so then he was a potential source of information about that fatidic day when his parents were murdered. He wasn't risking anything here, so he tried his luck. 

"Do you know how were my parents murdered?" 

"I only saw what you saw, so I only have the same information that you already have" 

"But you were there!, you must remember something!" 

"I was there, but I was trapped inside your body, watching what you saw, listening what you hear and feeling what you felt. There's no way I could give you more information than what you already have Harry, understand" 

"Oh, sorry," 

"Don't worry, I don't mind" 

"Harry, close your eyes and say '_Enervate_' when you're returning to Privet Drive. All of you come here.", the time travelers did as they were told. "_ENERVATE!"_, suddenly, the six newcomers and Dumbledore disappeared. 

Sirius felt strange, he was flying over Buckbeak, wondering around south America when everything became black and he appeared here. "Thanks for your present, Sirius" 

"Harry!" said Sirius incapable of hiding his emotions, "how have you been?, have the muggles treated you well?" 

""Yes, I've been happy, mostly because they fear you'll suddenly appear and kill them if I'm not happy" 

"blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah" {Harry and Sirius are not speaking about anything relevant } 

//French\\ 

"Madame Maxime, would you explain this whole thing?", asked Fleur. 

"Of course, my dear. Look, this place is called an ectoplasmatic sub-dimension, and it's basically the best way of having secret meetings, Voldemort {Fleur trembles here}, fortunately would spend most of his energy opening the entering gate, so he never use it. To come, your body blacks out, and that's the reason of thinking in an awakening spell to get out of this place. It seems that a powerful entity, called God or how you wish, decided to open this sub-dimension just for us" 

"What's ectoplasm?" 

"It's the material that conforms a ghost" 

"Thank you Madame Maxime, you have told me already more than what I needed. I'll say hello and leave, Good bye" 

To this point Madame Maxime had already disappeared 

//Not more French\\ 

"Sirius, can you tell me why Mrs. Figg is here?" 

"I'll answer that" said Mr. Weasly, "Mrs. Figg was an old teacher of Hogwarts, and after the fall of you-know-who, she decided to live as your neighbor, but Dumbledore never let her to tell you about what you were" 

"Hi Harry" said a certain semi-giant behind them. 

"Hi Harry, how are you doing" 

"Hi Hagrid, hi Remus" 

"Do you think they'll study at Hogwarts?" 

"Of course, because you have been studying at Hogwarts, and all of them felt the life until here of Hogwarts students" 

"OK, Harry, I'm riding a monster and I want to know if I'm still alive, good bye" Suddenly Sirius disappeared. 

"I got something to do Harry, see ya at Hogwarts" Hagrid disappears. 

"I'm sleeping and want to continue like that, say hello to everyone" Remus disappears. 

Harry closed his eyes and was about to disappear, when a voice stopped him. 

"Harry!, wait!" 

"Oh, Fleur, how are you?" 

"Excellent, thanks, I wanted to tell you that my part of my last year will be at Hogwarts and I've been sorted for Gryffindor" 

"So now I'll have a accent-less Venus on my house?" Harry blushed at his own commentary. 

"So now we are becoming casanovas huh?" 

"You wish" 

"Oh!, something else, in this year the last year champions will be able to SEE this year champion's in action." 

//French\\ 

"So you say that I can expend half of my year on the Triwizard's home school, and half at Hogwarts?" 

"You, you know French?" 

"Yes, last year I found a lot of useful spells, including one that helps you to learn foreign languages. But, you did not answered my question" 

"You'll be able to even have classes at the tournaments home school." Harry suddenly grinned widely "Why are you so happy about this?" 

" Oh, cause I'll escape from the teachers that hate me at Hogwarts" 

"Good bye Harry" Fleur disappeared. 

"Good bye" 

//Not more French\\ 

Once again, Harry's attempt to return was stopped again, this time by Dumbledore. 

"Harry, tell your friends that I owled you this event" 

Harry reappeared on his own room. Excellent, great, school starts in two weeks, and I already met people from another dimension, and, one of them saw everything I've seen in my whole life!. Harry putted everything in a box that he made at Hogwarts, and felt asleep. 

A/N Well, that's it. Chapter one. Comments, constructive criticism, your opinion, REVIEW 

(1) Nightmares make you afraid, so, it's good to forget them. 

Pegeuk signing of. 


	2. The Burrow

**Harry Potter and The Magical Wands **

"Mom is a rat" 

Sincerely, 

Mickey Mouse 

A\N Sorry if I made wait, but I always try to make the chapters longer, and if you write more in a chapter, you need more time to finish it. The // \\ symbols say the language they are speaking. 

Disclaimer: The books, the movies, history, situations, objects, spells, creatures, and the characters images, voices and personalities belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and any other unnamed partner. The characters, concepts and ideas that do not belong to Harry Potter and are not original belong to their legal owners. 

Chapter 2:The Burrow 

Harry's morning passed incredibly slow, until at lunch uncle Vernon decided to take him to the Cauldron. If it wasn't for the constant menace of a murderer entering and doing the magic Harry wasn't able to do, he wouldn't be there. Fortunately, Harry kept his mouth shut and almost nothing happened in the trip. 

Uncle Vernon spoke when they were already on the Charing Cross Road. 

"When will you return kid?" 

"Next year" 

"Excellent..............................We are here" 

Harry entered the bar without even looking back. And once inside, everything was empty. 

"Mr. Weasly?, Ron?, Percy?, Bill?" 

"They'll arrive anytime now" said a voice from a table in the corner. 

"Shinji?" asked Harry. 

"Yeah" 

"Why are you here?" 

"I still have no home, remember?" 

"Are the others here?" 

"Yes, but Dumbledore kept us awake until he could insert us in our houses, but that took a lot of time. Then Snuffles and Lupin left us here. The others must be sleeping". Mana, a girl with short dark red hair went downstairs. 

"Hi Harry, hi Shinji, where's everyone?" 

"The Leaky Cauldron is closed in the lunch time" 

"Oh, would you mind if I join you two?" said Mana almost begging. 

"No, but tell me, of course if you don't mind, how was your life, there in your world" Harry had thought about it while in uncle Vernon's car since he only got a little glance of their world at the sub-dimension {remember that Harry know French here, so he heard and understood what Madame Maxime said}. 

"My parents were kidnapped, and if I didn't do what they told me, they'll kill them, but when I met him I found that they were already dead, so I escaped" said Mana, awakening completely somewhere in her speech. 

"Look at mine, mom died when I was four years old, and father sent me to leave with my uncles, who treat me like dirt. At fourteen, father calls me again, and I find myself piloting a monster disguised as a robot fighting other monsters that are apparently sent by God, but if I don't kill those, the mankind ends as we know it. Now you should understand why I am happy about changing of world?" 

"Yes, with a past like that, almost any present would be perfect. But Mana, would you tell me who you refer when you say 'they'?" 

"SEELE, a committee, but I don't want to touch that point" 

"OK, then, err, how advanced were the muggles in your time?" 

"They, even if they had a lot of luck, controlled a little magic with technology" 

The conversation continued like that for some minutes until a certain Ron entered by the fire. 

"Hey Harry" he took a glance of the room "Who are your friends?" 

"Oh, Ron, when you stop staring at Mana, you'll see Shinji Ikari" 

Ron took his time to answer: "So...so you...your name is Mana, right?" 

"Yes" said Mana, almost laughing. She have seen through the eyes of Hermione how was Ron in front of cute girls, or human like creatures, like Veelas. 

"Don't we have to go now Ronniekins?" 

"What? Oh!, Yes!, lets go" 

Two wizard teenagers disappeared in the fire to reappear in the Burrow milliseconds after. 

"Who was her Harry?" 

"So you forgot Fleur that fast Ron?" interjected Hermione. 

"Oh, no, but I don't think I'll ever see Fleur again, so I'm looking for someone to love now" 

"And what about seeing her in the next Triwizard Tournament?" 

"Hey Harry!" interrupted Hermione. 

"Hey Hermione, wow, you look great!" 

"Thanks, but tell me who was the girl you guys were speaking about when you came here" 

"Oh, well, guys this is important, so don't laugh or interrupt me until I finish, OK?" 

"Shinji and Mana are people from another universe, taken here by a strange force, apparently God, to give them a chance of happiness. Including the both of them, there are six people from another universe, and all of them will go to Hogwarts and have already been sorted. The ones Ron saw are on Gryffindor, but I don't know where the others are. Dumbledore owled me what happened the moment they got here, cause they appear to have lived, or my life, or your life, or Ron's life, so they know everything one of us know, including spells, and information about Sirius, Tom Riddle, The Philosophers Stone and the Triwizard Tournament" 

"So, Harry, you know which life they lived?" 

"Yeah, Shinji felt my life" 

"Felt?" 

"Yeah, and a guy called Kensuke Aida felt Ron's life, and the girls felt your life" 

"Who are the girls?" 

"Mana Kirishima, Asuka Langley, Rei Ayanami and Hikari Horati, or something like that" 

"But, Harry, those names are Japanese, then why they appear to know English, and that well?, they appeared to understand me perfectly, even if I wasn't speaking slow, or with the best pronunciation" said a now surprised Ron. 

"Well, I think that the force that put them here knew where they will appear and that they didn't knew English, so it fixed that detail." 

"Ok, but what do you think about seeing my new neighbors?, they must be arriving here anytime now" 

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the house after saying good-bye to all the Weasly family {it took long, if you ask}. And Ron, the incredible guy who can fall in love with zero gravity, started daydreaming. 

"You think she'll like me Harry?" 

"Ron!, you are not even sure if they have kids, and if they have, if they have daughters of our age" 

"But, Harry, tell her something!" 

"She's right Ron, they could be a couple of old people that never had kids" 

"Look they're here" said Hermione to change the topic. 

"Look it's...it's Lupin?, he is married?" 

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!, How are you?, what's up? Haven't you met my fiancée?, oh really, I never told you, she is Karlien, my fiancée" 

"Hello, boys. Remus is this...?" said Remus girlfriend, a young woman in her twenties with long black hair and a whitish skin and a gorgeous body. 

"Yes he is Karlien, so kids if you won't help, we must prepare our house for the warm out party" 

"OK, we'll help you here" 

The days passed quickly, and Mr. Weasly bought their books and potion's ingredients, while Harry forgot that Voldemort have returned and that Cedric, a champion from Hufflepuff was dead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Only one week separated them from the Hogwarts Express, and Harry accompanied Ron to buy his new broom, since now he could afford one, and was deciding the model he'll choose. 

"Harry, do you think I must buy the Nimbus 2010 or the Broomsweep XP Deluxe" 

"Ron, stop" said Hermione "you have been bitching around this like a giddy school girl" 

"Oh shut up, you know, for me it is a big deal, just like you can decide between two of the most complete magical dictionaries" 

"I get your point, but the way you only think of that all the time makes me furious" 

"Why Hermione," added Harry "you want Ron to think only of you?" 

"Oh shut up" 

"Hey Harry!" a male voice yelled from some distance. 

"Shinji, Mana, what are you doing here" 

"We are buying our stuff for Hogwarts" said a girl semi hidden behind Mana. 

"Do you have wands yet?" 

"Yes, but there was something strange: in all of them only the length changes, the rest is the same: phoenix feather, willow, flexible" 

"Oh , so these are your friends right?" 

"Hi Harry" said five voices in unison. 

"So, where will you live when you return from Hogwarts?, you can't live forever in the bar you now" 

"Remember what Dumbledore explained us, it seemed that God left us here prepared to live. We have a house on Privet Drive 1, Little Surrey, we're your neighbors now Harry" 

"Cool, that's great, I'll have someone to talk to in summer, but, good-bye we mustn't be late or Mrs. Weasly will kill us" 

"That's right, see ya" Shinji offered Harry his hand. 

Harry's hand touched Shinji's, his vision became blank for a few seconds, but then he felt himself being pulled out of somewhere by apparently a doctor. He heard something before falling asleep. 

"Say hello to mom, Shinji" 

************************************************* 

After touching Shinji, Harry blacked out and started to convulsionate. 

"What's going on?, what the hell you did to Harry?" 

"Don't worry, it's just a counter effect of me having felt his life, because, you know, I gained information from his life, so he is gaining information from mine. I think that the transfer starts when you touch the other one" explained Shinji. 

"But, if that's true, must I live the life of four people?" 

"No, fortunately, to balance the court you only feel the life of one person" 

"It hurts?" asked Ron a little afraid 

"If somebody's life is full of physical pain, it will hurt. If the pain of others is just psychic or emotional, then you can feel what the other person is suffering, but you won't suffer it." 

"How do you know that much of this mess?" asked Ron. 

"Well, once you end somebody's life, you also get a little amount of information, but you can always find out a little by yourself, if the life is long enough" 

"I don't think that I will live the life somebody else in this moment, maybe on the Hogwarts Express, when we have plenty of time and a place to do this" 

"OK, so, of all of you, who had the less painful life?" pointed Ron. 

"Ron, you can't decide, you must touch the blonde guy with freckles" 

"Ok, so lets do this thing fast and easy" 

"Hey!, I don't want to share the information I have" complained the guy. 

"If it is not now, it can be later on Hogwarts, were it can be more embarrassing, cause you will find out more things. Besides, it won't hurt" said Hikari, a girl with dark brown hair and once again, freckles. 

"OK, let's do it" 

Ron started to convulsionate, just as Harry did. 

"Ok, we'll leave now" said the blue haired girl. 

The girl with long red hair passed through Hermione. She just touched lightly her shoe with her shoelace. However it was enough: at the same moment that Harry stood up, Hermione felt to the ground convulsionating. 

It took more time for Ron and Hermione to recover, but two hours later they were heading the Burrow with a new Bromsweep XP Deluxe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Voldemort was resting in his room when he heard a nock in the door. 

"Wormtail, pass" 

"Master, master, excellent news!, Lucius have enough information to assault Hogwarts sir" 

"Perfect. How have been our negotiations with the creatures?" 

"The giants refused, they didn't say why, but vampires of London, wild dragons and the dementors of all England will join us any time. The werewolves of mounts Cheviot and Grampians will join us if you give them a date. The vampires from Manchester and Liverpool want to be paid a by about 500 galleons each one. Oh!, and the Ukuk-Hay(1) are procreating sir, we already have two hundred, my Lord" 

"Perfect Wormtail, dismissed" 

When the little bald man left the Dark Lord spoke in parsel. 

"Nagini, come here" 

A long serpent approached the chair. 

"Nagini, find the biggest serpent you can find and tell it to come here" 

The serpent nodded and left by a hole that was fortunately placed on the wall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Kids, hurry up or you'll miss the train" 

"I'm coming mom, good-bye" 

"Good bye to all of you, I wish you luck with your OWLS and NEWTS, and Ginny, have a nice year" 

"Good-bye mom" 

"Good-bye Mrs. Weasly" 

The now big group, conformed by the people from several dimensions separated to find seats in the train. One group was conformed by the boys: Harry, Ron, Shinji and Kensuke. In the other there were Hermione, Mana, Asuka, Hikari and Rei. The girls found their seats in the front part of the train, but boys only found something at almost the end of the train. 

While the train went to the north for it's usual itinerary, the guys were chatting about random things. They were happy, or as happy as they could be. But, as nothing is perfect, Malfoy and his 'friends' visited Harry and Co. 

"Hello Potter. Who are your new friends?" 

"Hey, Harry, it's this the guy that kept visiting you on the train trips?" 

"Yeah, he's really annoying, and the worst is that if he loses on something, he'll send his rich father to harm you" pointed Harry, as if Malfoy never entered the room. 

"So he's a daddy's boy, isn't he?. Or, must I call him like you said, the incredible bouncing ferret, don't you think?" said Shinji calmly while the others laughed madly. 

"Stop acting like I wasn't here!" 

"Speaking of ferrets, have you ever thought how much could cost a dragon miniature, like Harry's?" 

Malfoy was irritated, how could this guy know about him, if he have never been in Hogwarts?. But he will pay, nobody insulted Malfoy and walked away like nothing. 

"_Furnunc_...!" 

Malfoy was suddenly propelled backwards by a powerful blow given by Shinji. He had moved fast, and Malfoy had no time to react. He was panting heavily in the ground, trying to get on his feet. 

"Never..." said a low yet Antarctic cold voice "never try to attack me like that again, it's that Ok daddy's boy?" ended Shinji, with a poisonous glance fixed on Malfoy. 

The three Slytherins left the room immediately, while the occupants of the room exploded in maniacal laughter. 

"Ja , ja, ja, ja, ja, you saw that Harry?" tried to say Kensuke. 

"Yeah, ha, I've never laughed like that since the Charms exams on third grade" 

"You saw the look on his face?" said a now calm Shinji "dam I need a cam" 

"But Shinji, where did you learned to do that?" asked Kensuke. 

"NERV training, you-now-where" said Harry 

"Then you must be capable of doing that, don't you?" 

"Well, you see, he could in his world, so I can in this, but he have improved, so I'm not as good as him, and he have Japanese blood in his veins, so he can improve faster" 

"But now you can still knock out Malfoy, can't you?" asked Ron 

"Yes" 

The girls entered the room, "What happened?" immediately said Hermione. 

"Oh nothing just Shinji getting the air out of Malfoy" 

"Really?, you can get in trouble for fighting" said Hikari. 

"Oh shut up Hikari, you hear just like Hermione" complained Kensuke. 

"What did you say, Kensuke Aida?" said Hermione with a deep ghostly voice. 

"Nothing, nothing" said a now scared Aida " I…I was telling that you should get out of the room, so we can put on our robes" 

"Ok good bye then" 

The guys changed quickly, and almost immediately they found themselves seated in their respective tables. Dean Tomas and Seamus Finigan, were really interested in meeting the new girls. Ron was answering their questions but complaining about the lack of food in the moment. The Great Hall was filled with the mixed sounds of different conversations. The sorting ceremony passed quickly, and Dumbledore stood up to give his annual speech. 

"Students, before we start school tomorrow I have some important news to all of you" 

"First. The Triwizard Tournament will be held this year on the Beauxbatons academy of Wizardry and Witchcraft." 

"To avoid the last year events, to enter this year the aspirants must pass a test specially prepared for the occasion before putting their name in the Goblet of Fire" 

"The minimal age have been decreased. From now on you'll only need fifteen years to try your luck in the test. Also, the last year champions won't be allowed to participate again" 

"Those who pass the test, the champion, and the last year champions will be allowed to move freely, excepting for forbidden zones obviously, in it's own school and in the school that will held the tournament. They'll also be able to have two of their classes in the home school" 

"Second. There will be people from Beauxbatons and from somewhere else, so you must treat them good, if it's proved otherwise you you'll lose points that will be taken from you house" 

"Third. Given the situation of the Dark Lord, Hogsmeade visits will be shorter, but we'll give you more visits to compensate this fact" 

"Fourth. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be here the next week, so you'll have that hour free this week" 

"Fifth. As some of you already know, we have a few new students that will enter Hogwarts this year, excluding the first years, they had been already sorted and will be on the fifth year, so you should give them a proper greeting" 

"Sixth. This Year we'll have a special class called 'Duels', and to encourage the students, a tournament will be held this year besides the usual Quidditch tournament. The winner of the tournament will be excluded from the finals of the class, and will have a bonification on another class" 

"Seventh." Harry was getting tired of all the points, but he had no choice other than to listen. "Given the big acceptance of the Yule Ball last year, we will held another ball on Halloween. Students and teachers must go in costumes" Snape and MacGonagall opened their eyes widely, they obviously thought that the teachers were excluded from that little detail. 

"And last. In order to protect you, students won't be allowed to leave the castle alone until November, when we'll place a special protection on the castle" 

"That's all, so if you don't mind, lets eat!" 

The dinner room was suddenly filled with the eco of a lot of different conversations. And our gang was part of it. 

"So what will be your costume, Shinji?" asked Ron. 

"Well, I think that I'll go of a semi human creature, like, I don't know like a vampire or a werewolf" 

"You boys always thinking in monsters. I'll go like a fairy, or a medieval queen" 

"That would be a good idea, but with the queen for dancing and that stuff you will be really incapacitated" said Seamus, who was still getting to the idea of two more people in Gryffindor. 

"We could go as muggle profetchionals" 

"Professionals Ron, but that it's a good idea, you know. Almost all the muggle occupations have their own distinctive attire" said Hermione. 

"But cutting a little the conversation, how do you think the others are feeling in their houses, now that they have changed it?" 

"Well, the worst part would be gaining the trust of the others, but for people like them I think it'll be easy" said Harry. 

"People like them?, why do you make me feel like an alien here Harry?" said Mana. 

"No, you don't get it. Where they'll sleep, they'll be with their companions of the same gender, and, ignoring Kensuke, they can easily attract the attention of the opposite gender" 

They students were really exited about the Halloween ball, but fifth years were so busy with their homework and studying for the OWLS that they had almost no time to prepare their costumes. 

The gang, now with the addition of Shinji, Hikari and Mana were enjoying their free hour this week. Rei and Asuka became pretty intimate with two girls in Ravenclaw, and didn't spent their time with Harry and his friends. Kensuke found some war fan friends in Hufflepuff, so he was hanging around with them all the time, leaving the gang as it was now. 

"So you tell me that already have your costumes finished" 

"Yeah" answered Harry. Shinji had an idea some time ago; his idea consisted in dressing up like the people of a muggle movie that if everything went right will be on theaters in a few years. Besides that the costumes were simple, the costume included some useful things that Harry thought will be necessary to conserve himself alive the year but he didn't knew the spell to make them work inside Hogwarts. That remembered him what he was thinking on his birthday. 

"Mmm, by the way, Hermione I need help with a spell, would you mind helping me with it?" 

"It's the dragon stuff, isn't it?" said Shinji, who already knew of that idea. 

"Yes, but you know, she is always studying and she can do parts of the spell that would take us longer if she didn't help" 

"What are you talking about?" asked an Hermione that have lost the conversation continuity. 

"Remember that in the first task they gave us mini-versions of what we'll face?" Hermione nodded. "Well, Hagrid gave me more of them, and I thought in making a video game for wizards, just that for creating it I needed to focus on a lot of different information, like the rules, environments, characteristics that may affect the game, if the battles were in a magical space like in some games, or inside the major map, also if we make just one big map, or we divide it, if the map is from the real world or created. I tried to use books, some of them with things I wrote, but still it was to much for me to handle, but they were simply to much for me to understand. So…what do you say, you accept?" 

"Yes, sure why not?" 

"OK, lets go to the common room to see what we have done" 

With that, they left, while Ron's head slowly started to fill with strategies for the game. 

DADA was their last class that day, and since it was Friday, they continued gathering and making the information as simple and short as they could, or they will need the help of all the Gryffindors to perform the spell. 

Malfoy and his gorillas were evading the gang and they had plenty of time to be told by the bloody pair, that was conformed by Hermione and Hikari {who was the class representative in her world} to study for their OWLS. 

Monday breakfast and an unknown person covered by his robes was seated in the extra seat next to Dumbledore. 

"Students of Hogwarts, I'm glad to present you your new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts……" 

_________________________________________________________ ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(1) I got the Uruk-Hay from The Lord of the Rings. They are a kind of orc crossed with humans that can survive to the light, even if they hate it. 

A/N You liked the format change?, I wasn't completely convinced when I saw the last chapter, so I decided to change the fic's look. 

While it's not my aspiration as an author it would be nice if you review, and more if you have something important to tell me about the story. 

Fortunately, I think that I'm improving my writing, so with a few more chapters even sub-normal people will understand easily the fic. The last chapter I wasn't able to edit, so it can have a lot of mistakes. This fic will be updated as fast I can write, and since this days I'm having a lot of free time you'll get the chapters, of probably at least 1500 words, but always trying to surpass the minimal. As you should already have noticed, this will be a long fic, so I still have to do serious plans for the characters that are not so important in the fic, but that may call for small changes in the plot. Maybe all the guesses you might did can return to be truth, but that would be almost impossible because of the constant ideas that are always blossoming in my mind, leaving a battlefield inside my head, were only the ideas with the best arguments survive, while the others are plainly forgotten and returned to the non-existence. 

Pegeuk signing of. 


	3. The Battle A Tale of an Endless War

Harry Potter and the Magical Wands

A/N I'm not sure how but somehow FF.net manages to change the format of my stories, so you'll have to read it like it is now. Since I'm only writing I can't predict how will this one look, hopefully how I want. But returning to the fic, I decided to make this chapter longer in order to, but trying to get it posted fast. Since I couldn't upload because of 'familiar' problems, I spent all my free time writing. I always appreciate fast up-loading authors, and I can't claim for anything if I wasn't doing the same. 

Disclaimer: The books, the movies, history, situations, objects, spells, creatures, and the characters images, voices and personalities belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and any other unnamed partner. 

The characters, concepts and ideas that do not belong to Harry Potter and are not original belong to their legal owners. 

Chapter 3: The Battle/ A tale of an endless war 

"Is....Arabella Figg!" 

Excepting for the Slytherins, who were a little "shy", all the Great Hall exploded in applauses and cheering to their new teacher. But Harry remembered what he was told on the sub-dimension: Arabella was a teacher a long time ago, and probably taught to a lot of the parents of those who are in Hogwarts, so they must know her from before, well, the one's with at least one magical parent. 

"Cool, Arabella Figg is teaching us DADA!" said excited Hermione. 

"Why is that so cool?" asked Harry. 

"She is the best female auror of the last…" 

Dumbledore, who have not finished yet, interrupted Hermione. 

"Your new Duels Instructor will arrive after Halloween, when that class will start. And to let you eat your breakfast, I'll be short in this. We have two female transfer students from Beauxbatons, that will start their classes near Christmas" 

While the conversations started once again in the Great Hall, Harry remembered what Fleur told him back then in the place, "_part of my last year will be at Hogwarts and I've been sorted for Gryffindor_", was she one of the Beauxbatons transfer girls that will arrive? , Well, he couldn't tell about it to his friends, cause it would be to difficult to explain how did Fleur spoke to him if he wasn't there, so he decided to wait and see if one of the student that comes Hogwarts was her or not. And, Harry changed the direction of his thoughts, still couldn't believe that Arabella Figg was a famous auror, he looked at the table and saw the teacher. She was indeed old, but she looked younger than he remembered her. Mrs. Figg suddenly turned and gave Harry a warm smile, that after hesitating for a second he returned. 

"Harry?, have you been listening to me?" said Hermione. 

"Oh, what?, sorry, not, I was thinking if this is the same Mrs. Figg that lives in Privet Drive" 

"Arabella Figg lives in your road?, dam!, I'm so jealous" said Ron, well jealous. 

"She looks like the Arabella that lives in Privet Drive, but some years younger" 

"I know the answer" said Hermione "she uses the polyjuice potion, and once she saved Nicolas Flamel from the Dark Lord, so he gave her an amount of the Philosophers Stone Elixir{A/N I can't recall if it have a name}, and since she have been using the liquid she looks young enough to live some more time" 

"Wow Hermione!, you probably know her life better than she herself does" 

"Shut up, but speaking of that you two should start preparing your OWLs, I studied a little before I went to the Burrow and you should catch up" 

Ron didn't liked Hermione's early attempt to get them to study that early in the year, so he decided to change the topic quickly. 

"Harry, you, the one who should know her, you can imagine what can she teach us in her class?" 

"Well, when I was in her house she only showed me images of her cats, and her house had a funny smell, and it was like that every time I went" 

"Went were Harry?" asked George, one of the Weasly twins. 

"Oh, nothing, just a silly question from Ron" 

"That's not from family" said Fred. 

"Shut up, Fred" 

"Maybe it started with Percy, our family must have been cursed with silliness, but lucky us that we escaped" 

"Shut up George" 

"Ok, Ronnie, now we won't put a bomb on your bed tonight" 

"What?!" 

"But maybe we drop one on the Slytherin table" said George laughing. 

Suddenly the something exploded in the Slytherin table, to say more in Malfoy's soup, so he and his gorillas were drenched with soup from head to toe, fact that made all the other houses to laugh at them. 

Hermione tried to look serious, but she couldn't. That one was good. 

"You guys must not get in trouble that fast" said Hermione with a voice that didn't convinced a domestic elf. 

"Hey, guys," said Shinji " I got to do a little research for the game, I'll see you in Charms" 

Shinji quickly left the table, but an annoying Slytherin replaced him. 

"Potter, Weasel, Mudbloods, what are you doing without the other mudblood?" at this point Ron heard a small anger in his voice " is that you only could face me with his help?, well I understand it from a boy who still cries for his parents, but you Weasly?" 

"Go away Malfoy, or you'll wish you never born" said Harry angrily. 

"You think that Potter can scare me?" 

"Look Malfoy, I dare you to fight one on one, in front of Hagrid's Hut at midnight tomorrow. No wands, no magic, just us. Will you come? Or you simply are too much of a coward to go there in the night" Said Harry, somehow extracting every emotion from his voice. 

Malfoy looked pale for a moment, but he regained his composure and answered. 

"Ok Potter, I suggest you to take somebody else, to pick your pieces" 

"That's my ferret Malfoy, now go away" said Mana. 

Malfoy turned around and went away with an offended air. 

"Now what will you do Harry?, you are not going, are you?" said Hikari, using Hermione's patented you-shouldn't-do-that-guys-or-or-you'll-get-in-trouble voice. 

"Of course I'll go, and I chose Hagrid's Hut, so we can hide, if there are any troubles, and besides that Hagrid can help us if we need to, he is also a teacher, so if things go horribly wrong, then at least we can get a detention without losing the points that we'd lose if for example Snape catches us" 

"Wait a sec, you have planed that from some time 'till now, don't you?" said Hermione. 

"Yeah, since I awoke from Shinji's life, we both knew Karate, so the idea came to my mind. And Hagrid already knows" 

"Well, you should tell Hagrid that it's tomorrow, and get an excuse to stay there at night" 

"Don't worry, that's not the problem" 

"What is it then?" asked Mana, equally worried" 

"Snape" 

Mana understood perfectly, it was almost sure that Malfoy would tell his favorite teacher that Potter threatened him, so he would gladly take points away from Gryffindor. 

"But, how could you ignore that simple fact Harry?" Hikari asked Shinji. 

"Well…" Harry let out a wicked smirk "I got a detention on Hagrid's class, and I got to cut down some plants around his house on midnight" 

"You must really hate Malfoy to do that to him" 

"No, well Malfoy is not stupid, and he knows that if I tell him that it will be near Hagrid's Hut then I got a reason to be there, and can realize that if I dared him to fight like that I must know to fight" 

"So what will you do if he doesn't come" asked Ron, a little surprised of how well planed Harry had this. 

"No, Malfoy has a pride, and he will come, but he would probably use a potion, or cast a spell to make himself faster and stronger. He perfectly knows that I got eye witnesses of when I dared him, and if he does not come we will make fun of that the next two years" 

"So, what will you do if he increases his strength then?" asked Hikari. 

"I got a spell that I found in the book Hermione gave me, that raises my physical capabilities to match my opponents strength and speed, it only works on wizards, and it only increases, it doesn't decrease your strength, but it's really difficult to perform, so I'll only try it as the back-up plan if he uses something" 

"Well, I think that Malfoy must be fairly good, or he would try to change that into a magical duel" 

"Yeah, well, I guess that tomorrow we'll see" 

"You should prepare yourself for what Malfoy could do, Harry, you know Slytherins don't stop for anything" 

"Yeah, Ok" 

The classes went quickly those two days, and before Harry noticed, he was heading to Hagrid's, with Shinji and Ron. The girls stayed in the common room, 'to stay out of trouble' as Hikari said, but the real reason was the lack of space in Harry's invisible cloak. 

When they were near, they got out of his cloak, and walked to the settled place where they found Malfoy, with his two gorillas by his side, and an arrogant grin on his face. 

"So you came, Malfoy. It's a pity your friends will be useless to you tonight " 

"I don't need them, the are here to make sure that your friends won't interfere" 

"Ok, then all of you stand by" ordered Harry and Draco. Crabbe, Goyle, Shinji and Ron walked away a few meters, while Harry and Draco walked to be two meters from each other. 

"Fight!" yelled someone, Harry didn't recognized the voice, because it wasn't necessary anymore. He was now concentrated in beating the crap out of his enemy, that he barely remembered as Malfoy. 

Malfoy threw a fist to Harry's jaw, Harry blocked it, turned around and tried to kick his head. Draco dodged it, jumping to the floor, and then trying to kick Harry's feet to make him fall, but Harry jumped and almost stepped on Draco, who rolled to his side and stood up. 

"You are not bad, Potter" 

"Shut up, Malfoy" 

Malfoy crouched and kicked Harry's side, making him lost his balance, so he immediately stood up and punched his face. But when he did that Harry elbowed him hard in the stomach, gave him an uppercut and kicked his chest. Injured as he was, Draco let himself get lost in the battle's momentum, starting to punch Harry's face as fast and hard as the spell made him, but it seemed that Potter made the same spell, because he blocked almost all of them, gracefully attacking Malfoy, making him lost his balance, but also getting some damage himself. 

Ron watched as the fight went by, and asked Shinji "Do you really can do that?" 

"Yes, not so fast, both of them increased their speed and strength, so they are in this moment beyond my powers, unless I make the same spell" 

"They are fast anyways, and they must have good reflexes to be fighting at that speed" 

"The spell won't let you be that fast without having quick enough reflexes" 

"Well, it seems obvious, but is strange, anyways" 

The fight in front of their eyes continued for a while, without any of the enemies winning or losing something, but after ten minutes the fight suddenly started to slow down. 

"The spell must have worn out" said Ron. 

"Then Harry will win" 

"Sure?" asked Ron, a little scared for his friend. 

"Yeah, I would win and Harry is almost as good in everything as me, sometimes he's better, and sometimes I am better" remembering that when Harry dared Malfoy to fight he became pale, but he regained his composure as he thought in a plan. 

"I thought that you were the same in everything" 

"No, for example, if we, Harry and me, try to make a seekers contest, Harry certainly would defeat me. He is natural in that, while I my state was the one of a guy who simply worked hard to get there, it's that, you know, living somebody else's life can help you with innate gifts, for example, I can speak and understand Parsel, like somebody could understand another language, in our case understand Spanish, but I am as familiar with French as Harry is" 

"Harry know French?" 

"Yes, he learned last year" 

"Yeah?, but returning to the point, tell me how many time will Harry need to beat up Malfoy?, I'm sleepy, you know, humans need to sleep to recover strength" 

"This will last no more than another two minutes" 

"Oh, sure, I believe you" 

"Hey!, trust me!, I'm telling the truth!" 

"Then why did Harry never told us about that?" 

"Well, you never asked, and it was useless to him in the moment, and he was tensed enough that he forgot about it" 

The fight slowed down from the speed it had before, but the contenders were fighting with the same hate that they started with. But as Shinji predicted, Harry moved swiftly and touched a pressure spot behind Draco's neck, and Malfoy was immediately unconscious in the floor. 

"Don't worry, Crabbe, he'll wake up tomorrow or in an hour" 

With a full hatred glance Crabbe and Goyle picked Malfoy from the ground and left almost running to the castle. 

"Harry, are you Ok?" 

"Yeah, I think Hermione will have a healing potion when we get to the picture of the fat lady" 

"Oh, Harry?" said Ron. 

"What?" said a tired Harry. 

"Do you know where is the Marauders Map?" 

"I'll use the summoning spell, it was in Barty Crouch JR possession, so I think that it didn't even left the school grounds" 

"Ok" 

They took their time to reach the common room, because Harry fought too hard with Malfoy, and was barely able to walk, so twenty minutes after the group was sitting in the couches in Gryffindor. 

Harry was right, the girls received them preoccupied, and Hikari was surprised the Harry could came walking in the state he was. Mana was a little worried if the guys interfere and that the fight became a battle camp. 

"Here Harry, take this" said Hermione, worried for her friend. 

"Thanks" 

The Wiggenweld potion that Hermione gave him tasted like the lemon pulp, but once inside it made him felt comfortable. 

After that night the gang focused only in studying and researching, and the rumor that Harry beat the crap out of Malfoy in a wand-less duel was changed into a new when Malfoy got out of the Slytherin common room with several bruises and randomly placed cuts. Malfoy stopped to evade the gang, and made a tactic similar to the Dursleys: to ignore Harry like he didn't existed, just that it was extended to those who hanged around with Harry. 

In exchange, Harry's Potions and Care of Magical Creatures when they have it, the classes he had with the Slytherins, now will be much better, Snape continued his classes like always, just that taking points from Slytherin also. They weren't much, but they were something compared with the zero points per class that the Slytherins lost before. 

Friday they had COMC (Care of Magical Creatures), Charms and then DADA, so they were very exited of how will Arabella teach her lessons. So they went near Hagrid's Hut still talking about it. When all the students were seated, Hagrid spoke: 

"Students, as I promised the last class, we will have practical classes next week. The first term we will study friendly creatures, mostly the kilisab, among others. This creatures will help you with they strong healing magic if you have their trust, but if you gain their hate, you'll receive a course that will make you have bad luck in the little things; losing your socks, never winning the lottery, finding mostly boring jobs, an annoying boss, always losing in rock-paper-scissors, meeting annoying people that you are unable to escape from, making it harder to find girlfriend, making the wrong bets, making you a slower student, to summarize, it can make your life a almost a purgatory. Fortunately there's a counter course to that. We'll study counter courses for protecting yourself from magical creatures after we finish with this creatures. In the last term we will study ways of gaining the trust of violent creatures. Do somebody have a question?" 

Malfoy and a few more people raised their hands. 

"Yes miss Patil?" 

"Will we be able to keep the kilisab?" 

"No, the fourth years will have to study the kilisabs too, and they are not easy to find. Mister Malfoy?" 

"Can those things live in houses?" several people returned to take notes. 

"Kilisabs need fresh air, so you can have one if you live in a house with a fairly big backyard. Mister Finnigan?" 

"Can you use a spell to win the kilisab trust?" 

"No, unless for example you save the kilisab from a predator. Horaki?" 

At this point, more people raised their hands. 

"Can the kilisab save from illnesses, like cancer, or AIDS?" 

"Yes, it can. Any kind of illness you have disappears in the moment a kilisab starts to trust you, but if you get infected after that, and the illness is serious enough, you will get sick, but the moment that you are supposed to die, you completely recover. Potter" 

"Can this kilisabs save from curses?" Hagrid smiled. 

"Sometimes, but not always, and for example, people with kilisabs died during Voldemort's {all the class, excepting Harry and Draco trembles} first power period, because, even if they survived the first curse, the Death Eater or the Dark Lord simply repeated it. Ikari?" 

"How can you get rid of a kilisab's hate?" 

"By undoing what you did wrong to it, like healing the wounds you caused to it, or like apologizing to the person that the kilisabs likes. Yes mister…?" 

Hagrid's class was really interesting, and even the Slytherins accepted that Hagrid was an expert in that point. Hagrid answered all the questions, and it looked that Hagrid could know what was a kilisab thinking in a moment. Harry never knew that Hagrid was such an expert on creatures. The Gryffindors even forgot about DADA and her teacher when they were heading outside. 

"How do you think that he'll explain us the counter-courses if he can't do magic?" asked Hermione, the most exited of all, because now she had another challenging class. 

"He probably will have an assistant" said Shinji, bored of Hermione's attitude. 

"But you must remember that tonight is the big day…or…err…night, so you must be prepared" asked Ron 

"Roger" said Harry. 

"What do we have now, Mana?" 

"Charms, lunch and then Defense Against Dark Arts" said Mana reminding herself, of what she was thinking in the morning. 

The time of Professor Flitwik's class was longer than usual, and like Moody's first class, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were waiting for the teacher in front of the Dark Arts classroom before Mrs. Figg even walked around the corner. And, to Harry's surprise, she looked even younger than he remembered. Instead of the seventy she had on Privet Drive, or the fifty she had on the Great Hall on Monday, she was looking in her medium thirties, like the age {I think} that Moony and Padfoot had at the moment, but he noticed that he was not the only one who noticed the decreasing age of the teacher. As they were in their seats, Arabella spoke: 

"As your headmaster gladly communicated me, you are pretty advanced in creatures and curses, but apparently you lost all the time before then. Quirrel and Lockhart didn't really taught you anything, as I was told," Hermione's hand raised in the eerie silence that the teacher's presence created. "Yes miss Granger?" even thought startled by the fact that a complete stranger knew her name she spoke. "Why did you came Hogwarts to teach?" 

Arabella sighed before answering. " I was protecting someone from the remaining Death Eaters that may attack him, but since the rise of Voldemort {the class trembles again, but a little less than before. They were getting used to all the teachers saying the name} my job ended, and I resumed teaching at Hogwarts" 

"Returning to the class, we will see defense spells this term, since you will learn offensive magic in Duels. Today we will learn the basic shield charm. It's called _oigeloc_. So, does somebody knows this spell?" 

Harry and Shinji raised their hands. "Excellent, eight points for Gryffindor. Potter, can you please show it to the class?" 

Harry stood up, walked to the front, and performed the spell. 

Mrs. Figg made a simple curse and it bounced, hitting the wall. 

"As you can see, the spell protects you from weak curses, but if the spell is enough powerful, it can easily go overpower the barrier, _Vermilius!_" 

An amount of magic went out of the teacher's wand in the form of green serpent-like strings, the strings disappeared a second after afterwards and a bomb like something 'exploded' near Harry's chest, sending him to the wall. 

"Take this Potter," the teacher handed Harry a tin "drink it, you'll fell better, and for helping me in the demonstration seven points for Gryffindor," Then returning to the class: "As you can see, a well casted curse, of fair power can get through the barrier easily. Can somebody explain the spell I just made?" 

Hermione's and the hand of a few Ravenclaws Hufflepuffs raised. The teacher signaled a blond haired Ravenclaw. 

"The curse is made of light and if it's not blocked, it always hits the target, it also can be casted with different intensities, with the practice" 

"Excellent miss, six points for Ravenclaw" 

When they got out of Arabella's Classroom, the class knew that she knew what she was talking about. In theory and in practice, and the best part was that she left little homework, and most of it was practical, so they have little to study, to Hermione's dismay. However Ron, Hermione, Mana and Hikari still had no ideas for the Halloween Ball, and Harry, along with Shinji were saying nothing about their costumes. 

It was two weeks to Halloween, and the gang was in their first Hogsmeade visit, that consisted in four hours, instead of all the day that it was in past years. After going for a second to the pub, the group separated themselves in boys and girls, because they needed different kinds of costumes. The boys went to the north while the girls went to the west, but it wasn't only the now increased 'Dream Team', since the costume shops for the different genders were in the before written directions and excepting for a few outsiders, the school was completely separated in the two different sexes. While Ron, thanks in part to Harry and Shinji found his outfit for the Ball after half an hour, and left for a butterbeer. The girls, however, barely had enough time to return to Hogwarts, just like all the female population, but fortunately for the boys reputation. 

All the boys got to their common rooms with enough time to prepare themselves to ask the girl out, if you ask. 

Ron was not telling anyone who will be his date in the Ball, but everyone knew it too well to bother in asking, so, they didn't bother with asking. 

Harry was something completely different, last year he asked Pavarti, but things went quite wrong and he thought that neither her nor Lavender would accept to go with him, so that left him Hermione, who was surely going with Ron, and unless him and Ron have been impossibly blind, he had run out of Gryffindors girls his age, and of his year, so that left him with somebody younger, or somebody older that him, he knew nobody younger that him, excepting for Ginny Weasly, but he didn't liked the idea of dating a girl who liked him almost before they met. 

That left him with elder girls, which have had more time to develop their bodies. Unfortunately for Harry, they also had been grown up for enough time for their classmates to notice them. That left most of the cute girls over his age out of the list. 

He could always go with other houses girls, but the Hufflepuffs were still a little unkind to Harry, because of all the junk that happened last year. 

Ravenclaws were a more interesting and opened group, but with the rumors that Harry was almost sure that Padma, Pavarti's twin, gave birth to, Harry would be an known as a bad date. 

And, the last house, Slytherin, should probably hate him because being a Gryffindor, being the Slytherin's Quidditch team nightmare and because, once again, the rumors that Malfoy had spread in his house damaging Harry's reputation in this single house. 

So, once again he could only use somebody older and in his house, or decide between the girls that, just like last year, would be waiting {he hoped} to ask him out. 

Shinji asked Mana, who said yes in the same moment he asked. Their relationship did not ended before, and it only needed a little push to be. 

Kensuke acted fast and asked Susan Bones, a shy girl from Hufflepuff. Asuka and Rei had no problem finding a date and could pick up one of the pool. Hikari went with Seamus Finnigan. Everybody he knew already had a date or were simply out of the question, like Cho Chang. Harry didn't had the courage to ask a girl that probably hates him. 

Neville had been watching Harry for a while, wondering who will be the lucky girl who will date the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived'. 

Mostly because Neville knew that Ron Weasly got an excellent date in the Yule Ball thanks to Harry. He would see who was Harry dating and if that someone had a cute friend eager to go with a blind date, he would ask Harry to fix the details. 

But he needed to know, and his face wore a smile when Harry stood up with a determined look on his face and almost ran out of the common room, but to the boys room, Neville sighed when he saw that, but he smiled again when Harry ran down the stairs again, and left the room. 

Neville followed him closely, but he lost him somewhere in the stairs of the fifth's floor hallway. Since he could not see who was Harry asking he returned slowly to the common room, wondering if Ginny Weasly would say yes again this year. 

Harry ran down the stairs, and felt that somebody was following him. He used a secret passage in the fifth floor and continued to look for his objective. He saw her going out from the Great Hall, and luckily for Harry, on her own. 

"Do you have a second?" asked Harry, starting to feel nervous. 

"Yes. What do you want?" 

"Would you like to go with me to the ball?" asked Harry, looking at the floor to hide the blood coming to his cheeks. When he looked up he saw that she was blushing, as well. 

"Of course Harry!, I'd love to!" she said, managing to hide her blush and to smile. 

Harry's face lit up, and he recovered the smile on his face. "Thanks!, then…see you here, an hour before the ball?" 

"Sure" 

Blessing his luck, and grinning from ear to ear, Harry returned walking to the Gryffindor common room, were he found Ron and Shinji talking about something. He was heading to his room, when Ron stopped him with a question. 

"Hey! Harry!, did you invited somebody to the Ball yet?" 

"Yeah" 

"Who is her?" 

"She is……" 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N Sorry if I made you wait but this week I've been going to several parties of my parents friends, {that were boring, by the way} leaving me away from my PC. I am not going to write how the side-pairs, like Ron/Hermione. If you want to write it, tell me. 

Does somebody knows how to accept anonymous reviews? I've tried to find, but I'm to lazy to really find it. 

Oh! And thanks the reviews. 

Pegeuk signing off. 


	4. Beasts

Harry Potter and the Magical Wands

**A/N Sorry but this time I was completely separated from the computer for almost a month and a half, it was supposed to be upgraded but it never was, and in the meantime I was forced to quit writing by the moment. I had to prepare the Triwizard Tournament tasks, I must have ready the disposition of the classrooms, greenhouses, students and teachers names, students distribution, the Quidditch games and the students rooms in Beauxbatons, along with a few names of Dumstrang.**

**Mi spell checker       is unavaible, so this may have a few {tons} of of spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: The books, the movies, history, situations, objects, spells, creatures, and the characters images, voices and personalities belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and any other unnamed partner. **

**The characters, concepts and ideas that do not belong to Harry Potter and are not original belong to their legal owners.**

****

**Chapter 4: Beasts/ Weeks to Halloween Ball: 1**

"She is" Harry made a dramatical pause to increase the curiosity in his friends "my date"

"I thought I was your friend, why can't you tell me?" complained Shinji.

"You are my friends, both of you, but I want to have it as a surprise to every one"

"Harry, it was in the Great Hall, we could ask to somebody and find out anyway" said Ron.

"It was not IN the Great Hall, it was outside, and almost nobody was around, except a few sixth year Slytherins"

"Ok then, who will be the new captain?"

"I don't know, maybe one of the twins, or one of the chasers, I heard that Angelina wouldn't play this year"

"Angelina won't play? But she's an excellent chaser!, she MUST play!!"

"Ron," said Hermione, who have just entered "she has the NEWTS this year, and she must think that she shall study this year to get good grades"

"And Quidditch can take a lot of your time" added Hikari, who was doing a Transfiguration essay with Hermione upstairs.

"But, Wood spent a lot of his time in Quidditch his last year and he got good marks. Besides that the new captain won't make us work as hard as Wood did" said Shinji, joining the conversation.

"Angelina only want better marks, you can't fight against that"

"I'm not fighting against that, Hermione, I only said that she wouldn't play this year, it isn't even sure"

"Ok, but, wow Harry, you look really happy, it's a girl?" asked Hikari.

"Maybe"

"Who is she?, Cho Chang?" asked Hermione.

"Don't even try 'Mione, he won't tell anything until he wants to"

"I won't tell"

"Lavender?"  
  


"I won't tell?"

"Pavarti?"

"I won't tell"

"Padma Patil?"

"I won't tell"

"Macgonagall?"

"Shut up Ron"

"You are no fun"

That day they couldn't even say which was the house of The-Boy-Who-Lived date. They have been happy until know, this year, and Harry didn't had any nightmares in the school year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was in a large "something" { he didn't bothered in looking down} heading a place that was getting familiar to him: The house that was inhabited by the Ryddles Voldemort was resting in his room when he heard a nock in the door. 

"Wormtail, pass" 

He saw a short almost bald man entering the room, with a silvery hand and breathing fast because of the enthusiasm clearly visible in his face

"Master, master, excellent news!, Lucius have enough information to assault Hogwarts sir" 

"Perfect. How have been our negotiations with the creatures?" 

Harry gasped in expectation, this dream, or nightmare he completely wasn´t sure yet, was going to give him important information.

"The giants refused, they didn't say why, but vampires of London, wild dragons and the dementors of all England will join us any time. The werewolves of mounts Cheviot and Grampians will join us if you give them a date. The vampires from Manchester and Liverpool want to be paid a by about 50 galleons each one. Oh!, and the Ukuk-Hay(1) are procreating sir, we already have two hundred, my Lord" 

His expectation changed into fear when he saw what was comming: a whole army made of powerfull magical creatures was being preparing with the only purpose of taking over Hogwarts. "Perfect Wormtail, dismissed" When the short man left the room, Voldemort started to speak in a strange language, that Harry knew it was parsel. 

"_Nagini, come here_" 

Harry saw how a four meters long serpent slowly approached the chair. 

"Nagini, find the biggest serpent you can find and tell it to come here" 

Harry saw how the serpent nodded and left opening a serpent sized-magical door in the outside wall.

Then  the self-proclamed Dark Lord, Tom Riddle stood up and pointed his wand to the wall, that inmediatly opened revealing a small room revealing an old looking book opened that showed a pair of wands crossed.

Those wands remembered Harry something, but he couldn't put his finger on what was it. So he aproached the book in an attempt to read it, but he didn't noticed Voldemort walking after him {not following him} to the same book. When Harry was at barely four feet from it, his scar began to hurt badly, so hard that his dream-self fell to the floor and finally he awoke screaming, in his bed, covered in sweat and with a blurry vision of his surroundings. Knowing what to do, he put his glasses, opened his trunk, extracted the invisibility cloak, opened the window and summoned the Marauders Map.

He waited for a few minutes until it came, when it finally came, he opened it, and saw a that Dumbledore was walking around his office, he wondered why was he awake that early.He turned to see the clock  in the table next to his bed, and saw that it wasn´t as early as he thought, it was a quarter past six already so it wasn't weird that Dumbledore was awake{scientist say that when you are old you need less sleep to take}. He packed his cloak again re-cheked the map to see confirm that his path was clear and left the room, now without the pain that was in his scar just a few minutes ago.

When he reached the gargoyle, he remembered something, he didn't knew this year's password, and he would get in trouble if any prefect or teacher found him there, but on the other hand, he new it would be a candy, as it had been all his life in Hogwarts. Trying to loose the less possible time he tried what came to his mind:

"Ice Mice!, Chubby-Cheeses!, Chocalate Frogs!, Canary Creams!" The statue blinked, but remained where it was. "Mars!, Bubblegum Cry-ers!, Cookie Jumpers!, Blood Ice Creams!" The gargoyle suddenly became alive and stepped to a side.  As he was climbing the stairs he remembered himself to ask Dumbledore about his candy preferences.

Dumbledore opened the door inmediatly as Harry knocked. Much like as he has expected someone to come this early, he looked quite surprised when he saw Harry standing in the door, instead of whoever he was expecting before. 

"Professor, "

"Yes Harry?" asked the old wizard.

Thinking that it would be stupid to delay the point of his early visit he spoke.

"I had a dream about Voldemort right now"

"Really?" said the Headmaster.

"But there is something different about this one"

"And what is it, Harry?"

"It felt, old, like if what I was seein happened months ago"

"No small talk Harry, now tell me what happened in your dream, would you?"

Harry did as he was told, but as he was speaking, Dumbledore smiled: the giants were obviously convinced by Hagrid and –I dare to call her that, cuz I'm the author, equivalent of an almighty good- Olympe to not join the dark side, this time.

When Harry finished speaking, Dumbledore dismiss him cheerily but with a worried expression darkening his face.

When he was heading the Great Hall to get some breakfast he saw something he didn't expected: Ron Weasly, younger of six males and Asuka Langley, temperamental genious were snogging in an empty classroom, but he heard a noise behind him. Hermione Granger was coming.

**A/N Short isn't it?, well I decided that it was useless to keep you people waiting, so I decided to move the really 'important events' to the next chapter, and letting you now that I'm still alive and kicking. Have a nice Valentine!**

                     Pegeuk signing off.


	5. The Halloween Ball

   Harry Potter and the Magical Wands

A/N Once again I have to apologise for making you wait {if somedody really waited(°_°)}. You really though I'd have the pairs from the begginig?, well there is a big, big, surprise down there, so read and enjoy!!. And you know what?, I think that I will make chapters of only 1500 words after this, they simply take too much time for what I wanted, so the next chapter will be shorter. Also I am you that I am bilingual, so I know two languages. And I will be making another fic, but in Spanish this time, so if anyone is interested in translating the fic to English, they must only e-mail me. I'm glad to tell you that the Beauxbatons internal divisions in the curricular activities, and in Quidditch are ready. I also have to warn you, I'm not completely sure, but in the first book I think that I remember Percy saying that in that year, there were less first-years than usual, so I will suppose a nine people average. Agree? If not, REVIEW! And tell me.

Mi spell checker         is still unavaible, so this may have a few {millions} of of spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: The books, the movies, history, situations, objects, spells, creatures, and the characters images, voices and personalities belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and any other unnamed partner. 

The characters, concepts and ideas that do not belong to Harry Potter and are not original belong to their legal owners.

Chapter 5: Necromancy/Halloween ball Harry was in a really hard moment in his friendship: either he helped Ron by distracting Hermione, and Ron would probably continue cheating on Hermione or he tells Hermione and he would be the one to blame on that hell came into Hogwarts. Hermione solved his problem "Hey Harry" 

"Hermione,  you up so early?"

"It bothers you? Oh I'm going to cry" she cried a few false tears ", but what are you doing here?, I came to your room  to get you awake, but you weren't there anymore"

"We?"

"Yes, you and Ron, by the way, do you know were he is? I wanted to take breakfast with him but he wasn't there, as I told you"

"Weeeeell..." Harry decided that lying was too bad for both of them so he gave Hermione a half-truth "... he never told me anything, so I don't know. But we should be at the Great Hall by now, or we will be skiping breakfast"

"You're right, we'd better get going, we'll see him at Transfiguration, anyway"

'Ron got out of a kinky situation without even trying, and last year I got rejected by my best friend and my pet because of something I got no contol over, life is unfair' These were Harry's thoughts as he headed the Great Hall with Hermione, still thinking in how Hermione was betrayed by Ron, or it was a misunderstanding?, Maybe Asuka liked Ron and kissed him, and Ron being as 'in the moment' person kissed back, and he would feel bad about Hermione, yes that will happen. Or at least Harry wished. Anyway he didn't had a lot of free time. He was busy telling a lot of girls that he already had a date for the ball.

The Breakfast passed quickly, and Ron arrived late at the Transfigurations class, telling that he was eating, but he came late. A half-truth, just like Harry's. What seemed perfect, cheerfull and endless a few weeks ago changed in a few hours into a relation full of lies, traitors and half-truths. Life is unfair, isn't it?{Hell, I like that word(s)}

They were learning fast-transfiguration, wich was the kind of transfiguration used in the wizarding duels, because for example you could transfigurate a stone behind your oponent into a dog, so the dog helped you.

It passed quickly, and soon Harry, Ron, Hikari, Mana, Shinji and Hermione were heading to their next class. The Halloween Ball was in three days.

The Halloween Ball, a celebration born in the chaos and madness that filled the magical world since the return of Voldemort. Most of the people who have learned in the last years to say the name of Voldemort were fearing to say it again, and after four months from his return, he have already gained the confidence he had lost after being defeated by a simple one year kid. The attacks were almost daily, and most of the people of Hufflepuff have already signed to stay in the christmas holyday, because most of their parents still think that Hogwarts was the safest place aginst Voldemort. Wasn't there the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared?, Albus Dumbeldore?, wasn't there Harry Potter?, the kid who have faced him twice and made him hide for fourteen years?, and besides the parents have been informed of the protection that would be placed on November, and, if Hogwarts was safe before against the Dark Lord, would this new safety measure keep their children safe?. Yes, was what most of the people thought.

The night before the Halloween ball. The girls in the school were unable to sleep, and in the way managed to keep the boys. Hour after hour the time passed. The next day {or night} Ron(a knight in shimy armor) was in the bottom of the stairs that lead to the girls dorms. And it have been a while since Mana nad Shinji, along with Hikari and Dean had left a while ago.

Harry was nowhere to be found 'probably to find his date', and Ginny (A fairy) had left some time ago with Colin Creevy(A cowoby with something that resembled suspiciusly a lighting bolt scar was in his  face), an annoying fourth year Griffindor, or that's what Harry(dressed in something nobody took the time to see), Ron and Hermione thought, at least.

Ron was just there for five minutes and when he was starting to feel good Hermione(a high elf) appeared walking downstairs. I'll leave her dress for your own imagination, but you can get an easier idea with Ron's reaction, he almost fainted, but he was just frozen solid; if it wasn't for the fact that he has seen her almost as beautifull as she before, he wouldn't have been able to speak. Or stutter, as you prefer.

"He...Her.Hermione!, you were... you are, ejem!, you look great!!"

After giggling for a second Hermione made her way to Ron.

"Can I have the honor of making this medemoiselle company for tonight?"

"Of course you can, sir Ronald. May we start walking towards our destination now?"

"Your wishes are my orders mylady"

They both walked to the Great Hall, that was opened when they arrived.

"Look! There's Harry!, but who is with him?"

"I think that I almost know her, but without the badge on her Hogwarts robes I can't say her house" said Hikari, who walked into them, along with Dean Thomas(A muggle policeman).

"True, but changing the topic a little, don't you feel like you have been forgetting the life you felt before?" pointed Hermione.

"Come to think about it...yes, weird, isn't it?" said Ron, still recovering from the shock of seeing Hernione.

"I've been thinking that you forget the intimate moments, and the innate habilities, like flying"

In that moment Shinji(with a tight black leather pants, a black t-shirt and a gabardine that went to his 'back-side') and Mana(a Middle East dancer) joined our heros, just like Hikari(a princess) and Dean(A vampire).

"But I'm still a good flyer, there's a flaw"

"The only solution is that you are also an innate flyer, but you simply had no chance before"

Shinji shrugged, he had no intentions of getting into a discusion about something that seemed really academic, and worst, with Hermione.

"So I guess that we should get inside soon, or we'll have no space left.

"I think that you are right, but it kinda takes a worry away from me"

"Worry?, how so?" asked Hikari.

"Well, at this point, everyone who felt my life must have forgotten about it"

"Cut it off Hermione" said Ron, and after getting only a glare frm her, he continued "I came here to spend  the evening with you. Not to hear you disscusing about some pesky bloody topic when we could be…er…happier!, that's it! Happier doing…something else!, yes!something else!, why do you look at me like that, I was trying to stop you from getting into an argument instead of spending this special night with you"

"You really think that this is an special night?" said Hermione, love showing clearly in her eyes.

"It will be as long as you are with me" with a tinnies shade of guilt that was almost invisible in his love giving eyes.

"Then let's dance"

"Why not?"

"Wow, Harry is dating Mcgonagall!" said Ginny.

"Really? Where?, "he took a quick glance around to find Harry and his partner "Oh, Who is her anyway"

"Well, she is really shy, she doesn't even speak at classes, excepting when she is asked, that is almost never"

"Why does teachers never ask her?"

"I think that her family in the past was in war with another family and in the end they won but a weird curse was casted, and all their first-born are extremly shy until she or he is fifteen, really sad. Pity for her, isn't it"

"Yeah, she and her family must be glad that it is over"

"Without curse she is quiet going to the point, ha?"

"Eeeuuugh, that's gross"

"I bet that half the female Hogwarts is jealous of her"

"Too much of her. So you told me that you have an older muggle brother?"

A loud bang was heard and a lot of people ran away from the wall that was nearer to the lake. What looked like a death eater was in the hole that was now in the wall and two vampires and an anaconda that could be bigger than the one in the movie soon followed him. The death eater took  down his hood down. Several people in the hall gasped: they were in a shock after seeing someone who was supposed to be dead for the last fourteen years, Peter Pettigrew.

{a death eater attack on Hogwarts!, well that is not anything new, the big, big surprise is even later, and thought I've read a lot of fics, I don't think that this has been done before, yeah 62500 fics and I'm full of new ideas, you like me?}

Well, not really everyone, just a few people, who have seen him before and the people who knew about him because of newspapers and alike, but anyways the news propagated quickly. Not everyone was frozen.

"Stupefy!" Harry screamed.

One of the vampires put himself betwwen the curse and Pettigrew, and the curse dissapeared. Of the few things Harry have learned his first year was that the vampires couldn't be stuned by the same spells that could stun a human, but Harry had learned the spell last course. But he decided something better and more logical for muugles in general, he withdrew his gun {obviusly hexed to work at Hogwarts}, a SOCOM if you are interested, the vampires started to run his way, and Harry shot, it was almost a perfect shot, he had shot Wormtail in the shoulder, not the shoulder of his wand, but leaving that arm out of his way. But Pettigrew wasn't a death eater by title, and inmediatly pointed his wand at Harry.

"Relat!"

The spell hit Harry almost inmediatly, and it's effects waited no time, and Harry found himself pushed by an increadibly big force against the wall. He felt stones cracking against his back, and he fell unconcius to the floor.

Fortunately for Hogwarts, Harry wasn't the only one who took a gun with himself to the Ball. Shinji shot, and the death eater's wand broke in two {Shinji already have shot against a target that seemed to have an error possibility of 0% of missing, and thanks to Rei his shot hit the target, and mankind won}but the anaconda was really near the students, when a sentence that nobody could understand, but in a language that everyone recognized. Only Harry and Voldemort could understand what it said but since I'm God here ?ll make you all parselmouths.

"Stop!" Everyone turned to see who screamed, and some people fainted, Ginny Weasly was speaking in parsel, the language of the snakes. {A/N Ginny Weasly learned parselmouth when Harry was in his second year, it was the only thing that would tell people that Tom Ryddle had possesed her body}

"Go away and never come back!"

The Great Hall was so quiet that the last 'words' echoed a few times before another voice, this time a deep, powerful one, and in english yelled.

"Impedimenta!"

Wormtail was frozen in his place, like the bee in the last year had been. {Ron learned that spell in the Goblet of Fire, and he used it against a bee}

"All the prefects take the students to their common rooms, Minerva, please take miss Weasly and mister Potter to the Infirmary. Severus, call Cornelius, Hagrid, check the grounds, miss Granger try to find the Marauders Map. Barty Crouch told about it last year, but it was hidden, and he didn't said were he was" ordered Dumbledore. Now it was quite clear that Dumbledore was a great leader, and nobody even asked him questions.

But Harry awoke.

And before anyone could stop him, he started to run into Wormtail,  and when he was just two feet away from him, he stopped, and pulled out of Pettigrew's neck what seemed to be something like a bandage, and something really strange started to happen. Wormtail's body started to change, his hair grew a little gray, he become taller, but for barely six inches, and his face changed to the face of somebody who looked realy similar to Cornelius Fudge, and then the  real Cornelius Fudge entered by the door, surrounded by four Aurors and Snape. Then, in that moment, something really tiny fell from the bandage, and it started to grow, leaving a Peter Pettigrew that looked like his last food was years ago laid in the floor, unconscious.

But another death eater entered by the door and pointed his wand at Harry. But it wasn't for just luck that Harry survived in a duel against the dark lord, {as hard is it to believe}he was faster, transfigurating the hood of the death eater into a big heavy stone, killing or knocking out the evil guy.

"Severus, do you have the Verisaterum with you?"

Snape nodded.

"Then give it to both of them, after they are in trial chairs"

With a few wand movements, the aurors had Pettigrew and the Fudge-a-like in the same chairs Harry saw Bagman, Crouch and the Lestrange last year in Dumbledore's Pensieve.

Suddenly Fudge appeared to be surprised.

"But if that is my brother, Leland!, he disappeared about when Black is supposed to first have met The dark lord, and a few weeks later his dead body was found!"

"Really?, well, we will know what happened after they confess"

One of the aurors tied up the fallen death eater, and other gave Leland three drops of Verisaterum.

"Let me make the questions, Cornelius. Name?"  said Dumbledore.

"Leland Fudge"

"Tell us what happened since the day you disappeared"

With an emotionless voice, Leland started to talk.

"Those days I wanted to become a death eater, but I knew that having your brother in the high ranks of the ministry helped, and since I didn't trusted myself in getting away without being caught, so after my first day as a death eater, the dark lord let me use his private library to my research purposes. It was really helpful, I managed to create a mixture between the muggle nicotine patch,{that's the right spelling?} the polyjuice potion, and the imperius curse. It made me able to pass for Peter Pettigrew, but first I needed Peter Pettigrew, and not just him, his soul. So I communicated my plan to my lord, and after barely three hours, I already was adding Pettigrew to the bandage, and within half an hour I was Peter Pettigrew"

"How does this 'bandage' worked?" asked Dumbledore, again.

"It slowly adds polyjuice potion to the body through the skin, and since the soul is also under an imperius, every time I didn't knew anything about his life, I could simply order him to answer for me. And something unexpected, but really useful was the fact that it gave me the same skills he have learned during his life, plus my owns, so I could became an animagus, just like he could, and because of some reason, my personality was slowly merging with his, leaving us like an evil coward."

Everybody in the room was dead silent, and nobody said nothing, until Harry {again doing the things that lucky heroes do} came near Leland and looked at his left arm, there was a dark mark. And then slowly, almost falling, he walked to the unconscious body of the real Wormtail, and saw his left arm, nothing, the right arm, nothing. A smile spread in Harry's face.

"You didn't betrayed Prongs" he said. And he fainted.

"Harry!", screamed  the dream team.

"Severus, take him to the infirmary, it's a miracle that he stood up and walked after receiving that curse full force"

******************************************************************************

The public reaction after the events were truly something to see. Fortunately for Sirius, everyone thought that he was innocent, and several companies gave him economical aids to make their public images better. Also, the ministry gave Sirius a money compensation because of having him in Azkaban for twelve years because of a crime that he didn't commit, besides, all his possessions were returned and with the interests of not using a bank account, his money almost duplicated itself. In fact, He could, even if that would spend all his money and that they wouldn't do that, buy all the properties of the Malfoy family, and also buy Lucius, Narcissa and Draco as slaves.

Harry slowly awoke, and immediately knew that he was with his costume on, the feeling of dragon hide trousers was unmistakable, without opening his eyes he saw someone, and two seconds later Harry was  standing, with two guns pointing at Peter, and then he remembered, and everyone, even Dumbledore, who entered with the gang, Remus, Sirius and Snape, gasped at what Harry did: He hugged Wormtail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N This was a little shorter than the last one, don't tell me that you didn't get quite a shock when you read that, huh?, you know, I already had planned the attack and capture of Wormtail for Halloween, to follow the tradition That Rowling has on Halloweens, remember that in all of her books there is always the important event on Halloween, the troll attack, the attack against Mrs. Norris, and the coming of the foreign schools. Also, I am planning, thanks to a few stories I read to prepare myself, to make another fic, but this time in Spanish, {Ja!, Ja!, I now Spanish and you don't}and I am looking for someone to translate it into English, because I want that everyone, or at least those who know Spanish or English to read my incredible fic.

Well, there's nothing else to say that I remember, so good bye.

                  Pegeuk signing off.


	6. Awaiting

Harry Potter and the Magical Wands

**A/N So I'm here again, I'm bored of this stuff, I think I'll only write post-chapter author notes. But I still need to make an aclaration, the anaconda left when Ginny Weasly screamed at her, and the two vampires were bonded to Leland's wand, in order to make them obey, and since the wand was broken, the vampires disappeared, and they disappeared so fast that even I forgot to tell you.**

**If you are interested in the other fic, please tell me.**

**I really don't think that Peter was brave enough to join Voldemort, and if he was {he is a Gryffindor, you know}, I don't think that he was evil to a degree that he would betray his friends.{he is a Gryffindor, you know} Also, when he spent fourteen years in the 'bandage' he felt a great deal of pain, but he didn't tell anyone that, so if you hate Peter you weren't so…disappointed, to let you know.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!, no matter if it's just to say "good", or  "bad", just reviewing leads into the fic bending {just a little} to your…err….wishes?**

Chapter 6: Awaiting 

Harry let go of Peter, when Madame Pomfrey entered the room, and pushed him to his bed again. Everyone was quiet until Harry fell asleep, and as it was Dumbledore, the one who gets less shocks and recovers from them faster, who spoke first.

"Well, that truly solves that problem"

"And to think that we were doubting each other when it was a death eater who have infiltrated" said Sirius, happy, that all the hate on somebody that he considered his friend for seven years, and a few hours was to be placed on a death eater.

"No matter what happens, in the end the Marauders always win, huh?"

"This time we got a loss thought"

"Maybe not" said Peter.

"What do you say?"

"Well, being Voldemort's only supporter for a long time, even if you are under imperius, let you find out a lot of things"

"So, what did you found out, Wormtail" said Sirius with a calm voice, through he was really exited inside.

"It seems, that with the right spell, made in the moment Voldemort dies, a few of his victims, or at least the victims of his wand, can be brought back"

"You know the spell?"

"I only a little, you know that Voldemort is secretive in this kind of business, so I only know that he found out that spell when a snake in the chamber taught it to him. Also, he said that only the one who could perform it is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, or anyone truly loyal to him, which excluded him immediately" explained Peter.

"That must be a problem, if think that you can do anything" said Remus.{A/N Well, we all know that Voldemort has a god, or to be exact, a Satan complex, and he thinks that he could be able to anything he wanted, so there was something he couldn't do, I can almost picture him crying (just kidding)}

"But, Harry told me about Voldemort raising several creatures to attack Hogwarts, can you tell us about the Uruk-Hay, like, what they are, or how have they been created?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh!, yes, they are hybrids of humans, orcs and House elves, so he has an army made of almost magical soldiers, which will obey every order he gives to them"

"Mmmm, I think I've heard of something alike" said Dumbledore.

"Of course, he got the idea from a muggle book. I was quite good, if you ask me, but the kind of elf mentioned in the book no longer lives in our planet, so he decided to use the house elf, which had the bonus of punishing itself when it does something wrong"

"Well, so we must start to prepare for their arrive, even if it wouldn't probably be until May when he strikes"

"'Voldemort strikes back', Huh?" said Hermione.

Peter, chuckled, ignoring everyone's weird stares.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Sirius, in the name of everyone in the room.

"Oh, just a muggle thing, Sirius, you remember the Star Wars movie I told you about?"

"Yes, but what does that has to be with this?"

"Well, the subtitle of one of them is 'The empire strikes back', so it just came to my mind"

"Anyways, "said Dumbledore, suddenly changing the mood of everyone in a second, "I suppose that we should ask the giants to join us"

"Sorry sir, but wouldn't it be useful if we asked the giants to also ask other creatures?"

"Wise idea, Mr. Weasly, {Ron blushed}but we must also have wizards in our troops, because they will have Death Eaters in theirs. Also, we must remember to block, at least temporally, the passages that we know that Voldemort might use, so he has to face the defenses before even trying to get inside. Sirius, I want you to steal, buy or find muggle weapons, mainly snipers sights, personal automatics, and a few bazookas, and alike"

"Sure Headmaster, but for what?, they won't properly work in Hogwarts, will they?"

"They are to bring here because we will charm them"

"Is it wise Albus?, I don't completely trust the muggle technology, so having them here won't make me feel any more safer" said Macgonagall.

"You will trust them once you see them in action, Minerva. Poppy, help Severus in the making as much healing potions you know in as much quantity as you can, we will need them a lot"

Everyone went to do what Dumbledore ordered, and the gang stayed with Harry, who didn't awoke for the rest of the day. But, Ron left about noon, to 'check on his potions homework', but I'm sure that we all are wise enough know who, or what he will be meeting. (*cough*Asuka*Cough*)

Tough things aren't going to be easy to anyone near Harry, {until he kills Voldemort, of course} and the next ones to get in trouble were Shinji and Mana, because Shinji caught some guy being a little more than friendly with Mana, and she wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Unconsciously, they were re-playing Ron's and Hermione's scene after the Yule Ball, only that they were outside the Infirmary, which had only Harry, Hermione and Hikari inside.

"YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME TO SATY AWAY FROM OTHER MALES, SHINJI IKARI!!" Yelled Mana.

"I AM _NOT_ WANTING YOU TO NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO BE WITH OTHER GUYS, KIRISHIMA, I'M BLOODY PISSED CUZ YOU WERE BLOODY SNOGGING(1) WITH SOME OTHER ONE!!"

{(1)Remember that they learnt British English tough I can't really make it sound more British, anyway}

"WE WERE JUST TALKING, IKARI!!"

"SO YOU LIE, DEFENDING HIM, IN FRONT OF MI FACE?!!, OR IS THAT YOU CALL 'JUST TALKING'  WHEN YOUR LIPS WERE PRESSING AGAINST HIS?!!" he yelled, but he added in a normal voice he added: "I hate you Mana Kirishima, don't ever speak to me again". And he left.

Mana entered the room again, this time crying.

"Mana!, What happened?, are you OK, where's Shinji?" asked Hikari, the closest one to her.

"I…I…broke up with Shinji"

"What!, Why?" yelled, this time Hermione.

"It's all my fault, I was on my way from the Great Hall, when somebody just pushed me into an empty classroom. It was a sixth year Ravenclaw, whose name I later found was Richard Chang, the twin brother of another Ravenclaw, we had been talking for an hour, when he tried to kiss me, and Shinji entered"

"But why was it until know that you broke?"

"He kind of forgot, because it was" she swallowing hard, and closing her eyes, " it was on the Halloween Ball, about at eight o'clock. And now, if I hadn't spoken to him, or at least gotten out earlier, I would be still with Shinji, and Harry wouldn't be unconscious"

"Calm down, Mana, you know that you wouldn't have done that, so it had to be a spell, or a potion what held you inside, so you put out that crying face, and help me making this guy confess, OK?"

Mana closed her eyes, but that only made her feel more depressed, even more than when she had to run away from NERV because she could get herself killed, like all of her family.

Hermione and Hikari  noticed this, but decided that they couldn't get her un-depressed so fast, even if the depression was probably 'new'.

Harry slowly was being wide awake, since the part when he heard yelling that sounded like it was originated at the other side of the world, but he heard clearly the last part of the conversation. Then he remembered his date, Karla, he though that he should excuse himself for being unable to continue the evening with her.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

**Ron wasn't all that happy after what had just happened, he knew that getting Asuka as an enemy wasn't anything good. If she decided to be his enemy. For one side, after she told him to dump Hermione and to become her boyfriend, he made up his mind, and decided that what had just happened was just a swing (he hoped), and that he cared more for Hermione, so he told her that he wasn't going to neither be her boyfriend nor dump Hermione, just the fact that she went out of the room stomping made him feel uneasy, and what he knew of her, he knew her revenge could be catastrophic, if he didn't decided to be Asuka´s boyfriend. And, he feared that he might forget about Hermione if he dumped her and then dumped Asuka, even if he explained before to Hermione. He was in big trouble, and this time Harry had nothing to do with that.**

A/N So….what must I say, thank you all who reviewed, special thanks to anyone who read this, and finally, super duper special thanks to fanfiction.net, the page that made this all possible.{I feel like I've just received an Oscar}

**So anyone who is interested in helping me with my other fic, just e-mail me. **

                    Pegeuk signing off.


	7. Beauxbatons

Harry Potter and the Magical Wands

**A/N Finally Vacation!!, at least for me anyway, so I've got a lot of free time, that I'll expend writing. So expect other chapter next week.** **If you were a thoughtful reader, you would see that in the last chapter the Goblet didn't lighted in Halloween, as it was supposed, because after the event with Moody last year, they decided that all three of the headmasters had to be present at the moment of the naming of the champions, besides modifying the spells to make the goblet recognize the age, and discriminate them to make that nobody under-aged would enter.** **And 'bout Peter being innocent…well, Dumbledore said to Harry in Prisoner of Azkaban: "There will come the day you will be glad about saving Pettigrew", and in this kind of predictions he is usually right.** **And also sorry if you are interested in the Necromancy, it's just that it was too early for Harry to know it. I really hope I can get this chapter in a good format. Or I'll be hacking ff.net to get fixed. Also, there will be more here about Harry's birthday presents.**

//Spoken Language\\

Chapter 7: Beauxbatons

The Quidditch training began, but unfortunately Harry couldn't be in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team for a single reason: He, just like this year's champion would be also attending classes to Beauxbatons, and due to the hour difference, he couldn't assist to the scheduled matches, because at the same time he was supposed to start the game he had already classes in Beauxbatons {just fix the hours, it isn't much, but I can't have Harry playing in Hogwarts, but don't worry, there will be plenty of Quidditch in the fic} so the team had three positions to fill, without Wood and the lack of Harrys and Angelinas. The news had hit Harry really hard, and when he complained to Macgonagall she dismissed him telling that they 'couldn't change the time of the matches just for one player'. So he was curious of the Quidditch in Beauxbatons. And something caught his attention out of Quidditch, or two things, if you think about it, the new class, duels, with the werewolf teacher Remus Lupin, and the choosing of the new champions, and while the other students were in Beauxbatons, the teachers will be enhancing the magic of the school, mainly the defensive magic, but (this is something only readers and those who do it know) much more than what was told to the wizarding community.

Harry was actually watching the trials for those who wanted to be champions, as he suspected the students from Beauxbatons and Dumstrang were picked. Actually only five people from fifth years tried his luck, the three Evangelion pilots, Shinji, Rei and Asuka, and two arch enemies: Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy, who were,  clearly between the crowd, the most powerful. The Entrance Task was simple, they had to beat the first task assigned to the champions last year, obviously in a different way. The aspirants were about thirty people, and only fifteen made it. Their attempts were almost ridiculous, a seventh year Hufflepuff used a translating spell to talk in draconian to the dragon, and ask it to let him grab the golden egg. The poor boy awoke the next day with all his body covered in bandages. A Ravenclaw sixth year(not Cho Chang) made an illusion of her flying in a broomstick, but she completely forgot about the dragons hearing, smelling and magical properties, with terrible consequences. Some Slytherin tried to convince the dragon that a bunch of rock he had transfigured were her own eggs, and almost offered a place in the dark side. Most of the students of the other three houses were happy when the dragon tricked the boy, and while heading to the pile of rocks it hit him somewhat soft for a dragon, but still sent the guy a couple meters in the air. Malfoy, even Ron accepted did good: he summoned water from the lake to be just in the dragons mouth so the fire was greatly cooled, even if he got a burnt in his left cheek. Ron transfigured a stone into a muggle anti-fire suit, and enchanting it to cool down the heat and to keep flexible and light through of it's usual complexion in the muggle non-charmed state. Shinji, well, he put out a wireless radio and a phoenix song started to sound full force, making the dragon forget about using any of his magical properties, and finally summoning Harry's Invisibility cloak, and the rest is in Hogwarts: a History.

He was waiting for his friends, but they had to decide which three people had to be kept home at Hogwarts, cause only a dozen, Macgonagall(Deputy Headmistress) and himself would go to Beauxbatons. Finally, Snape's voice, magically amplified, said: "Michael Irvine, John Doe and Willow Summers will stay at Hogwarts" The small crowd erupted in cheers and yells of happiness, excepting for the two Hufflepuffs and the Slytherin excluded.

Hermione had decided not to participate, because she was almost sure that she would be selected,(The biggest EGO since Voldemort's!!) and that would prevent her from presenting the OWL's something that she wouldn't change for anything, excepting maybe for presenting the NEWT's this year.

They were both walking towards their friends when a door appeared in the middle one of the Task Places, as he liked to name it, Macgonagall opened the door revealing a small room with barely space for fourteen people. Harry said bye to Hermione before entering through the door to see that the only free seat was with Malfoy, he slowly walked and seated next to the Slytherin, who looked at him almost in disgust

"What Potter, someone also presented you for the Entrance Task?"

"Obviously no, Malfoy, I thought that your father's position was high enough in the Ministry to know that the last Tournament Champions would also attend to the home school"

Malfoy looked at him as if evaluating if he was worth of the information he was going to deliver.

"I got kicked out, Potter. I refused to be a Death Eater, Potter, and he just gave me enough galleons to survive the rest of the school"

Shocked, Harry barely nodded. Taking a look around he saw Ron and Shinji were on a Quidditch talk, and in other corner Asuka and Rei were giggling about something Asuka said, Rei much softer then Asuka, but giggling anyway. It didn't helped him to see someone he thought almost unemotional like Rei acting so…normal. He turned  to the not to be a Death Eater Slytherin, and said the first thing that came to his head.

"Does somebody else has done that, excluding you?"

"I think that two of the girls but I couldn't say which one, they are five in our year, you know, but I think Millicent Bulstrode its out of the way, she is stupid and would do whatever her parents tell her"

"Why are you suddenly so open Malfoy?"

"Well, if I did what I thought and not what my father told me to, I'd be probably dead, or insane, by the hands of my father"

"Then why are you here?"

"He threw me out, Potter, because he knows that if I go around, without the side of the goodies giving me a hand, I would eventually coming back"

Nodding, Harry took another glance of the room, to find that most of the students didn't knew each other, and barely were in a polite conversation. And those who knew each other were tired, and were taking short naps.

"Well, Malfoy, _(dramatic pause)_ I declined your hand in our first year at Hogwarts, Will you take mine, Draco?"

Draco's eyes widened, and his mouth seemed to be frozen, but out of the will that made him decline to serve lord Voldemort, he managed to stutter an answer.

"Yes"

"…Harry" he added.

******************************************************************************

After had been waiting for what seemed to be hours, a small crystal ball appeared in the center of the room. It showed you, from wherever you watched, their trip to Beauxbatons. They didn't realize that they were invisible to mostly anything until they almost crashed with a muggle plane. The clouds got a nice, or sickening depending on your POV, pink halo, when the sun began to fall in the sunset, also giving the sky a golden yellow color, and making the sun go from so bright that you couldn't see it, to take a weird tonality of red. 

Draco just stared out into the crystal ball, until he saw Potter take something out of his robes, a camera, and started to take photos of the pretty sunset outside. He was about to fix his glaze somewhere else, when Harry (did I just said 'Harry'?) drew out a muggle gun. He was almost freaking out when he saw him withdraw the least expected thing. A piece of paper, or so he thought, at a second look he saw it was a Register, he wondered where he got it, they are extremely rare. But, once again, Potter himself was rare, he was the only survivor to the killing curse until now, and somehow he always got away alive from the worst situations alive, and of what his father told him that Potter was one of the six people in all the story who had ever slashed a Basilik, even if all the others were blind with magically improved hearing. He saw Potter put the Register on the gun and seemed satisfied about what instantly appeared on the paper, pressing the trigger instantly, and then the weird stuff happened: 

The gun started to take a weird shape: it was like a cube, but sliced diagonally, with a cross in the upper right side, and six buttons with different shapes in the other. For the looks, it had more buttons in the hidden part. A menu formed like a ghost just above the thing Harry was holding, and he started to press buttons, until a message saying 'calling' in red bold letters, and Draco noticed a beep coming from  Weasly and the new guy. They withdrew similar objects, and Draco had to clean his eyes to make sure what he was watching. Nine kinds of dragons appeared over each one, and finally each one had a dragon, and Draco almost gasped. Over each one of the things the dragon appeared apparently in the same sky they were actually flying and of the realism Draco wouldn't have been surprised that the dragons were actually flying outside. He noticed that almost everyone in the room was now looking at those three.

Concentrating on Potter, he saw his dragon, the same one he fought last year in the First Task, flying towards other one, when it turned around and breathed fire, the Horntail gracefully dodged and before flying a few meters away it attacked with its tail, and a small red '5' appeared over the other dragon. But then something tackled the Hungarian, apparently other one of the players, who was using a Chinese Fireball. What came next  made a few ones gasp. The dragons were slowly gaining speed and the attacks began to be faster and better, until he saw  that the final one, who appeared to be a purple one with another set of wings near the monster's tail  got a little blue aura, and shot what appeared to be a ball of magical energy. The other two dragons did their best to avoid it, but was to fast, so a little 20 appeared over their heads. The battle continued, with eventually one of them doing 'magic', until Macgonagall spoke.

"We are arriving to Beauxbatons, prepare yourselves"

Three messages of 'Save Y/N' appeared, before the shaped into something else. (a quill, an eraser and a ring) The crystal ball disappeared, and the door got unlocked with a soft 'click'. '''Weird''' thought Draco '''I didn't knew it was locked at the first place'''.

******************************************************************************

The students of Beauxbatons were outside the castle, much like the students of Hogwarts were almost a year before. The had been there for six minutes, and there was no clue of the delegations of Hogwarts and Dumstrang. A shining star crossed the cloudless night, and all of them fixated on it when it apparently flew towards them. They saw it coming closer and closer, until it simply buried itself on the ground. Most of the students were confused at this point, but something caught their attention: In the same place were the star landed a golden tree began to grow, with the surprised students of Beauxbatons looking. Soon the tree took the dimensions of a small hotel. And of the boughs red, green, yellow and blue leaves grew, giving the tree an unmistakable magical air.

A door appeared in the front of the three, and a strict-looking woman started to descend using the stairs that constantly appeared bellow her feet. Madame Maxime met her, and after exchanging a few words the Hogwarts students walked out of the tree.

******************************************************************************

Harry was the first one to walk out of the room and take a look at the castle. He smirked when he saw it, he could understand why wasn't Fleur impressed with the Hogwarts decorations. The castle seemed to be built with white marble, and the Entrance Hall was simply magnificent. But he noticed something else: a  bunch of Beauxbatons girls blushed at his smirk. Just what he needed. He decided to ask Madame Maxime where was the Great Hall, or whatever they called it.

//French\\

"Excuse me Madame Maxime, could you tell me were will we eat?"

A little surprised of Harry's ability to speak French she answered.

"Yes, the big doors to the left, you can't get lost"

Some of the Hogwarts students were also surprised of Harry speaking French, but they quickly dismissed it.

//End French\\

Ron and Shinji ran a little to catch up with Harry, and they entered the Hall, looking around like babies in a candy store. Well, Shinji and Ron, Harry quickly took a glance and walked directly to the Great Hall which had a 'Cafeteria' sign over the doors.

"So what's up Harry, having fun?"

"Yeah, with Malfoy by my side, sure"

"Cheer up a little, after we eat we can continue on the game after you finish"

"You are right, but I'm worried about something else"

"What?"

"The girls" said Harry.

"The girls?, are you…"

"Of course not, you idiot. It's that it seems that I got quite the fans here, imagine a dozen of female Colin's following me to wherever I go"

"Don't worry man, after they see me in the First task they'll forget anything about the Boy-Who-Lived" said Ron.

"Who's that?" asked Shinji, pointing to a person at the other side of the Hall.

"Oh, she is…"

**A/N So, here is the chapter, I could have made it longer, cause I was inspired. Beauxbatons will be described better in the next chapter, but you could also vote for your favorite Hogwarts champion. It isn't as important as it was to the fourth book. See ya!**

         _         Pegeuk signing of._


	8. Beauxbatons, again

**Harry Potter and the Magical Wands**

A/N The is only one thing I can say to you all readers is:

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! 

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! 

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

I wrote chapter 8 about 5 or 6 weeks ago, but before the chapter was finished and ready to be uploaded, my little sister played in a free day in her school, and blasted the PC, so I had to wait, once again, a whole month before being able to do anything. I finally began, since I'm in my summer holydays. You waited for long so I will make this A/N short.

This chapter exceeds the ussual amount of words I wanted to do per chapter, but after such a long wait you deserved it.

No worry about OotP spoilers in the reviews, but you must remember that this became an AU since June the 21st, and I'll only have it(book five) as a reference to the Marauders' time, so those unable to get the fifth book(by now) must not worry, though the last chapter will have Spoiler, not but, but you are warned.

If there are any French people there I must warn you that I have very little knowledge about the country, so the facts and ideas will not be necesarily true. Any voluntary help will be accepted(French names would be thanked with all my soul). Not much action or romance happens in this chapter, but as always, it has relevant things for the plot, and I don't think they are too hard to find.

Oh, really, REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE SURE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE LONGER!

Not really, but the more reviews, I'll be more encouraged and inspired.(Has that ever happened to all the writers out there?)

Extra Thanks to TimGold for all of his reviews.

The A/N didn't resulted short in the end...¬¬U

**//Spoken Language\\**

Enjoy! ^v^

Chapter 8: About Races and Goals

"...Fleur, don't you remember?"

"It's just that I remembered her being more... snob"

"I think that the second task last year changed her, or at least made her show a better face" said Harry.

"But, why do you think they made this tournament, you know, when it was supposed to have some years between 'em?" asked Ron.

"Ron, do you ever put attention to Dumbledore?, he said it was a measure taken by him, Madame Maxime and Miran Drozdov, the new headmaster of Beauxbatons"

"Yes 'Mione"

"Shut up, Ron" said Shinji and Harry at once.

"Look, Rei and Asuka are comming this way" said Ron.

"Hey guys, hey sissy boy, how is France looking?"

"Pretty cool, coma girl, until you came" snapped back Shinji. 

(Neville efect (SS/PS). People grow a backbone if they're near Harry, at least a little *1*)

"Calm down, Shinji" said Ron "she haven't done anything to you, have she?"

"She insulted me, I insult back, no hard feelings"

"Don't pick a fight, Asuka, is not worth it" said Rei tryng to calm things down.

"What?, we are not worth your time?" yelled Ron "Well, then Go AWAY, AND DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR SORRY ZOMBIE ASS IN FRONT OF ME!!"

"Look Weasly," said Asuka, "A. You leave me and my friends alone or B. I'll make you regret to have ever insulted me or any of my friends in your whole life, got it?"

"What about C.? Shut up, Grow up and Come back, Fine?"

Asuka only stood there for a few seconds, her mouth gaping like a goldfish until she managed to half-say say something semi-coherent.

"We...this isn't the end"

Finally recovering herself, she took the last word, though it didn't helped at all.

"Watch your back, Weasly, or I wouldn't be sure about your safety" she said, inmediatly turning and walking away, in a pace that left the Beauxbatons students wondering about the mental health of the Hogwarts students.

"I've faced worse things than you on my own, Sohryu"

Rei muttered a little "sorry for this" to Harry, who was the only paying any attention to her, Ron busy glaring holes in Asuka's back, and Shinji watching closely the decoration, being too used to Asuka's outbursts to pay any attention to them, _if they arent't at me, _ he thought sadly.

Harry saw Ron calming down, so he turned to pay real attention to Beauxbatons Entrance Hall. His only rection was to let his jaw lose all it's strength, while staring around the room. It was like his first day at Hogwarts, when everything seemed too magical to be real. Here at Beauxbatons, the magic was weaker, or at least it seemed so, but it's decoration was much 'exquisite' than Hogwarts'. 

The floor was so soft that it was almost invisible from the touch, the paintings and their people were elegant, there were enourmus marble columns obviously holding the upper floors, elegant escultures were escatered around, cushions and sofas were placed in estrategic places, with butterbeeer bottles and cristal vases for groups of 15-20 people.

Harry wondered why he hadn't noticed it before, and remembered that he was able to throw off the Imperious curse, and all the decoration would have atention charms on them, charms that he threw off unconciously. _I'm thinking like Hermione now_, he thought, unable to wipe off the smile that crept to his lips.

"Harry!, close your mouth an come here, Macgonagall is calling us!" said Ron, separated of by about six meters from him.

He blushed a little, when he saw a Hogwarts girl laughing with her her friend, surely at him. He he was about to go towards Ron, when he felt soft fingers in his shoulder, obviously, as any of us would have done, he spun around just to be four inches away from Fleur's face, getting a first-row look into her eyes.

They stood there for a few seconds, just staring into each others eyes, when Harry came to his senses and shook his head, snapping Fleur out of her trance.

He had a weird knot in his stomach, so he supposed it was for being near somebody he didn't knew, because it wasn't like the butterflies in various places in his body when he saw Cho.

"Um, well...hi!" said Harry.

"Hi!, I came 'ere to give you deeze," she said with a somehow shy voice, even if Harry thought that only him could hear it, and handing him a little golden badge "pleeze go now to the cafetezia."

He recieved the badge, their fingers brushing against each other, and thanked her with a smile, only to see her smile to him weakly and go round to another group of Hogwarts' students, this time a few girls who had bonded up during the trip. Harry just stood there dumbfounded until a laugh just behind him made him go round, to see both his friends laughing and a hint of amazement in Ron's face.

"Harry, What you just did was awesome!," he said.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You don't know?, you made a half-veela blush! You are probably the first one ever to do that!" said Ron.

"Come on, she didn't blush, you were too far. And I was near her and I didn't saw it" said Harry, showing confidence he didn't had; had Fleur really blushed? He was only focusing in her eyes, leaving the rest of her face unchecked. But, if she did, was it really that difficult? He had to check that at the Library, because, Ron could be wrong, right? He didn't knew about veelas until the Quidditch World Cup, and he was especially manipulable by the so-called-'Veela Charm'.

He walked through the Cafeteria's door, following his friends, and took a glance at their badges, which they had already on their robes, and noticed that they were silver, unlike his. He didn't had time to think about it when he was shoved into a line were all the Hogwarts students were.

Then he saw Macgonagall hushing into the line the group of girls he saw seconds earlier. Then a group, this time lightly clothed, of Dumstrang students entered the room, and formed their own line in front of them. Looking around, Harry saw that they were in a big circular room, and the entrance was between two long tables, a circular one in the center for the teachers, and a third one near the one at they left. 

Madame Maxime stood up, and Harry saw the whole student body standing up, as well as the teachers, _Hope we don't have to do that too_, he said to himself, knowing better than that.

**//French\\**

Madame Maxime looked around, smiling with what Harry recognized with a little difficulty, pride.

"My dear students, as you know, the Triwizard Tournament, held last year in Hogwarts was not a complete success, and the schools and other institutions had a back-up plan, which consisted bassically in the realization of yet another event, learning from the mistakes from the last one.

As you probably are unaware, I must tell you that this students will share your bedrooms, (there were groans and exited whispers from both genders from all the three tables) and will accompain you in some of your classes. As always the lake in the northwest is out of bounds, in the surface , or bellow. Now we will proceed with their selection."

A woman with Chinese factions walked to the front of them and began to point her wand at each one. Each of them glowed a soft blue in their throath, and she continued to do this to everyone in the Dumstrang row. When she started to do it with the Hogwarts students, surprise exclamations were listened from the other row, and all of them were in French, as Harry could hear and understand; then he saw the woman pointing at him, and then taking a confused look.

"Can you speak in French?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss" he answered.

The confused look left her face, and an amused look replaced it. Harry ignored it, just like she did and continued to charm Ron, who was at his left.

"What happened, Harry?" he asked in a perfect French.

"You know now" Harry said.

"What?, oh wait! I'm talking in French! Wicked! This spell is really useful Harry!, maybe you can use it to teach me Parselmouth!" said Ron, a little too excited for Harry's liking.

"Ron, I know this spell, it makes you able to understand anyone who had drank the 'Revelius' potion. But it is a poison for any other animal, usually leaving them passed out until the effect wears off."

"Bumer. You know, it's useful, anyway, if somebody is speaking some made up or long lost language you'd understand"

"Ron, I could talk for ten minutes non-stop of why is it so difficult to use this potion, and it's a wonder that they could do it"

"Yes Mione, but then how did you said you learned it using a spell?"

"Ron, that spell used my parselmouth 'abilities', and even then it wasn't what you'd say 'easy', and I doubt that I would be able to do so if I wasn't able to conjure a patronus beforehand"

"What does successfully conjuring a patronus has to do with successfully making a language learning spell?" Neither of them noticed those Beauxbatons near them giving shocking looks at them.

"Concentration Ron, concentration. To conjure a patronus you need to concentrate hard on a happy memory, while clearing your head from ALL the other memories"

"Fine 'Mione" said Ron.

"You seem to have an obsession with her lately, don't you Ronniekins?" said Shinji.

"Shut up, Shinji"

In that moment the Asian woman made the spell to the last Hogwarts' student, Harry began to feel kinda tired, and began to wonder when they would go to sleep.

"Now, the time of the choice" Said Madame Maxime, and the woman who casted the spell pointed her wand to the floor muttering something. In front of each of them there was a piece of parchment, with a single question, and three answers to choose.

At his sides Ron and Shinji were both frowning staring at the words in front of them, and tapping one of them with their wands. He looked at his.

_____________________________________________________

_|Which animal suits you better? Pick one and tap it with your wand._

_|_

_|**Dog**_

_|**Wolf**_

_|**Killer Whale_______________________________________**_

He frowned. His first choice would be a Dog, loyal and always ready, but he felt weirdly attracted to the Wolf. He tapped it and looked up and saw a blue mist in front of everyone but the Beauxbatons at the tables and the treachers. The mist dissapeared and a hundred animals appeared in over each table. The table at the left of the netrance had a wolf over it. He did the obvious and wlaked towards it.

Said table erupted in cheers, and soon he was followed by a lot of people, including Dumstrang students, but he noticed that both Shinji and Ron headed for another table. He waved them good-bye, and took a seat in the first blank he found.

"Hello, my name is Catalina Gonzales" said a pretty redhead girl at his left. He looked at her, she had the traces of having had freckles in her nose, but they were barely noticeable. Her hair was red, but not fiery like that of the Weaslys, but rather black. Her name wasn't French, she is surely from Spain or something.

"Harry Potter. You aren't from around here, are you?" he said.

"Nope, my mother moved here when I was five" answered the girl.

"Nice," he said, "but when do we eat?"

"I don't konw. The food must be comming by now. Oh!, sorry,this is my friend Nadine" she said quickly, maybe a little too quickly for Harry's liking, but the girl had a something that made people like her.

When her friend presented her, she nooded politely, and offering her hand she said in a shy voice.

"Nadine Lenoir. Pleased to meet you, sir."

Harry's frowned and Nadine Lenoir cowered behind her friend. Harry's face inmediately lit up.

"Don't worry, just...don't call me sir, OK?"

"Yes, sir," "ups!" she blushed deeply, and Harry snickered.

"You have a lot to learn, my young padawan" said Catalina.

Harry grinned, and saw the food floating through the door.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

*1*: Neville, in the end of their first year tried to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione, even if he was easily 'disabled'. I suppose that should happen to some extent with unconfident characters who meet him. Also have in mind that he felt Harry's whole life, even if he ended forgetting most of it, also saw Harry's horrible childhood. At least his uncles and later his sensei(Teacher) didn't spoiled other children in front of Shinji just for the fun of it, and his father and mother should have been loving fathers until Yui was absorbed.

****************

That's it, I'm kinda writing while mom is oblivious of it and she here so I'd better write short. If you have a questions about a blank in the plot, or anything of the plot, just review.

_Pegeuk signing off._


	9. The End and the Beggining

**Harry Potter and the Magical Wands**

**TimGold: Well, you'd have to read bellow! The REAL H/F won't appear until next chapters, and I want it to seem possible because a lot of H/F's create a long crush since the Triwizard, from both of them, and would only fit highly improbable AU fics.**

And the B guy, if you don't like it, why the hell you even take time to review, geez, a constructive comentary takes less than 15 seconds, too much for you to handle? ;P

A/N Last chapter was like this fic returned from hell, first I had barely planned that Harry would go to Beauxbatons, and now I only have comas to plan!

After having a bit of a thought, I decided to also use OotP data about spells and kinds of wizards, and I'll add some things, that obviously will be needed in my fic, but I'll also take a few ideas I got from other fics.

Beauxbatons students actually are graded on percentages, some of the excelling ones surpasing the 100% line. The Races are graded for their average percentages. Teachers give and take small percentages as the Hogwarts teachers would giveor take points. Just imagine that Harry is explained of it on the course of the night, cause I'd take too long to make a scene just for it, and I want this chapter up as soon as I can.

Review please! Make yourselves be heard no matter what it is, and I'll gladly answers your questions, if you have. 

Chapter 9: The End and the Beggining

The food soon settled down in front of them, placing itself along the table, much like the food at Hogwarts, but he noticed that the food right in front if him was either his favouurite, or dietetic food.

The noise of chatter rose in all the three tables, and Harry turned to Nadine.

"So...how's Beauxbatons?" he asked her, trying to make her speak to make her more comfortable around him.

"Well, it's nice, most of the time. But, for example, guys are hard to get, you know, with Fleur around, and everything"

"Fleur is a nice girl, as far as I know, and she cares deeply for her sister"

"Well, I don't know, I've never actually talked to her, even if we're in the same Race"

"Care to elaborate your concept of race?"

"Race is a... how to put it...like you...you saw the animal you chosed in the Paper appearing over here, right?" said Catalina.

"Yeah, a wolf"

Catalina continued, but Harry saw Nadine raising both her eyebrows in the corner of his eye, "well, people who end in the same race is because their animals are related, but mine was a cat, and hers," she said, pointing to Nadine, "was a toad, so I don't know if that's entirely true"

"Mine was a wolf, but there was also a dog in it, those two are closely related"

"Maybe you were destined to meet us" said Catalina.

"Cool, so do you guys have inter-Race Quidditch?"

"We do have quidditch, but it isn't between Races, cuz the qualities to be sorted in a certain change with time. Each of the three tables have been once filled with Dark Wizards, but about 1850 it settled to have dark wizards settled in various places, for example, that guy over there is a Velé," she said, pointing to a dark haired boy with an aristocratic smug expression plastered on his pale face, "one of the oldest pureblood famillies in France, and he has surrounded himself with a gang of muggleborn-haters, from all Races, and it's getting quite annoying these days" said Nadine.

"Don't worry, I'm used to people like that" said Harry.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah. By they way, congratulations, you actually made a History fact worth to hear, unlike my teacher" 

"Really?" she said.

"You right"

Their little conversation ended as soon as Harry finally began to eat from the food in front of him, and half an hour later it didn't looked as if he was stopping anytime soon. Fortunately for Beauxbatons' food reserves, Madame Maxime stood up.

"You may leave"

The table for the teachers sank in the floor, and all the students stood up heading up for the door.

"New students this way" a voice yelled over the conversations Harry's table.

Harry headed to the Fleur, who was the girl who had talked, and remembering the pin in his pocket, he putted it on.

At his arrival to the small group a lot of Dumstrang students suddenly stiffened, and a few offered their hands in a very Percy-like way making Harry slightly uneasy.

He shook them hastily and turned his attention to Fleur, who seemed to be the one leading them to their sleeping quarters.

"You maybe haven't been informed, but you will be spending two weeks here, before the Globlet arrives, and you will be sharing classes with our student body. You must keep in mind while your staying here that you are going to be treated like any Beauxbatons student. Have I made myself clear?"

Harry nodded, and everyone around him did the same, but then he saw a two other groups in the other tables, probaly with the rest of 'transfer' students. _Why didn't Dumbledore told us this little detail before?_

"Each person entering our Race must say the password to pass, which I will tell you once we are there, OK?"

Several rounds of noding passed before Harry  could finally drift away in his bed, sleeping...

The next morning he came joking with Nadine and Catalina all the way until breakfast. Nothing worth of mention happened, until the three of them were exiting the room towards the Cafeteria.

"What Harry? Too busy with your girlfriends to remember your old friends?" said a voice behind them.

"Ron! Calm down, what did you wanted, to keep all to myself missing you two?" Harry said without thinking, when he noticed what he said, however, he did nothing because it was the truth.

"Oh, I should have supposed the famous Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't want to be bothered by his frineds, right?"

"Ron calm down before you make things worse"

"Oh! So it's always me who makes things wrong right? I've nkown you for a long, long time, and I can tell you are nothing but a pathetic coward"

"You really think that? For your information Ronald Weasly, I was the one who had to face Quirrel ALONE" Harry said with his voice slowly raising "Who had  to lose all those points and go to the Forbiden Forest in first year? Me. 

Who had to grab the flying key in the broom-room? Me. Who was the one locked up in his room in the summer before socond year? Me."

Harry was already screaming, and Ron's face only became redder, wich didn't helped his temper.

"WHO HAD TO FACE THE BLOODY BASILIK WITH ONLY A SWORD THAT I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE? ME. I WAS THE ONE BLACK WAS AFTER WHEN I PATRONUSED AWAY ALL THOSE DEMENTORS! I WAS THE ONE HATED BY THE SCHOOL AND _YOU_ AFTER I ENTERED THE TRIWIZARD!," people were beginning to stare "I WAS THE ONE WHO HA TO OUTFLY THAT DRAGON! I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO FIND YOU IN THE LAKE! I HAD TO ENTER THAT MAZE AND FACE BLAST ENDED SKREWTS, SPHINXES, BOGGARTS AND ACROMANTULAS! I HAD TO SEE CEDRIC DIE! I HAD TO DUEL VOLDEMORT HIMSELF! I'M VOLDEMORT'S NUMBER ONE IN HIS BLACK LIST! YOU CALL THAT A COWARD? WELL, THEN YOU AREN'T WORTH OF MY PRESENCE, YOU MAKE ME SICK, WEASLY!"

Without another word Harry passed like a wraith between him and Shinji.

Nadine and Catalina, who had been just watching the whole scene ran behind Harry, both very pale.

Harry walked in his black school robes until the Cafeteria, and people were so scared that only Nadine and Catalina were anywhere in a five meter radius around him. Harry kept walking and sitted himself hard in front of the table where the food already was, not caring if he was in the right one.

It seemed right because Nadine and Catalina seated by his side.

Catalina spoke first, "Was that true? I mean, what you yelled to him?"

Harry looked up, "Of course, do I look that a liar?"

Slightly scared beacouse of his outburst before Nadine entered, "No, it's not that, just that...a Basilik, why would a Basilik do in your school?"

"Long story, remember to tell you this weekend"

"Come on, it's not like you are a murder, or a show off like a lot of people I know, and we won't tell anyone, will we?" Catalina shook her head.

"You see?"

"Ok, I'll tell you, but not here, later, after Charms"

Harry began to eat, and half an hour later Harry and his French friends were entering the Charms classroom. Harry seated himself as far as he could from Ron, who was unfortunately in this class at this same hour.

Fortunately the class passed  quicly, because professor Chang was an extric teacher, and was extrangely biased to Harry's Race. Harry particulary laughed when Ron was the only one given twice extra homework at the end of the class, and only his Race got extra homework.

"Is she always like that? You know it's nice, but still - " Harry asked.

"Well, she has been like this since I entered here at eleven"

"You also entered at eleven?"

"Of course, it's an international standart. But we are getting out of the point"

They both pulled him into an empty broom closet, seated him in a wooden box, and they sat cross legged in the floor, looking up at him.

"Talk. Now. No excuses." Said Nadine, managing to sound dangerous.

"OK, I guess that I should begin him. It all begins with a student named Tom Marvollo Riddle..."

An hour and half later, and after several interrumtions by their angry stomachs, he finished. He had actually surprised himself with what he told them, he never expected to open up with extrangers, but he figured out that he just had a story to tell that wanted desperately to get out of him. Besides, they were both good at listening.

"...so Fudge refuses to believe he's back, and calls me a demented liar, calls Dumbledore senile and leaves"

They both have been quiet during his explanation, and began asking questions, both at the same time.

"So you've fought Weasly before? - "

"You have a Firebolt? - "

"Your godfather broke from a wizarding prison? - "

Harry raised his hand, and to his surprise, they both quieted immediately.

"Yeah, wanna see it? The Firebolt, I mean?"

"Of course, my dear Bambi junior" said Catalina.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up"

She just smiled at him as they stood up and left the little broom closet. Nadine began to close her jacket, Catlina began to straighten her hair and Harry was fixing his robes, when all three of them stumbled with Madame Chang. Who was frowning at them.

"Um, I – er – we it's that I fought with someone, and I wanted to tell the, but  it was kinda private you know," he looked at her into her eyes, and she just nooded, "so we entered the first hiding spot we found and I explained it to them"

She stared at them, nodded again and left without a word. As she turned the corner a voice spoke behind him.

"So now you get away with snogging without dropping a tenth?"

"One of the good perks of being me, you know" said Harry winking to Draco Malfoy.

"You really didn't, did you, Harry?"

"Just give me the benefit of doubt, Draco"

The both turned around and began to walk in opposite directions, one of them with a couple of confused friends behind.

"He was kicked out of his house ond I was forced to seat near him in our trip. We made up in the process"

"Have you had a year without anything happening to you?"

"Maybe before my first birthday, I don't know honestly"

They headaded towards Herbology, wich was actually in a large terrace on the castle's roof. The second Higuest place on Beauxbatons, after the Astronomy observatory, as Nadine pointed out.

After a rather wanted rest because Mrs. Vilje was actualy a person who stuck to the saying '_Practice makes the Master' so they had intense practices, a lot of theory and even more tests._

Cat(Catalina) and Nadine went to eat, and Harry picked out of his trunk a book that he had never opened, ever since his birthday, a few months ago.

With '_A Marauders Guide to Animagi and Marauder Maping' under his arm, and left without a real destination. He never used stairs, for he new that they tended to cjange directions, just like in Hogwarts. After ten minutes walking, he found a promising room and oppened it._

It was circular with probably a two meter radious, a little table and a couch in front of it It had four big windows, probably to the cardinal points, and seemed to be in the top of a tower. He seated in the couch and oppened the bock, filled with expectation.

The book wasn't bad, anyway, it's just that it was like they had taken all the notes they had, put a cover on it and call it a book. He had been reading for about five minutes when he saw someone else in the room.

It was a woman, a beautiful woman, with lovely brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, surely the most beautiful one he had ever seen. 

She was completely naked, excepting for a golden necklace. He had the weird inclination to kiss her, but he was paralized, fearing that if he moved she would ran away.

The woman just walked towards him,while was just there, not daring to move a muscle. She leaned into him a kissed him. At first, for about half a second he was still afraid of moving, but immediately let that feeling pass, replaced for one of something very sweet entering hm through his mouth. It was the greatest feeling that Harry's confused mind could think of. He hugged the woman as she stood up without breking the kiss. They walked until the nearest wall, only to Harry lean his back on it. The sweetness feeling began to expand to all his body, making him light headed.

Their lips finally parted, and the woman stood up, leaving Harry panting and sweaty with his back on the wall. When she saw him, she looked surprised, shocked and a little scared.

"You are alive?" she said, in a voice that made Harry want to kiss her even more. 

His mind began to stir, as if waking up, and he tried to clear his thoughts, but it was difficult with the feeling of sweetness still running through his veins. He nooded.

"You can't, it's imposible"

He frowned, and the sweetness in his body suddenly changed. It stopped to be sweet, but it wasn't painful luckily, it was more as a feeling of something that was inside him trying to harm him, but there was something else preventing it from making any damage.

He saw the woman taking a little pendant in her necklace, and for some magical reason it enlarged and changed it's shape. Into a dagger.

"_EXIME!" Harry screamed and a bluish rayof light hit the creature square in the center. It was the only spell that came to his mind, or to him, but it was uncomplete, for what he knew, and was supposed to repel the spider kind of creatures. He was really surprised when the female creature flew to the other side of the room, with a nasty bruise on her chest._

She raised the dagger over her head, obviously to throw it at him, but another voice intervened "EXPELIARMUS!"

This time it was a red ray what hit the creature and sent it thrashing through the window.

Ignoring the dagger that missed his head for inches he ran to the window, as well the owner of the voice. They were apparently on a tenth floor, but there was no sign of the creature or woman that Harry had just kissed.

"You OK?" asked the voice.

He turned to face the owner, and somehow he wasn't surprised to see Fleur Delacour looking at his eyes.

"The dagger here gave me a fright, and that thing just kissed me"

"What the hell was it?"

"No idea. Tell me, does kissing a veela gives you a feeling of sweetness running in your veins?"

"Not that I'm aware, and I _really_ am, you know"

"Well, so what are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came to my private – wait a second. What are _you_ doing here?"

Fleur saw the ex-champion in front of her take a worried glance over her shoulder. She turned and saw a book lying open  in the table. The boy was still unmoving, and highly uncomfortable.

She picked up the book and read the title in the cover. She laid in the couch that was in front in the little table taking a suggesting, if not seducting pose.

"Explain."

Harry seated in the little table, and, for the second time that day, he began to recall everything he remembered from his life.

"Once upon a time, there was this island called England were there is a big castle where people with magical powers learns to..."

I'm not sure if Harry was OCC this chapter, but I'm quite pleased that it took so little time to write, after all you had to wait for the last chapter. So far I only need you to review, and not to worry, beacuse the tittle will eventually make sense.  I have little to say, but to wish good things to the country I live in, for that a national holyday had just passed.

Oh, and press that tempting little button at the left bottom of the page, will ya? Review!

                _Pegeuk signing of._


	10. The Animaldore Potion

**Harry Potter and the Magical Wands**

A/N Well, this chapter is really long, and I just couldn't spilt it in two, I'm just warning. I want to officially begin a search for someone to check up on the first chapters. I know some parts are kind of confusing, but I want to keep going on the fic, and revising would take too much time. If you didn't made search though characters, you are warned this is  a Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour Novel Lenght(or almost), Romance, Action/Adventure, AU to OotP, fifth year fic.

Come on, review, just leave a blank review, to let me know you read it, how much can it take?

I forgot to tell you, last chapter had a mistake, they stay in Beauxbatons until Christmas, not just two weeks. And, Fleur's father works in this Department, allowing Fleur to overhear where the potions were kept.

It was supposed that no outsiders should enter the building, but after several discussions with the Magical Entertainment Department, A few rooms were opened to the public, just like this one.

As you can read bellow, Harry is begining to be tempted by Fleur's physical atributes, and next chapter they will be bonding even more. Hope the mindlink wasn't too cliché, but I need it for the BIG scene in the last chapters.

_Normal thoughts_

_'Mindspeech Between people'_

And I take a new outlook on reviews. You review signed, and I'll review your fics.

This is chapter 10, enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Animaldore Potion

Two weeks later...

Harry grabed Fleur's arm and hoped backwards, but unfortunately another branch of the tree was directed at him. He raised his arm, but his wrist was facing the three and he got a deep cut where a suicidal would try to kill himself.

He ran side by side with Fleur, until they where some good two running minutes away from the whomping willow specimen there, panting, bleeding and scared to death, but alive.

"Are you OK?" Fleur had a nasty gash in her elbow.

For that moment, blood was covering Harry's hand, but in that moment he didn't noticed, he was worried about Fleur, whose wound was much bigger.

How did they ended here, you guess? Well, it all began the night Harry revealed himself to Fleur. They had checked the book, and to become an animagus, among all the possible ways, the 'easiest' have been making a potion.

_The Animaldore Potion, as it was called, took seven months to brew, if made correctly, morphed the individual's anatomic structure. It's mayor setback was that the subject's mind took a while to adapt to being controled by the human, time elonged by the amount of magical capabilities of the animal._

The usual time for adaptating to a mammal like a cat was about ten minutes, but the potion was incredibly complicated. Even a potions master of the rank of Severus Snape would have a lot of trouble brewing it.

Therefore, they had two options, either to try to brew the potion, or to get it already brewed from somewhere or someone else.

The reason they were near the Haunted Lake Forest in Beauxbatons was simple. Not to find ingredients for the potion, but for something rare and useful: material to sew a Invisibility Cloack.

They had decided to steal the potion, but the only place they knew the potion could posibly be was the Research and Development of the French Ministry of Magic, wich had it exposed in the visitors zone, and fortunately they had a visit to Germigni, the nearby magical city.

They first had wanted to use the Invisibility Cloack, but it couldn't hold the both of them. Harry seemed to be having a growth spurt, and was getting taller than Fleur. Other weird thing was that his eyesight was slowly repairing itself, and know he could go around without glasses, even if he couldn't read mostly anything, but even Dumbledore haven't given them a clear answer in his owl. Maybe because he haven't told anyone else about the kiss with the thing but...

As being a natural in having the right ideas in the right moments, Harry had suggested to find the material and sew their own Cloacks.  Fleur improved the idea by telling him to make clothes: much harder to lose and  better mobility and speed, were just some of it's advantages.

Their material quest led them to several animals. The Invisibility Cloacks were made from the skin, scales, feathers or fur of an animal. They had decided for a big water reptilian, a Royal Kilisab.

This Royal Kilisab evaded Dementors as much as the spiders dodged a Basilik, with the big diference that he was disgusted with them, not scared. Harry's Monster Book of Monsters said that it used to live in deep, dark, water- filled places. Such as the Haunted Lake. It was a crucial difference between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Because of the Royal Kilisab suspected to live in the Haunted Lake, Dementors won't go anywhere near the castle grounds.

Even if Hogwarts lake was big, and deep, it wasn't appropiate for a Royal Kilisab, it was far too crowded with non-dark

They had gone through the surrounding forest, and into to the shore and Harry had casted a Patronus, successfully luring the Royal Kilisab. The Kilisab was huge, the only thing Harry had seen of that size was the Hungarian Horntail. It took two hours in parsel to convince the Kilisab to give them some of his scales. The Kilisab at the end have given them about forty pounds of them.

Unluckily, on their way back, they awoke a Whomping Willow, resulting the situation they are in.

Back to our heroes, Harry wanted to see the wound Fleur had. He brushed away some blood to get a better view, and after two secons seconds, he saw the wound closing itself.

"What the hell?"

"What the hell what, Harry?"

"Nothing, it's just that after a couple secons that my blood touched yours I thought your wound healed, that's all"

"Touch it again"

"What?" Harry was confused there.

"Touch it again, you'll know if you were imagining it"

Harry did as he was told and soon both of their wounds were healing. "It's working!" he exclaimed. But as soon as the wounds and every trace of it was erased, Harry blacked out, doing something he was sure he would never do again, he fell to the floor convulsing, and began to feel Fleur's life,just like Shinji's in Diagon Alley...

He met all the Delacours, feeling every impression they made on Fleur, he accompained her through her first five years in Beauxbatons, feeling the pain she felt everytime a female rejected her, the exasperation she felt everytime a male was to occuoied staring at her to be coherent, the pride she felt when the Goblet of Fire threw out her name for a champion.

He felt the worry and the sense of defeat as Fleur was defeated in the second Task, and depending onyour point of view, he was with her everywhere she went, even for a shower or a bath, and her first kiss **(A/N urgh, can you imagine anon-gay guy kissing another guy who was in fact, kissing with a girl?) with Roger at the Yule Ball. **

He was inside and with her when she found out that she was a Bird-speaker, an ability blocked at young age. He was within her  in the ectoplasmic dimension and in the moment she almost blushed in front of her in the Beauxbatons Great Hall at his arriving. He was with her playing every prank she did the last six years, and the nineteen pranks they have both played in the short two weeks, when she had discovered and infiltrated in the Dormitories of the other Races, and when she had stolen for him the Dragons game he had created from Ron and Shinji. And he knew Fleur was seeing exactly the same, but from his point of view.

He awoke, feeling the mud on his back, without his glasses yet seeing very well. _'I never expected that'_ he felt weirdly drained at doing this.

Fleur looked at him in the eye

_'Was that you?'_

'_I think so' _he thought back.

Fleur send what they were both thinking _'Do we have a mindspeech link?'_

"Yeah"

"We can use this at our advantage, you know"

"Really?" Harry said, sarcastic.

"Doesn't matter now, anyway. We must get back before they know we aren't there"

They continued their walk, both of them finding it extrangely easy, but they where getting drowsy, they have been outside all night.

They wrote the password in the wall of the corridor on the right end of the eight floor. They went for their own stairs, hid the Kilisab's scales in their respective trunks, magically repaired their robes,  magicaly cleaned them from any blood, changed into their pijamas and gone to sleep.

Unaware they were that someone had seen them when they had passed the third floor. Unaware that Ronald Weasly had seen them in blood stained robes

The next day was the same rutine for Harry: Classes, pranking Weasly, studying, pranking Weasly, eating, pranking Weasly, hanging with Nadine and Catalina, pranking Weasly, studying extra hard For DADA, pranking Weasly and hanging out with Fleur. Needless to say, he was a busy guy.

Harry's first prank had been rather a revenge, because Weasly had made that everytime he spoke a little voice said that he loved Snape. In return he made his hair blond and greasy, erased his freckles and gave his face ferret factions. Not Even Madame Madeline( The school Healer) was able to undo it, and he was so embrassed he didn't left his room the whole day.

As usual, he met Fleur eleven o'clock in their room. When he entered Fleur was already waiting for him.

"Hey Fleur"

"Hey Harry"

"You ready?"

"Yes, mistress"

"Shut up, or –"

"Or what, you'll undo my hair?"

Steping fowards, she did as he told, making his hair even messier.

He glared at her _'Bloody Veela girl'._

_'Arrogant little boy'_

Harry broke eye contact in the middle of the "Mindphrase". Fleur's face suddenly looked tensed up, as if she was trying hard to remember something. The mindphrase ended without interruptions, but Fleur was kinda sweaty, with the only source of light being moonlight through the windows, I don't think you don't have a mental image of her, do I?.

Looking away, for he was inmune to Veelas, not women. _Blast Fleur and her low cleavage dressess he though, fortunately not sending the message._

"Let get started with this thing, we don't know how much it'll take"

"OK" she said as Harry emptied the contents of his bag over the scales in the table.

"Alright, you make them fitting and I turn them into clothes, Understood?"

They both withdrew their wands, and pointed at the big pile of scales.

"One," Harry began counting, "two, THREE!"

"CAB DRACIR SERODAIVA ROIRETNI!" two voices screamed at the same time.

Two small twisters appeared over the table, and as suddenly as they appeared, they were gone. Leaving two suits neatly folded with a pair of boots and socks by them in the little table.

Harry and Fleur walked slowly to the suits. The material appeared to be leather and kinda melt with the color of the table. They had diferenciated clothes, and they had...No! it couldn't be, they have never conjured any –

"Harry, it's underwear!" Fleur squealed.

"Give me a little privacy, Fleur" Harry flicked his wand, and a curtain was floating between them. He heard the rustling of dresses falling to the floor, and it took a big deal of will power not to disaparate the cortain, and even more will power was needed, when he remembered how was Fleur a minute ago, _'sweaty'._

"What?"

"Nothing"

Harry felt suddenly drained, and sweat was all over him for apparently not reason. _This didn't happened when I glared at her, just when I greeted her, wait a second!, I know! eye contact! That's it!, it probably needs more energy if there isn't any eye contact!_, he got the idea as he was absently putting the pants. When he was finished, he called over to Fleur.

"You ready?"

"Hey!, I'm a girl! have some patience"

Harry rolled his eyes, and transfigurated a stone near him into a mirror, it took a while, because he was used to transfigurate things of about the same size. He gasped. Staring back at him wasn't the skinny boy that had been living with the Dursleys or the Weaslys last summer, but a handsome young man, dressed in what surely were twenty pouns of Royal Kilisab's scales, yet he felt incredibly free. The material seemed to be leather, but it was soft and watery to the touch. Just like his costume for the Halloween Ball at Hogwarts, it appeared to nave been taken directly from the Matrix trilogy, long coat included. It also had a couple of gloves, wich seemed to melt with the skin

The courtain behind him disspeared, and he side stepped to his right to leave Fleur look at herself.

He just stood there, silently staring at Fleur. Her hair was falling loose to her waist, and the Clothes fit her perfectly, it was more of a second skin than a piece of clothes. Both of the suits had a hood falling backwards, he noticed it and pulled it up.

He saw Fleur looking around in wonder, looking for him. Surprisingly, under the hood he could see perfectly, and he could breathe without being stuffy. He looked at Fleur directly into the eye 'We must ensure that the hoods won't fall'

'Let me see –' she send, her eyes unfocused as she pulled her hood up. She instantly dissapeared from sight, and Harry lost his focus on her eyes.

"We must improve comunication, while we can't see each other, you know" Harry said speaking aloud.

"So, what's left?" Harry picked up the parchment they had carefuly elaborated a few days ago, just after they both had pulled their hoods down.

| Step      Task                                      Done

|

|  1.           Find info about IV's                Yes

|  2.           Obtain material for IV's          Yes

|  3.           Sew Inv. Clothes                    Yes

|  4.           Cloack the brooms                 Yes

|  5.           Obtain AP from R&D in Mom   

|  6.           Successfully become ani-_________________________                                                    

"Two more to go"

"Fine by me," she said , siting in the couch, in their private Headquarters. She tapped the table in front of them.

"Up For a Dragons game?" she said picking from the table one of the Devices that Harry had used in his trip to Beauxbatons.

"Yes! I mean, no. It's that I think we should practice this mindspeech thingie. You know it drains you, if there isn't eye contact," he paused for a second, and Fleur nodded, "so we must practice it, and also try sending different things than words, like feelings or memories you can send, I've read a lot of that in Sci-Fi novels before, and they seem to be able to send complex thoughts"

And so they began to practice mindspeaking **( A/N I've read a lot of fics where the connected people can easily send from feelings to memories like passing a paper. I know from personal (yeah, as if) experience that there is much more, and it's much harder than what usualy fics say).**

It was dawn already when they came back to their rooms, already using their new set of clothes to pass unoticed. Harry found them to be quite cool, they tended to make his movements quieter, and the helped him greatly for hiding in the shadows.

The next day, already changed, he had Charms first as it was his first school day, and he had been so tired that he fell asleep in his desk. When he awoke he was at the infirmary, with a reading Nadine by his side.

"What happened?" He asked, slowly sitting.

"Well, we had Charms first," she said. Looking up from her book, "but you fell asleep in your desk after ten minutes, and profesor Chang tried to awake you with spells, to no avail, so she sent you to the infirmary, and the nurse thought it was because of simple exhaustion. What were you doing with Fleur last night?" she said.

"Me? And Fleur? You just probably – "

"We aren't blind, Harry, we saw you trying to make eye contact with Fleur in the meals, and then both of you dissapear from your rooms. Today, you and Fleur end in the Infirmary, both from exhaustion. You'd also suspect anything, right?"

"Look, Fleur is waking up!" said Harry, trying to change the topic.

Luckily, Nadine fell for it, and she rounded to face a waking Fleur, whose hair, even just after waking up, was as stunning as ever, if not more.

Harry made eye-contact with her, and he immediately sent a memory, recieving an idea almost instantly. It seemed that Fleur had thought of this before ending in the infirmary, obviously.

"Did the prank worked? I fell asleep, and it seems to be night already"

"Hmph, good job Fleur, now she knows about it" Harry said sarcastically.

"It's not as if she wouldn't notice at the end, but it worked, right?" said Fleur, steading herself in her bed.

"I don't know, I just awoke a minute ago" replied Harry

"So did I" said Fleur simply.

"Hey, Nadine, was anyone turned into a donkey today?" asked Harry innocently.

"No that I can remember, but it took you all night to do that?" asked Nadine suspiciously.

"Hey! transfigurationg something, or changing something's color is easy, but to transfigurate a human completely?, and without you being there? Now that's something else" explained Fleur.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"Dinner time already" answered Nadine.

"We slept that long?" asked Harry incredulous.

"You stayed awake for over twenty four hours doing who-knows-what, you still need more sleep" said the nurse.

"But I'm not sleepy and I just slept for ten hours!"

"No buts, drink this" she forced some potion into his mouth and he immediately fell into a peaceful slumber.

The day they went to Germigni was cheery, remembering Harry of Hogsmeade trips, wich he heard Macgonagall telling Miss Chang would be every two weeks since their return to Hogwarts.

It took about an hour and half to arrive to the little town, and Harry sneaked out from Nadine and Catalina, and headed towards Fleur, who had been stalking him from the beggining.

They were both silent to the outsiders, but they were mindspeaking furiously. This was the first time Fleur did something of this nature, besides the Triwizard, that's it, and for ther first time in his life, Harry was looking for throuble, instead the other way wich usually happened.

'_So how are you feeling abut this, Bolt?'_ mind said Fleur.

_'Since when I'm Bolt...um...,' he suddenly smirked, 'Vixen?'_

_'Well, obviously a bolt must have hit you square for you to have your hair that way' she sent, and before Harry could do anything she passed her hand through his hair, making it even messier that ever, if that's possible._

_'Hey! stop it!'_

They finally reached the place they were heading to. Harry's Firebolt, covered completely by his father's Invisibility Cloack was hanging crossed in his back as a sword sheath, and Fleur's own broom was in a similar fashion.

They got out of their robes, and pulled their hoods up. Immediately the Conditional Sticking Charm they had placed began to work, preventing the hoods to fall when they needed it the less, like when flying top speed in his broom.

Harry mounted his broom, and checked the corner of his glasses. After his eyesight was misteriously repaired, he kept the glasses not to raise suspicion, but he used them as a "Marauder Glasses Map"(MGM).

It was currently very limited, it had a brief outline of his surrounding from birdsight, with green dots for every being with phisical or magical energy similar to a human's. For some reason, his dot and Fleur were red and orange, respectively.

Fleur had already kicked of, and he followed suit.

As he was able to follow her without actually seeing her, she would serve as the guide and back-up. Harry casted a Silencing Charm around him, and so did Fleur.

They were already entering the complex, unoticed by the magic concealment detectors placed in the area, the Royal Basilik's magic was far too powerful for the artifacts capabilities. As they flew  the corridors, memorizing the way, he remembered the practice they did in the Quidditch Try-outs.

Harry had challenged Fleur to catch the Quaffle from him before ten minutes, offering her ten Galleons if she did. He was currently in a school practice broom as everyone else, because the staff objected him trying out with a profesional broom, so he had to use a school brom, but not without making everyone else try in the same brooms. When she accepted, he flew at top speed towards the castle, flying with apparent ease in the corridors, with Fleur on his heels.

The ten minutes passed, with the Quaffle still on Harry's possesion. He had left ten Galleons richer, and familiar with flying on a broom indoors.

They arrived to the Potions sub-department, where the two vials of the potion were kept. Harry switched his glasses to magical detecting mode.

It was an unexpected property of the glasses, the searching magic of the marauders charms was positively affected by the Kilisab's scales presence, which Harry had been wearing when he enchanted his glasses. He had found out, when he disabled the map, that if he had the glasses on they showed a misty outline of the magic around him.

He saw the wards surrounding the vials, and in the MGM he saw Fleur positioning herself ready to escape, and making it impossible for the door to close. The room was squared, almost cubical, with about ten meters the wall, fifteen meters high and the two-and-a-half-meter door. The walls where hospital white, and nothing but the altar with the vials was there.

It was supposed that no outsiders should enter the building, but after several discussions with the Magical Entertainment Department, A few rooms were opened to the public, just like this one.

The wards were shaped as a big and thin cylinder almost reaching the ceiling. Almost.

He slowly flew to the ceiling, checked magically for hidden wards, and floated there.

He started his chronometer, and waited until it read 00:07

00:08 _Okay, one. _

00:09 _Two_.

00:10 _Three!_

Boiling with adrenaline, Harry fell in a vertical to the floor, much like he would do in a Quidditch game for the Snitch. The vials aproached rapidly as the seconds passed.

00:11 _Just ten meters to go..._

00:12 _Three feet more..._

00:12.50

 _'Got 'em! Let's get out of here, Fleur,' he felt the now familiar dizziness of mindspeaking without eye contact for a centh of second, but the feeling dissapeared as soon as it came, probably for the Anti-Dizziness potion he poured in his goblet earlier in the cafeteria_

He immediately returned the horizontal to leave, and he mind felt Fleur doing the 'mind sonar' she had discovered for accident.

00:15

He flew at top speed to the door, and as soon as they both left the door, Harry heard the wards making a noise similar to the muggle alarms.

They were flying in the corridors, when suddenly bars began to fall from the ceiling caging them, or trying to do so.

Harry and Fleur were too fast for the magically sent signal, the bars falling shut at their backs.

Thud! Sounded the bars hittong the floor.

00: 20

Thud!

00:21

Thud!

Thud!

00:22

Thud!

00:23

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

00:24

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

00:25

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

00:26

00:27

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

00:28

00:29

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

00:30

Thud!

They were almost in the entrance hall, just another turn...

Thud!

00:31

_Thud!_

There was it!, but they saw a heavy and thick metal door closing the main exit.

_Damm! They won't get me when I'm so close to get out. _

_"Reducio Lock!" he yelled, silenced by the charm._

_'Alohomora!' he heard in his head, probably the eco of a spell yelled by Fleur._

He saw the eyes of a ministry wizard widening as two spells, comming apparently from nowhere darted to the door. 

One hit it and the Mechanical-Magical door slowed closing, but the second spell hit then, and the central part of the door exploded into a thousand little pieces. The wizard blacked out from fear or shock, not seeing two currents in the smoke created as Harry and Fleur flew into the explosion and to freedom, neither he felt the breeze they made with their movement.

Harry shuted his eyes close as he darted across the intense heat the explosion created, foul smell of smoke entering his hood. He finally saw the "colors" under his eyelids **(There are!, I swear I've seen them!, just close your eyes and you'll see them too!)** turn from dark blue and black to bright orange with hints of yellow. He oppened his eyes as he flew high into the air.

00:36

He looked down, and saw the mess they had created.

Smoke was rising in the air as a fire spread in the building, but it was quicly controled by the officials. Harry switched his glasses again, but didn't saw the familiar yellow spot near him.

The adrenaline returning to his blood as a predator returns to it's un killed prey, he franctically searched the floor, and saw Fleur waving at nowhere.

Harry floated slowly towards her, pulled down his hood, and dismounted his broom.

"That was a close one, was it?" Fleur said.

"Yeah, but we were lucky the wards where confused with us flying brooms and using Killisab's scales clothes, you know, nobody told us about the bars"

"Bah, we got out, right? There's no sense in dwelling in the past"

"If we leave the past forgotten," said Harry as he shrinked his broom, and pocketed it, "we'll make the same mistakes we did before"

"And survive to them as we did before" said Fleur, summoning some jeans and a turtle neck sweater. Harry did the same, and they both began to walk away, looking for Nadine and Catalina.

**Boom!**

Harry was thrown to the floor by something that hit him hard in the back.

Boom! A silver beam-shaped thingie flew from her wand, creating a explosions when it landed. Harry got up again, feeling kinda funny.

He widened his eyes when he saw who was standing five meters from there, pointing her wand at their general position, and a smoking crater behind her.

"Hermione?" he asked unbelieving.

"Desaungueo!" she yelled, but this time Harry was ready.

"Protegio!"

The spell bounced back in angle, missing Hermione by two meters.

"So what Ron wrote was true...you Did betrayed us"

Ha! A long chapter and in just two weeks!, I'm pleased with myself, I never really spected myself to write so fast. Thanks again to TimGold, my only faithfull reviewer.

                        _Pegeuk signing off._


	11. Animagus and aniowl

**Harry Potter and the Magical Wands**

Chapter 9: Animagus and Ani-owls

A sudden ray of scarlet light hit Hermione in her left arm and she fell to the floor unconscious.

A woman in her mid-thirties, with reddish brown hair, and a figure most girls would die for was walking closer to the unmoving form of Harry's ex-friend.

'You OK?'

'Yeah, it just knocked me of my feet'

'The stunner just threw you to the floor?,' she asked, disbelieving, 'it hit you perfectly in your back, how are you conscious?'

'Well I was practicing shield spells with my friend here, and I think there is still some residual shield or something. I'm not sure' lied Harry rapidly.

The woman seemed to think it for some time, and suddenly she smiled and held out her hand.

'Cynthia Freeman'

Harry shook her hand.

'Harry Potter'

The woman's reaction wasn't what Harry was used to. She suddenly returned to the bussines-like façade he had seen earlier.

'What are you doing here in France?'

This time it was Fleur who answered.

'He won the Triwizard Tournament last time, and it has been an old tradition that the former Champion is there at the Tournament helping the new champion. Last year it was impossible for obvious reasons'

'I'm not happy to be the one who ends telling you, but,' she suddenly looked uneasy, 'the British Ministry has begun a campaign to discredit you and Dumbledore. It was supposed to start before, probably in the summer last year, but some troubles appeared and had to be placed for a few months. There are really nasty pieces'

'Like what?' Harry was growing increasingly worried during her speech. He had been expecting something like this to happen, but ignored it as it took too long to take place.

'For example, if anyone comes with a far-fetched story they would call it a "tale worthy of Harry Potter" or "We're lucky he got no scar or we would have to worship him" and a lot of stuff like that'

'I'll kill Cornelius Fudge as soon as I return to England' said Harry, narrowing his eyes.

'I figured out that you would as you found out. I almost did when I overheard some officials planning it' Cynthia said.

'So what are you dong here in France?'

'Well, I was transferred as soon as they found out I knew. They had enough brains not to fire someone who hides their secrets, much less an Auror'

'You're an Auror?'

'Yeah, pleased to meet you. I saw you entered you first year back at Hogwarts. I was a Gryffindor seventh year at the time'

'Well, it was a pleasure meeting you miss Freeman. Will you owl sometime?'

'I'll keep you up to date with the coming and goings in the Government. God, I swear I'd quit if there aren't a lot of jobs for retired Aurors like I'd be'

Leaving Hermione where she was, Harry repaired his normal clothes and returned walking slowly to Beauxbatons, Catalina and Nadine forgotten, chatting in English about irrelevant things, like what robes were they would see people wear on the next Halloween Ball, laughing all the time about it.

That night, the moment they had been waiting for, finally arrived. They were becoming animagi, and they were near to set a record. One month from their decision to become such they were already receiving fruits, and all on they own, without having to ask anyone for help.

They had read that the clothes would be kept after the transformation, but it often tended to miss parts if the creature had some kind of magical power. Sirius' Grim, for example left him without his shirt, but considering he had another shirt, a sweater and his winter cloak on at the time it wasn't all that surprising.

That was a lot of magical power, since the animagus form had a weak form of the Sight, a rare gift among the conscious beings, living, or undead. James had decided to use for their transformation a long series of fairly difficult spells, which had the exact effect as the potion.

The Marauders had been able to neutralize the magical talent of the Grim, so Sirius had just ended with the appearance of said creature, not without the nasty side-effect of it. **(A/N Considering to take a visible shape only in front of humans who are going to die within the next 24 hours. It was never proven that the Grim sighting was the direct cause of the death)**

Moving silently and expertly around the castle, dressed in their worst clothes (To keep anything important, as their Stealth Suits), and covered with Harry's old Invisibility Cloak, they reached the edge of the forest surrounding the Haunted Lake.

They poured the contents of the vials in a goblet, pouring more than what the eye would call normal for such a small vial. Of course there was magic involved, but the effect remained there.

They raised the goblet and drank. First Harry, then Fleur. Everything followed the described symptoms. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

That's it, until Hedwig landed on one of the goblets with a letter tied to her talon. Then Harry saw with the last of his consciousness as Hedwig bent and also drank from the potion…

The creature woke up. Becoming a ghost out of instinct, it checked it's foreign surroundings looking foreign scents. He almost jumped when he picked a smell almost the same as his own. Almost. That's why he didn't picked it from the beginning, but it took him about a second, so there was nothing to worry about, except for the foreign location.

He could not hear anything else than the soft breeze brushing against the trees. It was a familiar sound in forest spaces, and for the smell of here, there was a big indoors structure somewhere nearby.

He heard a soft respiration in his left, and he turned around, re-becoming solid and visible instantly. He never expected to see the Pegasus standing near a goblet, and much less without it's herd behind it.

'Who are you?' he asked in Infadoo, the common language between magical creatures, hearing a voice perfectly matching his, overhearing the female ring it had.

'My name is…' it hesitated a second, and a thoughtful expression took her Unicorn-white face, 'Hedwig. I'm not sure, but it comes to me for some reason'

'Where's your herd?' asked the same female voice he had heard a second ago.

'I...don't know. Where are we anyway?' said the creature.

'A herd-less Pegasus?, that's new. I don't know, I was going to ask you, anyway' One of the principal characteristics of the Pegasi is that they were social creatures, with a lot of talking, and game playing. Luckily, no wizard had ever seen their herds. A Pegasus would go crazy if it had nobody to talk to in half the time a human would. The knowledge that humans were among the weakest creatures in the world was common among the magical creatures, but only if they are untrained. But, once properly trained they could out-perform most magical creatures, and as dangerous as they already were, with magic or without it, the creatures were almost fanatic in the secrecy of this little fact.

'Wait a second… are those goblins what I smell? They just don't seem to have the same scent I remember…' ranted the black furred creature. **(A/N These creatures have an excellent sense of smell, but the scent they have just gotten is not always as potent. Detecting groups of things from really far away in an apparent short time usually was with aided by a strong magical empathy, and even then, the creature should be specifically looking for it, or be with a clear mind. Just a theoretical fact. I seem to be always describing something in the fic ****K****)**

'They're not goblins. But they seem to come for trouble, all I see is noise, a lot'

_Should have remembered. The Pegasi are natural Seers._

'Noise is never a good sign. We should go to check it out'

It was quite the sight. Two Panthers and a Pegasus. A black Panther in the lead, with a silver Panther and a Pegasus behind it. Unnoticed by most living creatures, they slithered around Beauxbatons, until they got out of the high walls, feeling a buzz as they left the human-magically warded zone.

'We'll never make it if we go by feet' growled the black Panther. Immediately it jumped into the air, and a feeling of joy clouded the creatures mind for a second. In a second all the three creatures were high in the air with almost identical white feathered wings.

Now in the air, they could see a fire in the nearby wizards city, or village to be exacts. The Panthers thirst for justice mixed with their hunger for meat took over them. The creatures seemed to be now simple hunters, and those unlucky creatures attacking the nearby muggle town were their prey. If he couldn't smell the blood of innocents claiming for revenge he would have felt pity for the creatures. But they smelled, and an angry Pegasus along with a couple of Winged Panthers.

Informing Interlude!

The Feline roughly described a few paragraphs before will be , duh, described.

Of a similar anatomy to that of a _Panthera__ Pardus, this creatures, under the name of Zatrihem (sa – tri - hem) are usually bigger, with enhanced senses and the obvious differences: the wings and the size._

The wings are of a glowing white, and they can be easily imagined by thinking in a human angel, and placing the wings in the back of a single colored leopard. Black Panthers were though to be a different species by the scientists, but it was demonstrated that the black coloring is a simple melanic form of the _Panthera__ Pardus and with the right light you are supposed to be able to see the whitish dots in their skins. Said dots are don't exist in the creature hunting above._

The leopards usually measure 110-190 cm in the head and thorax, while a small specimen of the Panther described above could easily measure 210 cm in the smallest specimens. The tail usually be 85-110 cm, making them quite big and impressive creatures, especially if they expand their wings.

The few meetings between wizards and Zatrihems were enough to determine the fact that they had a big magical resistance, and they could turn into ghosts. Due to this fact, it's an open discussion between the investigators their immortality.

This debate had been resurrected since a muggle of only 7 years of age had seen one in the surroundings of Bogotá, a city in the Northern South America. It had been really difficult to erase the memories of the boy by simple spells, so the forced the little boy with a powerful mind potion. It was oriented to muggles, and the magical capabilities of the boy would be repressed until his first physical contact with the wand that would choose him, pointed some, but others put in doubt the fact that the boy was even a wizard. This fact was countered by reminding the government that the boy wouldn't have been able to even see the Zatrihem if it didn't had magical abilities.

The government insisted then that the muggle was probably a squib born from muggles, but the opposition remained firm that the boy had to make contact with his wand before the magical energy inside him was too big and created an explosion.

                              Taken from the Daily Prophet, International section.

If you want to use the Zatrihem for your own fic, mail me to know the usual behavior, diet and social structures of this species.

The hunt began so fast that the Uruk-Hay never new what was killing their mates until they felt the laser sharp fangs in their throats.

The Zatrihem ate until they were full, and a lot of corpses of Uruk-Hay were scattered around the floor when they left.

In the highest tower of the Beauxbatons castle, the two Panthers had been resting from the hunt.

The silver one was in the edge of the floor, and there was a deep fall, the kind that leave you enough time to write your will and yell your last goodbyes before hitting floor. Well, maybe not that long…but you get the idea, right?

The other one was standing a couple of meters before it, both of them staring at the moon, when, with the faintest of the _pop!'s a human could hear, the black Zatrihem transformed into a fifteen years old boy with jet-black hair, and the usual scar on his forehead. Naked. Completely._

Out of surprise, the other Zatrihem jumped around, facing the edge with her back, and then with the same noise, a eighteen years old Veela appeared in front of Harry, just as naked as Harry was.

With an exclamation of surprise she took a step backwards while she covered herself with her arms. A big mistake. She fell to the abyss.

Harry jumped to her and was able to grab Fleur by the hand in the last possible moment.

He looked at her eyes. _'Hold on, Fleur'_

Harry wanted to waste no time so he pulled up with all his might, helping himself with his free hand and his knees. He was somehow stronger because Fleur immediately crashed in his thorax.

Harry stared at Fleur in her eyes as she did the same thing. He had no control over himself when he closed his eyes and raised his face from his awry position beneath Fleur to meet her lips.

With the same feeling of sweetness Harry had felt with the creature that night so long ago, just that much stronger, and in both of their bodies, a naked Harry and a naked Fleur kissed passionately under the cloudless starry night, with only the moon and an amused Hedwig in her owl form as witnesses of their first romantic exchange in over a year.

Luckily they never did anything. **(This is no Lemon! And somebody would have found them if they had surpassed themselves! You know Harry's luck!)**

Yeah! Finally, the H/F begun! Bow to me, readers! (A bow thrown by a random reader hits the author in the head) Ouch!

Extra thanks again to TimGold for reviewing, and so fast! Less than an hour after I posted the fic! That's speed! And don't worry anyone who's reading the fic without reviewing, there will be more about the rest of the Weasly's.

I wrote no A/N at the beginning because I didn't wanted to trash the surprise. Hope you enjoyed. Review!

_Pegeuk__ signing out._


	12. Black and Red

**Harry Potter and the Magical Wands**

'speech'

_'mindspeech'_

**//Language\\**

Chapter 12: Black and Red

Harry heard faint foot steps in the distance. He was feeling warm, but he was rather uncomfortable in the back. The sound of breathing made Harry snap his eyes open. And the memories of last night returned to him suddenly. He gently shook Fleur.

'Fleur, Fleur,' he whispered softly in her ear, 'wake up, gorgeous'

At the last word Fleur squirmed, letting Harry sit up.

'Anybody called me?'

Harry laughed, and that seemed to wake Fleur completely, because she playfully hit him in the arm.

Harry laughed, and that seemed to wake Fleur completely, because she playfully hit him in the arm.

'Come on, someone's coming' said Harry.

'So what? They can't recognize us, you know'

In cue, she transformed into a big silver Zatrihem.

'Hell, they can't see us if we don't want them to' she said in Infadoo.

No sound was made as Fleur left her solid shape, and became completely invisible. A second and a pop! later, Harry was also invisible.

'Let's go to the rooms, somebody may get the wrong idea' Mind said Harry without eye contact. It was as tiring as screaming at the top of your lungs, but considering that it had been worse before Harry was mainly glad.

'What wrong idea? if they say we have been snogging each other's brains out they're right?' mind said Fleur mockingly.

Harry sent a mental glare to her. **(A/N Wonder how that'd be, glaring without eyes)**

'I was thinking, after I woke up, that we should make a Map of Beauxbatons'

'Really? We'd have to know most the secret passages of here and we don't'

'So?'

'So it could take us years to find enough to fill the map'

'And tell me, why are the secret passages so hard to find?' Harry's mental tone voice was becoming increasingly mocking.

'Duh, cuz they are secret?'

'You can do better than that'

'Bah, I can't see the point' moving through the walls they were almost there.

'What I mean is that we could just bend a little through the wall, check for any passages, and if there are, find out how to open them not the other way around. Besides, we could hear the air in the passage, if it's long enough'

'We'll talk later'

As they reached the central room, they checked for anyone and left for their respective beds, human shaped, to get a couple hours of extra sleep after their tiring mind-conversation.

*********************************************************

'Is that decision final, Harry?' asked Dumbledore, looking curiously at him, over his moon shaped glasses.

'Yes sir, I mean, I may look kinda coward, but it won't be such an issue after the things they're saying about me' answered Harry.

'You are aware Harry, that you arte running away from your problems, and not solving them?' said the elderly Headmaster.

'I'm not running, sir, I'm just evading unnecessary pain. If I was there, probably half the Gryffindors, most Hufflepufs and Ravenclaws and all the Slytherins would be against me. And you know that if those comments about you being senile had started before the start of the term probably Arabella Figg wouldn't have showed up, and you'd be forced to hire somebody the ministry offers, and Fudge's attitude towards me, that as we both know it is not the best already, might have caused him to send somebody with specific orders to annoy me. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't trying to kick out Mrs. Figg already to do that'

As Harry finished his little speech, Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair.

'You are right, Harry, in fact, they sent a ministry official to inspect her classes. He left quite disappointed, as her classes were excellent, but I'm afraid this will continue until they get her out of Hogwarts'

Dumbledore stood up, dusted his robes and looked at Harry straight into the eye.

'OK, Harry, transferring you to Beauxbatons instead of transferring young miss Delacour order will be accepted officially tomorrow. You'll only need your legal guardian's permission, and Laed **(see chap1) will put no trouble if he is relocated here. Let's go, Harry the Champions are about to be chosen, and who knows, maybe you'll get to participate again.**

Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's face, and made his way outside of the empty classroom.

Giving the headmaster some time to get to the feast, as he had to be before most student's, Harry left the room, and was immediately cornered by Catalina, Nadine and Fleur.

'Tell us what could be so important that you couldn't tell us before?' asked Nadine, putting her best puppy eyes, something she was very good at it, already.

'Ladies and…we'll, there's no other gentleman here than me, so - ' said harry pompously.

'To the point!' almost yelled Nadine impatient.

' - I'm glad to announce that I'm officially, transferring here, instead of our lovely Veela present here going to Hogwarts,' Fleur looked at her feet out, embarrassed, and Nadine and Catalina just rolled their eyes. They've been like this for five days, one of them flirting and the other becoming really embarrassed by that fact. In the last moment, she messed Harry's hair, 'Stop that! As I was saying, I'm officially being transferred to Beauxbatons'

Harry almost laughed out loud at their faces, but they wouldn't appreciate it.

I think you should be informed about the general situation to understand the scale of their reactions:

In a different context, the government was quite confused about last day events. On the same day, one of their branches is attacked, the suspects get trough all their wards undetected, steal an still undisclosed material, and get away with it, even with the automatic bars all over the building and the strong anti-apparition shields. 

Not to mention their magic detectors, that could detect even a broom cloaked in an Invisibility Cloak. Experts had said that it was impossible to steal from their expositions, and somebody had apparently done it. Some people were afraid it had been the makings of a new Dark Lord, other people, mostly French versions of Rita Skeeter complained about the lack of security in the state facilities.

And then there was the attack of those weird creatures in the night. Coming from nowhere, and surrounded with big radius anti-apparition fields, attacked the northen Germigni, but the French Hit Wizards, people who used to appear immediately after an alarm was being called had to Apparate at about a kilometer from them, because the neighbour attacked (A rich's peoples congregation, with a lot of big fancy manors an endless elfic and human servants) was unplottable to portkeys, and the Flu network was dissconected just before seconds of the attack.

The weirdest wasn't that, but that the about 200 monsters had all appeared half-eaten by some weird creatures, and the neighbors swore to have seen a Pegasus lurking around, the things became even trickier. A home-schooled teen said he had seen the controversial Zatrihem, but it was quickly discarded as the magic readings read too low for something that magical.

Zatrihems themselves were half myths, with hundreds of stories lurking around without them, and none of them being exactly true or accurate. A big part of the public considered them fictional animals, much like Santa Claus by muggles, claiming that there couldn't be something alive and dead at the same time. The sighting in South America only complicated matters further.

Returning to the story, a lot of rumors ran in the elegant walls of Beauxbatons, each of them crazier than the last.

A first year girl had said that the bodies had been real ghosts, but a Nundu attacked them, turning them solid and half eating them.

Yet, Harry's news were able to cause such an effect on Nadine and Catalina, that they haven't moved an inch for the past 30 seconds. Maybe the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived was being transferred to their school was bigger news than thirty people dying and their assassins being half eaten.

Fleur was the first one to recover, and she straightened herself.

'Honestly?' she asked. At the same time Nadine and Catalina broke from their respective reveries.

'Yeah, he said that the paperwork would be ready this week, but come on, we'll be late for the feast,' at this, they left in a group for the Cafeteria, walking somehow faster than usual.

When they arrived, the lights went out, and Dumbledore took the Goblet to a three legged stool.

 Just like it had done over a year ago in Hogwarts, three papers flew out of the goblet, one by one, being received this time by Madame Maxime, who kept them in her hands, until she had all three of them.

'The champions please follow Mr. Dumbledore out of the Cafeteria, please'

'For Hogwarts, the champion is…Shinji Ikari!'

From his position in the darkness, he saw Shinji saying good bye to Ron, as he walked towards Dumbledore, surrounded by a tense silence.

'For Dumstrang, Igor Demitri!' one of the oldest students from Dumstrang stood up and followed Dumbledore.

'And for Beauxbatons,' Madame Maxime made a teatrical pause Jonathon Selmes!'

Cheers filled the room as a fifth year Beauxbatons that Harry had seen in some of his classes stood up and followed the other two. Apparently Dumbledore would take them to their own personal rooms.

In that moment, Harry tried to imagine the Weasllys reaction to his transfer, Mrs. Weasly's jaw hanging from her mouth, the twins dissapointing clear in his eyes... Well, he didn't knew the Weaslys that well, and the twins may react differently, yet Dumbledore would surely explain them his reasons.

After Madame Maxime gave the probably customary speech, they all headed for the Quidditch Pitch, where the last champions would pass the honor of being one to their successors.

It all went easily enough, and soon Harry found himself in a, besides furniture and him, completely empty common room staring at the floating fire he had created in front of himself.

Suddenly, a couple of gentle hands covered his eyes.

'Guess who?'

'Mum?'

Fleur smacked him in the head.

'Hey! don't be rude!' protested Harry, in english.

'I'm not being rude, it was really soft you know' she said, sitting at Harry's side, much closer than she did to anybody else. This last was also said in english. Hearing so much English in Harry's life had greatly improved it, and both of them tought that they probably could hear parsel and bird-speak in human language. They haven't tried yet, and neither cared if they could.

'Well, there's no point in dwelling in the past, rigth?' said Harry, absentmidedly passing an arm across her shoulders. Fleur hugged herself and tried to make herself comfortable.

A serene silence followed, neither needing to say anything. Their bond usualy strenghtened in moments like this, and they could almost feel each other's calmness.

The lights out moment arrived, and suddenly the only light in the rather large room was the orange-red fire that hovered quietly in front of each other.

Fleur sighed, the flame's reflection easy to see in her big blue eyes. At her side, Harry rested his head over hers, and whispered so low that he thought she might not hear.

'I Don't know why, but I feel happy, here with you'

'So do I' she replied. Emerald green eyes met zaphire blue. There was no need of words, not even for bond-empathy. The split second they locked each other's gaze, they were one.

The kiss that followed wasn't as hungry as their first had been, neither as passionate, it was more…loving, in a manner of speaking. Their first kiss was like the one's you would have with a sex-partner, while this was completely different, it was love making without sex.

'Hem, hem' standing with an amused smiles, Nadine and Catalina stood there, Harry's old invisibility cloack in their arms.

'We missed anything?' asked Catalina with a smile on her face. Harry and Fleur were both looking at the floor, ashamed.

'Urm, we just, we only…' Harry stamered, obviously unable to find a somewhat credible excuse.

'Yeah, preparing for drama class, or something like that' said Catalina.

Harry stiffled a laugh. Trust Catalina to add pep to anything.

'Will you tell everyone anytime soon?' asked Nadine

Harry frowned. He haven't tought about that. And the slowly weaking empathy let him know that Fleur had not thought of that before.

'I Don't think so' said Fleur. All of them, including Harry, turned their faces to her, 'What? Harry has many enemies. I'm not in inmediate danger, as my family used to keep neutral in the first war. Wonder what'd happen if we tell to the four directions that we are an item?'

'Well, You-know-Who is in hiding, doing things by sheer stealth. I doubt he would be dumb enough to go into the open just because he doesn't want you to have a girlfriend' said Nadine, making short pauses to prepare what she was goingto say next.

'I don't know, maybe next year' said Harry.

Not really putting attention to what he was saying, Harry said to Fleur:

'Alsdihs doiee oisa eapojs lped epo iap?' Harry was apparently unaware he wasn't using neither English nor French.

'Po isa… fonki aoie a oieoaiew apiepa epoea' reponded Fleur.

'Seoufe, oije asprf eaoijfe ea ie pe' Harry, to nadine and Catalina seemed to be telling an idea.

 'Gadif neanienif ou a oiuer uia ueoiuet I' said Fleur, apparently understanding what was said.

'Aodib azoibras bieerea, oae ieaaobie' Harry seemed to be countering Fleur's last statement.

'Oi swk oiwe iousw oid oiwab efo hd dnoif iod ka' Nadine and Caralina just looked at the exchange, unable to understand a word of what was said.

'Oif dskjen ij nscvocxij  pierop dab xzoiewn saoijwaen' **(Nice bit of language, don't you think?)** Harry and Fleur seemed to have discused enough.

'We'll tell them at the second Task, it's the safest time'

'What the hell where you saying?' said Catalina.

'Let me guess, talking?' said Harry sarcastically.

'You weren't speaking in French! or English for the matter! You were there just talking no sense!' almost yelled Nadine.

'What? We always spoke in-'

**_Boom!_**

A explosion somewhere in the first floor resonated around the school, making them have a funny feeling in their stomach.

'Nadine, Catalina, gather everyone here in the common room. Fleur, come with me'

'Whatever it is, we we'll tag along' said Catalina, and Nadine nodded by her side.

'Look, there's no doubt that you'd be useful if you come, but Fleur and I work better as a team' said Harry

'And, we are champions, or at least we were last year' added Fleur.

'So, unless you can see anyone else to do the job, you stay' said Harry.

'I can stay and Catalina an go!' said Nadine.

Catalina bit her lip. She was hesitating, and kept thinking for a while, until she spoke.

'OK, just be careful, will you?'

Harry and Fleur summoned their "special" clothes, and put them on magically. The left runnong the door and saw a fully cloaked Death Eater raising his or her wand at them. He haven't finished muttering the curse when two identical silver arrows-blasts hit him in the chest, creating a big splash of blood and sending the Death Eater to the wall at the end of the corridor.

Now invisible because of the Stealth Clothes, the arrived to the Cafeteria. The entrance door were blasted off his hinges, and they hurried even more to the only open door. The scene before the weird. Dumbledore and two Death Eaters were dueling, with a pijama wearing Ron standing behind Dumbledore.

As one of the Death Eaters muttered a particullary long incantation, the other took the whole duel, making Dumbledore gain the upper hand. The Death Eater pointed at Dumbledore, and the blast of energy sent a wave of hot air to Harry and Fleur.

Taking his hood off Harry ran to the duel, feeling Fleur run also visible behind him. Dumbledore had raised a wall around himself using the ground, and one of the Death Eaters ran around him. Just as Dumbledore sent a ray of purplish red light to the Death Eater in front of him, the other made a flip in the air, and kicked the eldery Headmaster hard in the back of his neck.

Something exploded there and the only remaining Death Eater was sent across the big room.

It stood up instantly and shoot a curse at Ron who simply stood there horrified, probably wandless.

In the last possible moment, a shiny yellowish barrier appeared in front of Ron. The barrier dissapeared and the curse bounced in angle.

The Death Eater dodged a curse sent his way sent by Harry, and answered with one of his own. The same shield appeared and the curse bounced to the ceiling.

'Fleur, take Dumbledore somewhere, Weasly, back off and don't interfere,' he looked up and saw a familiar snowy owl, 'Hedwig, fetch some help'

'Aw, Potter thinks he can do something giving orders to his friends,' said a magically altered yet obviously female voice.

 A curse was sent over Harry's shoulder, and he deflected it in the last moment.

'Move now, dammit!' sweared Harry.

'You can't give me orders!' yelled Ron.

'Of course I can, but I'm actually threating you. If you,' Boom, another curse, 'don't move now, I'll hex you to take you out of the way' Fleur was already exiting the Cafeteria.

Ron ran to duck under the nearest table, and when Harry looked back to his oppenent his face met with a foot.

He was sent sliding to the floor, but stood up with a roll. The Death Eater was in front of him, arms open and kicked him in the chin. **(Think Trinity at the beginning of Matrix 1)**

In the backflip he was sent, he managed to kick the death Eater in the chest. As soon as he touched the ground, standing obviously, he turned on his MGM. Barely dodging the next curse sent to him, he saw something strange: the dot in front of him seemed to have a milimetrical little tail **(like in a drop os water, just smaller) pointing to Ron.**

He had no time to ponder as a curse hit him directly in the chest, and he was sent to meters to the back.

The death eater mocked Harry. 'No wonder why you couldn't save the Diggory boy'

Harry felt anger rise in his chest, and he jumped to his feet.

Without even muttering a curse, he pointred his wand at the Death Eater, sending a unusualy big blast of silver energy.

The Death Eater was prepared for this and not only doged, but managed to jump to him, probably to kick him again. Harry grabbed her leg with his hand at it came, and with a swift movement he sent her to the teacher's table.

The Death Eater dissapeared, leaving a red fox in it's possition sprawled in the table. It ran for the door at an amzing speed, but a ray of light hit it it, and slowly, like an accelerated movie of a plant growing, The Death Eater appeared in front of them.

He sent a Stupefy to the black shape, but a shield appeared from thin air and his spell bounced in angle.

'You'll never get me, Potter, you don't even know my name' said the Death Eater.

'Of course I do, WEASLY' Harry putted a lor of emphasis in the last word. It was obvious, now. The little tail the dot had was a bond between the Death Eater and Ron, and since Ron hadn't bonded with any of Voldemrt's supporters, he was possitive that the cloacked figure before him was a Weasly.

The Death Eater, shocked, loosened the grip on her wand. Harry immediately sent about five curses, each a split second before the next.

The Death Eater raised a shield that deflected the first curse, but not the others, and she was sent strongly and speedily to the wall, where she left a human sized hole **(Not reaching the other side of the marble wall, of course)**, before falling to the ground.

'What do you mean with Weasly?' screamed Ron behind him.

Looking at Ron straight in the eye, he pointed his wand at the shape in the floor. It floated, and the mask fell to the floor, revealing a bloody and filled by wounds Ginny Weasly.

***************

Sirius walked in his dog form, actually heading to Beauxbatons. Dumbledore had explained the boy's reasons, and he understood. His highly sensible nose picked up a trail. It was a…a… a Weasly?. He sniffed. Ginny Weasly? And a group of Death Eaters who had escaped Azkaban justa week ago? Hell, the girl is surely being held captive! Probably a hostage!

He ran inside, following the trail, and couldn't help but to amaze at the castle's elegance, even in the dark of midnight. He entered a big room that had a three long tables. Ron Weasly was looking at his badly wounded sister, but not getting close.

He returned to his human shape. 'What happened here Ron?'

'Sirius, why are you here?'

'Why? I thought everyone knew by now?' why had Harry not mentioned this to Ron? 'Dumbledore, where is him?, I could smell him in my animagus shape, somewhere around here'

'My sister kicked him in the back of his head, as he stunned a Death Eater' 

'Your sister?' everything suddenly made sense as he saw Ginny Weasly sprawled in the floor with a heavy, black cloack that was actually showing the top of her torso, her neck and head.

'Where's Harry?' asked Sirius.

'Potter? He ran, saying that probably there were more death eaters lurking around. The bloody show-off' said Ron.

Potter? Probably another fight, they had had one last year, and it ended as soon as Harry won the first task of the Triwizard.

He ran outside of the room to find Harry, and he heard Ron yell: 'He fetched for some teachers! And he laso sent Dumbledore to the Infirmary!'

Harry had tough of all of that? Remember me to congratulate him. _After I kill him for dueling a Death Eater on his own, he thought, and even if it is just Ginny, she has a part of Riddle in her soul, that combined with the training in Dark Arts that all of Voldemort's supporters passed through could create a very dangerous mix._

***********

Harry was currently running from about six Death Eaters, sending curses over his shoulder from time to time. He saw a corridor that he had never seen before, and he immediately ran for it. He was passing some magical detectors about one each two meters,wondering why had the cursing stopped. He looked back and saw that some Death eaters where hanging in the ceiling, and that the sensors he had been passing turned visible.

He saw an inscription in the wall as he was turning his head. 'The Purity Way' read the inscription. He kept on running until he saw the corridor turn around.

Looking to his right, he saw a couple of grey eyes behind the mask of the only Death Eater still going. _Malfoy_, he thought. It never ocurred to him that being fifteen meters away from him, and behind a mask the eyes should have been invisible, but once again, it never ocurred to him.

He found a door at the end of the corridor, opened it and entered a room with no door other than the on his back, and no window but the gap in ceiling that let the moonlight enter the room.

I the very center of the room, there was a sword pinned to the ground. He saw a yellow mist ring floating over the sword. As he took a second step intothe room, the mist formed a single word:

'Gladius?'

His wand, firmly grabbed by his fingers began to morph where it was. It elongated and widened, taking the shape of obviously a sword, but of a different kind of any he has seen before**(It's a japanese katana, but Harry has never seen katanas, has he?).**

He heard a thumph! And he snapped out of his trance. The Death Eaters! What the hell had stopped them?

He raised his wand arm, only to lift an amazingly light sword.

'This must have to do,' he said aloud, 'after all, it was a sword the thing that allowed me to kill the Basilik'. Of course, he said this to make himself feel better, and did something both brave and foolish. He ran outside of the room, but halfway he remembered he could be invisible.

And invisible he became.

Not stopping once he turned around the corner, and ran to the corridor, only to find all the Death Eaters knocked out and sticking to the ceiling, all but Malfoy.

'Harry, are you there?' Fleur's silver haired head stuck out at the end of the corridor.

Harry pulled his hood down.

'Oh my god, are you alright?' she said as sheran to him.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' said Harry, enveloping Fleur in an embrace as she arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ha! No cliffie this time. I've decided to keep the A/N to the end of the chap. I first wrote like that last chapter, and I kinda liked the format.

Finally, some Harry/Fleur! I particullary liked the scene where they are sitting looking at the fire, all alone…

**TimGold**: Hey! thanks again for reading my fic. There you have the Harry/Fleur you've been asking for in most of your reviews, you liked that scene? I know I'm letting Hogwatrs The plot is starting to thick, and Harry will have a vision next chap.

**Pegasi**: Hey thanks for the surname! As you can see, I already used it. Thanks for reviewing.

Unsure of something? Saw a blank in the hole? Think you can predict what will happen in the next chapters? Review!

                               _Pegeuk signing off_


	13. Would you please repeat what you just sa...

**Harry Potter and the Magical Wands**

'speech'

_'mindspeech'_

**//Language\\**

Chapter 13: Would you please repeat what you just said?

A five years old Harry Potter was flying on top of a motorbike, cold wind buffeting his cheeks as he darted the cloudy night sky.

Little Harry, in the middle of the night, saw a shimmering light in the distance. His small chest filled with a weird eagerness as they flew closer to it.

As he came close enough to the light, he saw something that made him gasp:

Two large armies stood five hundred meters from the other, each of them with a aura of power that seemed to be growing.

Much like the camera in an epic movie, Harry's mount soured just inches above the ground, letting him take a brief look at the armies.

He inmediately took sides, because the one to his right was made of creatures that would pass for the evil monster in any scary movie...

Harry was left in a turmoil when everything around him turned pitch black…someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him backwards…

His back hit the solidg round, and the now 15 years old boy rolled to the side and stood up. He wasn't expectig what he saw.

Endless hillls crossed by shiny blue rivers that disappeared in the horizon, tall threes giving shadow for the beings that would like a break from the hot and glittering sun over their heads.

A small lake about a mile from they were and…'Fleur!'

The girl just smiled at him.

'Where are we?' asked Harry.

'I don't know, really. I was sleeping and then wow! I was standing here. It was just like that night in the summer, when the japanese guys came' said Fleur.

'My birthday, yeah. It seems ages ago now, doesn't it?'

'That was your birthday? How about if I make up for the gift with a swim over there?', she said pointing at the lake.

'You don't need to, really, but that lake idea sounds excellent!' said Harry.

They didn't wasted a second, and of both them began running in th general direction of the lake.

'The last one is a Malfoy!' yelled Fleur and changed to her animagus.

Harry transformed after just a split second, and ran as fast as he could with his four legs. They had the same overall speed, and made it to the lake at the same time.

Harry changed back, and felt much hotter. At his side he noticed that Fleur was also in her human state.

'It's me,' he asked aloud, ' or we are much hotter in our human shape?'

'Weird, we are much hotter than in our other shape even if we have no…eep!' Fleur jumped into the lake, and came back to the surface until the water only showed her shoulders and a very red face.

'What's up, what's the matter?' asked Harry.

Fleur pointed at a point bellow his navel. Harry looked down and also jumped to the water. His heart reat multiplied in a few seconds, they were both nude.

'Where are our clothes? I don't remember being nude in the first place' said Fleur.

'How come that we didn't even noticed until you were about to say it?'

'I don't know…' Fleur looked down at where she should have had her feet. She heard Harry walking away in the water.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

Harry just pointed at a small, almost invisible light near the shore that Fleur hadn't noticed before.

'What you'd reckon it is?' she said.

'I don't – '

Suddenly the small light grew, to show them a galaxy hauntingly similar to that of the one they had seen three months ago.

'- know'

It grew bigger and bigger, but then it changed it's shape into a black metalic box with two hands printed on it.

'Should we…put our hands there?'

Harry shrugged, but extended his hand towards the black box, aiming at the biggest of the two hands. Fleur walked towards him and did the same, only that she pointed to the smaller hand.

The second Harry touched the box he inmediately saw a flash of colors and he pulled out his hand. He felt the urge to know what the colors meant. He couldn't help it, curiosity had been with him ever since he had entered Hogwarts, and had walked by his side since he had been at Beauxbatons.

He saw more flashes, and felt the now familiar precense of Voldemort in his mind. Weird enough, it wasn't his mind, he knew it. It wasn't like a serpent ready to strike, as he thought of Voldemort, it was more like a voice in his head giving him ideas about…where to get materials and ingredients for potions, wich charms to use, and where to learn them, only to create –

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Harry's body was in the infirmary, and Dumbledore had fetched Madame Pompfrey from Hogwarts, to treat Harry as only she could.

So far Harry had been completely unresponsive, as Fleur had been. They had found them collapsed in the Purity way, so far that they had been forced to use a summoning charm to reach them without hanging to the ceiling.

Dumbledore, who woke up about five minutes after he was knocked out, had tried to wake him with first aid spells, using as much power as he could without harming the boy, or the girl.

Seeing as he couldn't do anything, he had taken them both to the infirmary, and called Madame Pompfrey to help. After some time, the available Weaslys had arrived over the night.

It wa 4:30 now, and Sirius was pacing back and forth in the room, not knowing what to think. He suddenly stopped and asked Dumbledore:

'Where the hell was Harry?'

'The Purity Way,' some people, including Mr. Weasly and Bill gasped.

'And what the hell is that?' asked Sirius, half annoyed and half curius.

'The 'Purity Way' is in fact, older than both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. It was created by a society made of purebloods to test the purity of one's blood. The society was destroyed in a war against a Dark Lord that said society supported.

Seeing as the Dark Lord was killed and his followers captured and put in the newly found Azkaban, the Way was abandoned, but remained there, gathering defensive magic with time.

When after a few centuries the decision of building a school was taken in the French Government, the place that would be better to built a well protected school was the terrains around the Purity Way.

So they built a school around it and erased and/or replaced any bit of Dark Magic used in the Way. Tales tell that only those who are pure by blood for enough generations could reach the end, where the purebloods in the society left their most appreciated treasure.

Harry and Fleur, both of them present **(And passed out)** here, had gone farther than anyone had ever been able to go before, including the purebloods in the society themselves' Dumbledore finished his speech, and shocked faces could be seen in the faces of those who didn't knew anything. And thoughtful expressons could be seen in the faces of those who knew, but not as much.

A thunder resonated in the room, and Sirius looked out. He haven't noticed it was raining, he had been too worried about Harry. He heard an animalistic growl. A woman's shriek was heard, probably one of the nurses.

He turned to the source, and saw just saw Harry in his bed. Then there was another thunder and the lights went out. A roar and another scream was heard, and then a loud blast.

The lights returned, and Sirius freaked out when he saw that his godson wasn't in the bed. But a _very_ big black panther was in his place. Staring right at him.

The panther jumped and a spell hit where he had been just a second ago. Dumbledore, the caster, shot another spell towards the  black beast, who dodged again.

The beast ran for the door, still doging Dumbledore spells, and left the room. Sirius changed to a grim and ran after it as fast as he could, but it was no use, the beast was too fast, and he soon lost it.

He walked slowly back. After he turned a corner another panther, this time silver, jumped over him going in the opposite direction. He tried to follow this one, but when he turned around it wasn't there any longer.

Snape came running towards him. He changed back.

'Got any luck, Black?'

'I had no chance, those two were way too fast' Sirius said. Seeing as Snape wasn't startled, he supposed he knew there were two of them.

'What the hell were those things? And why on earth would they casually appear where my godson was?' growled Sirius.

Ignoring him Snape said, 'A few seconds after you left, Ms. Delacour dissapeared as well, -'

'Being replaced by a silver panther right?'  added Sirius. He was

'I see that being a dog haven't affected your brain as much as I thought it would, Black. Not yet' said Snape sarcastically.

'Shut up, Snivellus' snapped Sirius. Snape made a movement of trying to reach his wand pocket.

Dumbledore turned ninety degrees, as he passed the corner, and saw Snape trying to find his wand.

'Gentlemen, calm down. I think we should focus on more pressing matters. Follow me please' Dumbledore walked away using the same path Snape had used a few seconds ago.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Panting heavily, Harry stoped, and changed back to his human form. A second later a ghost silver Zatrihem jumped through the wall and turned into a sweaty Fleur.

'_It happened to you too, I mean, the vision?' asked Harry thought their mindlink._

'_Yeah. Good Lord, I need a drink' Fleur thought._

Harry waved his hand, and a bottle of fire whiskey appeared next to a couple of crystal goblets.

'What?' asked Harry talking out loud. Fleur was staring at him with her mouth hanging slightly open. He looked at his gloved hands. (they're still on their battle suits)

'What?' Harry asked again, getting more and more confused with each passing second.

Fleur closed her mouth, and shook her hair to clear her head. She joined both her tumbs and her index fingers, and made a straight line using them. She was looking directly into his eyes, as if trying to tell him something with her mind, but couldn't concentrate enough to tell him.

Realization hit Harry. He waved his hand and whishpered, 'Wingardium Leviosa!'

The bottle of fire whiskey floated a few feet over the desk.

Fleur jumped up and down. 'Harry! that's wandless magic, how did you did it?'

'I don't know. It was like with my wand just that I didn't had it. I wouldn't have noticed, if you haven't told me, and it isn't like I usually conjure firewhiskey for my thirst, right? It was my first try' he said.

'But, can you do it too, being my bloodsister?' added Harry,looking directly into Fleur's eyes.

Fleur waved her hand, and the coups became a semi transparent red.

'Ruby?' inquired Harry.

'You read my mind, Bolt' she said.

'So, Vixen. What are we going to do with Dumbledore and his lackeys?. God knows that they'll get suspicius after this, and being animagus is something I don't want to share, until I really want to' said Harry, walking in a slow pace around the room.

'I have no idea'  Fleur waved her hand and conjured a chair, 'I'm getting the hang of this, you know'

Harry suddenly looked up and snapped his fingers. _'What if we…'_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The adults divided themselves in two squads, one for each panther. Dumbledore, Snape and Sirius would go after the black one and the rest would go after the silver one.

Albus Dumbledore was worried. The energy he felt when the thunder resonated in the Infirmary wasn't Harry's own magical signature, but something completely different. It was also powerful, and he knew nothing of where the loyalties of the source were. He could hope, but hoping wouldn't bring Harry back to them.

He had to find them, and if possible, begin to tell Harry more of his plans to protect him from Voldemort. He knew that the boy would have been extremly angry with him if he had stayed all summer long with the Dursleys, so he had decided to let the boy visit the Burrow.

He saw a door barely open and gasped. In the very center of the room there were two people: Harry and Fleur. Fleur's head was resting on Harry's arm, who was laying in his back in the floor.

Both of the had the same wound. Three paralel cuts on their stomachs made apparently with the same or a similar instrument. Harry's eyes fluttered for a second, before he coughed and tried to sit down. This awoke Fleur, who **(As Dumbledore could see) put her hand very near Harry's.**

Both of them showed signs of being in pain, Fleur more than Harry. Dumbledore supposed that it was because Harry had been through much more pain than most people had ever had in his short life. Another reason to tell him what was Voldemort after. Oh well, he would deal with that when they had recovered.

'What was that?' asked Harry so soft that Dumbledore wasn't sure if he had heard him.

'Do you remember anything Harry?' asked Sirius.

'Pain. That's what all I remmeber before waking up' Harry raised his fist half-closed to his mouth. He took it away inmediately, and stared at it.

Harry mock widened his eyes. 'It's blood' he said with heavy disgust in his voice. _Acting is coming far too easy. Perfect Harry allowed himself a mental smirk.  A weird mental echo told him that Fleur hard heard him._

Madame Pompfrey chosed that moment to enter the room, and rushed to Harry and Fleur as soon as she saw him.

'Weird' said Madame Pompfrey, as she tapped her wand in one of the cuts.

'What?' asked Sirius, as he took two steps towards his godson, 'is there something wrong with Harry?'

'No,' said the Matron, 'quite the opposite actually'

'What do you mean Poppy?' asked the Headmaster.

'I mean, that just a few minutes ago he was in coma, and now he is here, with this superficial scratch on it' said Madame Pompfrey, as she reached her robes looking for something.

'It doesn't look superficial to me, with all due respect, Poppy' said Sirius.

'Whoever did this knew what he was doing, and it wasn't trying to kill them. Look. These cuts aren't infected, and they're healthier than anytime before. His muscles, his bones, Jesus! Even the magical residue of the bone-growing potion he drank after the "incident" with Lockhart in his second year has completely dissapeared. I'd say he's healthier than most of us at this moment'

Madame Pompfrey Stood up. 'Drink this Potter. You too Delacour' She handed Harry a small bottle. Harry drank it and passed it to Fleur. The wounds in his stomach began to heal themselves. Madame Pompfrey rounded to Snape and said, 'I can check for the most common potions, but Severus, if you could…'

'I need a blood sample to check' Snape said, and the old Matron passed him two similar bottles, both of them filled with a dark red liquid.

Snape conjured a parchment. He it on the table, and then putted a small bottle with a black potion in the center of the parchment. 'Which is which one, Pompfrey?'

'Here, this is Potter's' she said as she passed one the bottles.

Snape snorted. He opened both bottles, and poured Harry's blood into the other vial. When the bottle was empty of blood, he simply stood up again.

Like a small volcano, the black liquid left the bottle, and was inmediately absorbed by the parchment. At the eyes of everyone, except for harry and Fluer, who were still in the floor, a list appeared in the parchment.

Letters formed themselves here and there and soon words were readable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

662    Phrasidus Xenodon

660    Totonacus Durissus

664    Crotalus Trimeresurus Monticola

1500  Plasma

780    Naja Melanoleuca

120    Anilius Loxocemus

250    Blood Cells

120    Bacterias

130     Viruses

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'What does this means, Severus?' asked professor MacGonagall.

'Well, it¡s certainly strange. You see, magic has it's own language, and magic reading magic results in a traduction to human language. I can recognice the first, Phrasidum Xenodon is the Generic Name given to human hormones and proteins. I think I've seen the Crotalus Trimeresurus Monticola somewhere, but I can't remember what it means. With your permission, Albus' the old man was about to give his consent when Madame Pompfrey intervened.

'Albus, the girl!' she said.

Snape conjured another piece of parchment and the procces was repeated, getting identical results.

Everyone just stayed slilent for some seconds, until Harry's voice broke the silence.

'Can we leave now, sir?' he said, apparently unnerved by the silnce in the room.

'Yes Harry, I think that you are probably sleepy' said Albus.

Wearily, Harry stood up and offered his hand to Fleur, who grabbed it. In that very moment, Madame Maxime, who was also in the room saw as the boy's face contorted in pain.

He inmediately fell backwards, pulling Fleur with him. The pain seeemingly drove him unconscious, because his whole body and face relaxed. Fleur apparently had passed out as well, because she didn't moved. Her silvery hair was sprawled in the floor, and it was Remus Lupin who saw it first.

In the back of her neck, and looking as if it had always been there was a scar.

A lighting bolt shaped scar.

*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*

Yupiii! Done! I don't know how long it is since the last time I updated but it'h been some time. And a cliffie!. I was planing to put the last two paragraphs to be somewhere in the next chapter, but it all fitted so well that.

I apologise for the long wait, but I began to write other fics, with weird starting points such as time travel, weird visions and more. I probably won't post them util I finish this fic, anyway.

**TimGold: Thanks for the criticism. I think I should have checked on last chapter better. I began to read it and noticed the amount of mistakes that I could have easily corrected…**

Thanks again for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter.

**Linky32(that's the Nick, right): Thanks for your review, here is another chapter.**

I can't remember anybody else reviewing in this moment and I thank you for reading the fic. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope.

_                                              Pegeuk signing off._


	14. For some reason I hate setups

**Harry Potter and the Magical Wands**

'speech'

_'mindspeech'_

**//Language\\**

Chapter 14: For Some Reaseon I Hate Set-Ups

One month had passed since the incident in November, and Harry and Fleur were walking around Beauxbatons in an specially cloudless night, the moon in it's zenith.

They were pretty unbothered by the fact that it was past the lights out time, since Harry had used his glasses just before entering, and Trudin, the replacement for Filch in Beauxbatons, was taking a bath in the prefects bathroom. It was common knowledge in Beauxbatons that he usually took one at least once per month, and he always left the corridors alone for a whole hour.

They were already near their Race, when there was a small expolosion and a light so bright appeared that Harry and Fleur had to cover their eyes with their arms.

Someone grabbed him from behind, and he heard a click indicating that a lock had been closed. The light finally stopped, and they saw themselves surrounded by about twenty wizards and witches, all of them pointing wands at him.

One of them, with a golden badge on his chest advanced on him and said aloud in English:

'Harry Potter, you are put under arrest for the murder of Draco Malfoy, and the perform of Unforgivables on another human being. You are have the right to be silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the Wizergamot'

Hrry looked to his right, and locked eyes with Fleur, who had just looked to her left.

'_You know what's happening here?_' she asked telepathically.

'_No, but I have the feeling that this is Voldemort's handwork_' answered Harry, also in their mind link.

'_Let's get out of this castle. No offence_' thought Harry.

'_None taken_' assured Fleur to him.

'_Okay. One. Two. THREE!_' in a fast action, that lasted maybe half a second, Harry and Fleur became ghosts in unison, creating ilussions of themselves in the places they had been, returned to human form, and withdrawn their wands.

Harry saw Dumbledore coming around the corner, throwing a hex in a split second after he appeared.

'_Fragilius_!' he yelled. Fleur yelled '_Accio_!' afterwards.

Wothout anyone noticing, Harry transfigurated Fleur into a silver Phoenix, in exactly the same moment she trasfigurated him into a black one.

Harry flapeed his wings wildly, maneuvering to get out of the range of the wizards in the windows. One of them flew out of the window in a broomstick. _Shit, Dumbledore_, thought Harry.

He closed his eyes thinking hard. '_We must get out of her. We must get out of here. We must get out of here. We must get out of here. We must get out of here._' A curse flew dangerously close  to his wings, '_We must. Get. Out. Of. HERE!' Harry focused only in being somewhere else, and he suddenly felt that something was going to happen._

'Fleur!' he tried to say but all that left his mouth was a a weird chirping noise that remined him of Fawkes. He got Fleur's attention, and the moment she got eye contact with her they dissapeared.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*

Harry appeared in the middle of a Very Big crater. With capital B. And V of course.

He sensed Dark magic around him and changed into his animagus form. The feeling of Dark Magic felt bigger in his creature form, but he could sense that it was vanishing.

He scaned his surroundings and a road letter falling from the border of the crater brought his attention. He began to run as fast as he could in the general direction of the still rolling metal piece.

Seeing as his animagus form was really fast, Harry was aproaching the edge of the crater, and when he was about fifty meters away he heard the faint sound of humans conversating.

He finally got to the edge and with a last mighty jump he landed on a road with a school bus just a little ahead of her. His attention was caught by the group of people just ahead of him.

A small blonde woman was standing there with a nasty woound on her side. Just behind there were a lot of girls. Near them there were a tall black guy and a girl of about Harry's age. A guy with a patched eye was standing next to a guy covered in blood.

Harry had to stop the urge of jumping and eating the guy. His Zatrihem form was a hunter, and any trail that could lead to a prey was tempting.

All these people, and a man with grey hair Harry hadn't noticed before were staring at him.

A girl dressed in black with a black top advanced to him with some kind of ax in her hands. Harry looked directly into her eyes to scare her off. The girl squirmed a little under his gaze, but kept walking nonetheless.

She walked half the distance he was from group: about five meters. She was about to take another step, and Harry spreaded his wings in warning. The whole group took a step back.

A readhead girl with short hair took a step to her front. 'We have just faces a lot vampires, why are we scared of a big cat?' she said.

Harry gazed into her eyes, and without warning, he changed back to his human form. Everyone gave different kinds of surprise. From dropping their jaw and widening their eyes in the case of the small blonde woman, the girl with the ax and the guy with grey hair, to fainting, in the case of the guy covered in blood.

**//English\\**

'Hello' said Harry. He noted a hint of French accent in his voice, product of speaking to much French in the last two months.

The girl with the ax spoke. 'Who are you?'

Before Harry could say anything the guy with grey hair spoke. 'He is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived'

A tall girl with a certain resemblance to the blonde woman spoke. 'So. I'm alive too. Does that mean that I'm Dawn the Girl-Who-Lived?, Giles'

Giles, who was the guy with grey hair answered. 'He has that title because he survived a supposedly unblockable curse. This curse needs a special magic focuser known as a wand, and when well casted it caused the inmediate and unavoidable death of the victim' Harry knew that everyone was clinging on every word Giles said.

'Can I presume,' began Harry, 'that you caused this,' he signaled the edge of the crated with his finger, 'depression?'

Harry forced himself not to smirk at the sight of seeing the group of powerful people looking uncomfortably to the floor or the sky. The girl with the ax walked to him, and offered him her free hand. Harry shook it.

'Faith' she said.

'Just Faith? No last name?' asked Harry.

'Nope' she gestured towards the blonde woman, 'this is Buffy Summers, the one and only, until now'

'Vampire Slayer, I can recognize that energy in all of you' finished Harry before she could say anything.

'This is Rupert Giles, her watcher' Giles came forward and shook hands with Harry.

'You say you can recognize her energy? How come?' he asked.

'Simple, actually. I have seen the energy of vampires before, and trust me on this. Her energy is specially proficient in destroying a vampire's power'

The girl who looked like the blonde woman spoke, 'You can't see that energy'

In response to this, Harry levitated his glasses to her and to her face. She adjusted them with her finger. 'Wow! This is great!' she looked over to Harry and took the glasses off her eyes.

Harry walked next to her concerned. 'What happened? Are you okay Dawn?' asked the guy with the patch.

'Yeah,' said Dawn taking off the glasses. 'Don't worry Xander, it's just that you were very shiny'

Harry took of his glasses and activated the MGM. '_Fleur, where are you_'

'W_here are **you? I'm sitting in the middle of nowhere withour trunks or any idea of why the hell the authorities are after us. You think I'm happy?' Harry heard in his head.**_

'_Hold on. I'll send some firecrakers to the sky, you just Apparate with the trunks' mind send Harry to Fleur. He got the usual feeling of being drained after he telepathed._

He raised his hand and sent upwards the noisier explosion he could manage.

Everyone around him were startled by this sudden demeanor. Luckily, Fleur fell from the sky before any of them could do anything.

**//French\\**

'Hello Fleur'

'Hey, Harry. I'm glad to seee that you had better luck than me in teleporting' she said.

'Better luck? You have to joking. I appeared at the very center of that hole!' Harry said as he pointed to the crater.

Fleur looked mock-subdued, and blasted him with her Veela Charm at full strenght. It was the first time she did that with Harry, but Harry was left unaffected, she didn't looked dishearted  by this and said, 'but I'm only a little girl, things afect me worse, you know'

Through their mental conection Harry had felt Fleur do this. He grasped into the feeling, and surely, he felt as his body suddenly began emanating an unmistakable warmth. 'Hey! I'm just a little boy, three whole years younger than you, and I got claustrophobic for appearing in such a small place', he said, with his eyes fixed on Fleur.

They just stared at each other's eyes for a whole minute, the Veela Charm on, when they both stopped and lifted the spell in perfect synchronization.

**//English\\**

'Who are this people anyway?' asked Fleur as she signaled Dawn and the others.

Harry looked at the group, and all of them seemed to have been very startled by this, seeing as some of them jumped when they heard a sound.

Dawn was helped off the ground by Giles, who only spoke after Dawn was successfully on her feet. 'What was that?'

It was obviously the unasked question of everyone, and Harry didn't liked the way some girls were staring at him.

'Don't worry just a simple Veela Charm. No big Deal' said Harry moving his hand in a dissmising way.

Giles looked around him and said. 'But Veelas are all female'

'I'm blood bonded to Fleur. I my wrist cut with a Whomping Willow, and she had her arm cut. I think we made saome sort of bonding ceremony without noticing. 

But anyways, on more pressing matters, how are we getting out of here? You don't really expect thirty people to live on a bus, do you?', Harry wondered for a second why was he listened with so much respect from the girls.

'I'll help. Harry, could you please estabilize the bus while I get it ready?' Fleur said to him.

Harry nooded, and Fleur walked to the bus. 'Okay, first thing. Curtains'

A wave of her hand and the windows of the bus were sealed with heavy looking dark purple curtains.

Fleur frowned in concentration, pointing with both of her hands to the bus. Harry saw as Faith's eyes widened when the bus became black, and purple flames appeared painted on the sides.

The usual shape of te book also changed after a few seconds, and the bus suddenly looked like the first and the last wagons of a bullet train. Xander wasn't the only one to gasp.

Ten seconds passed before Fleur made any movement at all, and then she simply said, 'I'm done'

'I'm going in, I almost forgot! Girls this is Fleur' without another word Harry stepped inside, leaving the whole group just staring at Fleur, and vice versa.

He entered the bus, and whistled, 'Wow, Fleur surely did a good job'

The bus was at least ten meters tall, and the floor was a squared surface of about seventy meters by the side. The walls were covered by the same long curtains that Harry saw before. The rest of the walls were a vacant white, and two rows of seats in the middle of the room was the only thing that reminded Harry that this was the inside of the bus.

With a flick of his wrist the chairs dissapeared, and with another, the floor, the ceiling and the walls were covered in a comfortable purple carpet.

Harry separed the big room in three tall floors joined by several stairs and a lift on each corner. He made about twenty five rooms **(all of them with a bath, two big, four poster beds, a dressing table with big muggle mirrors and windows enchanted to look like the ectoplasmatic sub-dimension that Harry and Fleur had been in after they passed out in the purity way)**, a kitchen, a large dining room with nine tables **(of such a good quality, and looking so luxurious that a five stars hotel would have envied), each with room for six people each, a very big room **(that went from the floor to the ceiling of the bus)** with all the weapons ****(real ones and also dummy wooden ones) he knew existed and knew he could summon to train the slayers outside the bus, a room with a magical clothes cleaner **(think a washing machine, only magical)**, an army of trash bins estrategically placed, a muggle Infirmary **(since neither he or Fleur had any idea of a magical one)** filled with all the cotton, alcohol, stitches, and disinfectant, both muggle and magical that he could, and a garden **(Also from the floor to the ceiling of the bus) **with a ceiling enchanted to look like the outside(like in Hogwarts).**

On the two top floors near the garden he created balconies that would make you think that you were looking at the ectoplasmathic subdimension mentioned above, and even managed to create a soft breeze that filled all the bus and that would change to the average liking of the people inside.

Harry conjured as many plants in pots and portraits as he could, for the corridors, and large trees, flower bushes and green grass for the garden. He managed to conjure two house elves, but after all the work he had done he was exhausted. He checked that the charms for water that replaced plumbing and that the connections of the electric network he had installed were stable. All of this had taken him about twenty minutes, and when he was finished he walked out the bus, and saw that everyone had splited into groups.

He waved to Fleur, who was speaking to a Wiccan that felt specially powerful, Buffy, Dawn, the guy who had fainted before, a tall dark man, Xander and Giles.

Harry was presented to the group, and learnt that the guy who had fainted was named Andrew and that the black person was Robin, the principal of the school that used to be in the center of the crater.

'Is the bus ready?' asked Giles as politely as he could.

'Yes it is, you can enter now, if you want,' said Harry with a smile. Some girls  of the nearby groups turned around to see.

'Why are you helping us so much, you have barely met us?' asked Buffy, and the group around them nodded, agreing to the question.

'First of all, I know when someone needs some help, and I'm sure you know the feeling that I tell you about when I say that I know what it feels like needing something and being unable to do anything' He turned around and said very loud so that everyone could hear him, 'Get into pairs and enter the bus, please'

They waited outside silently when a shriek was heard from inside the bus. Harry entered quickly and saw the girls pointing scared at the two house elves. Harry sighed. He had thought for a second that the girls had been in danger.

'Girls, this is Twinky,' the female house elf bowed, 'and Tinky,' it was the turnof the male one to bow, 'they are helping around with the cleaning and will be making the meals. Don't feel shy to ask them anything you might need,' he saw that the girls relaxed a little, 'besides, they are very useful and I don't want any of you to harm them. Now go find your rooms'

'Rooms? Wow this place is…it looks…majestic,' said Dawn as she entered the building inside the bus.

'Thanks,' said Harry.

'Can I get my own room, please?' she gave Buffy the puppy dog eyes.

'If we have rooms to spare…I don't see the problem' she said, althought a bit uncertain.

Harry went through the wall to the north and tapped with his finger the human-looking dummy he placed in the position of the driver. It inmediately sprang to life and began the trip.

Harry placed the last spells on the bus **(a spell to avoid sounds to get out of the bus, and the best anti-apparition wards he could cast without fainting)** he walked to where he knew was an empty room and without taking off his shoes he fell asleep, as the bus accelerated in the lonely road.

*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*

Finished at last, my dear readers! Kinda early don't you think? Hope it's well written I don't have time to re-read it.

I want to warn you that I'm bored of waiting and I think that after four months all of you would be able to read the Order of the Phoenix, even if you read in downloaded from internet, like I did. From now on I'll include OotP spoilers when I feel that I need it.

I'll soon show youthe reactions of people in Hogwarts, and I hint you, the pilots didn't saw the trio's life just to be easier accommodated in the Wizarding world. And Cynthia Freeman isn't just there to waste words. Just to give you something to review about.

About the part when Fleur just appears apparently just because she wanted to, the people there were first left spechless, and then Fleur explained to them what happened.

Now with the reviews:

**TimGold: Thanks again for your reviews. Getting someone to review periodically does good to the hearth!**

**vortex: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Linky2: Thanks for your review, here's a new chapter.**

**Stixx: Sure I'll write more. Thanks for your review.**


	15. Afigmalendro

**Harry Potter and the Magical Wands**

**Attention: This chapter had been nearly complete for some time, but my internet broadband connection was severed and my modem connection refused to work, so I used the time to addd more parts to the chapter. Expect this to be a very long chapter, but not so much, as my writer's block is barely going away. Also note that once again I'm without any help from books or software to help me correct my grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Review responses:**

**CrimsonNoble: **You do have a point there. I could give excuses, but to be honest, those seemed the best houses fcharacters at the moment at the moment. I think I was still in the "Slytherins are evil, Gryffindors good and Ravenclaws nice" stage. I'm proud to say that I've gotten over that, thanks to dozens of fics I've read during my [long] absence. Their houses don't really affect the plot, but it would be quite a task finding and correcting all the times I mentioned that in the fic, so you will find some kind of apologizing explanation here. By the Way, Your Fics Rock!

**SlytherinGod:** Thanks. As you can see in this chapter, the random Buffy thing wasn't really long lived. I needed a place where they couldn't be found, and the Buffyverse seemed the best option at the moment

**Fiery Pheonix:** it seems a lot of people didn't like the Buffy thing. Lucky for me it was a small, but necesary part of the story.I explain Shinji's "change" like this: if, for over a year you were forced to fight every three weeks for your lives and the survival of humanity, the prospect of living a normal life seems great, and gives you a rest for all your fighting. You have seen things that others have never seen, and after seeing harry's life through his eyes, it is just obvious you gain at least a little self-steem and confidence.

**Dogdung10:** Thanks!

**Blazinangelwings:** thanks! Here's your chapter. Weird nick, by the way.

**Greg:** Well, thanks for your review, and here is chapter fifteen.

**Mjk306: **Thanks for your review.

**Timgold:** Hey, thanks for your review, and don't worry about the characters you don't know, cuz they ain't staying for long, and it was easier to use characters from somewhere else rather than

**I just got Internet back, and Word counts 6335 words in this chapter, which very little lacking, and was written mostly in one inspired weekend. Enjoy if you can. For some reason I'm down. Ahte everything which can't be directly related to something I appreciate at the moment, such as fanfiction, and.. nothing else right now. Hope that what I have in my hand helps me when I leave the PC. This A/N was also written over several tries, so pardon me for any melacholic spelling or anything grammar mistake. The onbly thing I can get out from this is that now I have a first hand experience of what it feels like to be Harry at the end of book five, angry, lied to, frustrated, treated like a little boy who can't take care of himself while you hear them bragging about you in social meetings. Blame my mother, or me, amybe since blame is taken from an unending supply and can be given to evryone. Is it me or I'm depressed?**

**Chapter 15: **Afigmalendro

Two weeks had passed since Harry and Fleur had arrived to the place they were in in, and since they had began a slow but steady trip to the Western coast. Buffy had suggested to go to L.A. but Harry had refused.

He had felt uncomfortable about going there for some reason, and he tended to listen to his insticts, which had saved him more than once from a dangerous situation.

He knew that people would think that he would go as far away from Hogwarts, and England, as posible, so he decided that staying in the East Coast was the best posible hide-out.

With Willow, who was apparently the magic user of the people they had met, they had discused magic, and they seemed totally unaware of each other's kind of magic, so to speak, and they had been fooling around for quite a long time with Harry's animagus form.

The problem is that he had been warned that Willow's kind of magic could become addictive if overly used, but he felt that if he had been living with magic for the last five years of his life he would do fine with a few wandless spells.

So far he had only levitated a few things, and simple stuff like that. Willow had learned to cast a few spells with Fleur's wand, wich was more atuned to Willow. In that exact moment they were hunting a demon for it's bones, to make a wand for Willow.

Harry was floating, invisible, above Buffy, Willow and Fleur's animagus. The Slayer and the other two were hiding in a few bushes, waiting for their prey. They had to wait for three hours to finally see the puma-like demon to apear. Before the creature had any idea of what was happening, Fleur pounced the puma, and the two cats rolled in the floor, growling fiercely.

Harry joined Fleur, and between them they killed the puma-demon in less than a minute. Harry wasn't comfortable with killing, but they had to use heartstrings for the wand, wich couldn't be obtained from a living being without killing it.

The wand was crafted quite simply with an special Wicca spell Willow knew, and before long, They spent the whole day casting uncountable spells and combinating both kinds of magic

For once, after a month everything was going fine for Harry, or so it seemed. Their magic lore exchange with Willow was progressing rapidly, and they were fairly capable of faring in a Wiccan magic Duel against another Wiccan, without losing espectaculary. Dueling Willow was out of the picture, because she didn't want to get addicted to magic and go evil. Again.

Their little haven from the world was broken one morning when everyone was sleeping. On the room Harry had prepared for himself and Fleur, the usual tranquility reigned in the enlarged insides of the school bus.

Almost like one, all the Slayers in the bus shoot up in their beds. Buffy Summers, the eldest and most experienced of all the Slayers in the Bus knew something was very wrong. Without bothering to even change clothes, she ran out of her bedroom and into the corridor. In clue, a bright light erupted from the corners of the door wich lead room she knew to be of the 'Aliens' as she had taken to call Harry and Fleur, since they could transform into something (that according to Giles), didn't exist on Earth.

The door was suddenly blasted open, and for a moment she hesitated to enter. Gathering her courage, she risked a glance into the room. It was something she should have become used to, but had suprised her anyways.

Something big, shinny and pure white was floating in front of the young couple of Wizards. It was apparently spherical, four feet in diameter with a faint white mist surrounding it, and caught Buffy off guard when a powerful and acient voice spoke from it.

'Don't Resist. No force can withstand me'

'If you think I'm going down without a fight then think again' said Harry defiantly.

'And he'll forever have me! I won't let you take him!' yelled Fleur.

'I warned you mortals. There's nothing or no one who can stop me when I decide something' said the glowing ball.

'Then i'll just have to change your mind, right?' said Harry sarcastically.

'Enough. We have wasted enough time. YOU ARE MINE!' without further ado, the ball flew against Harry and Fleur, who promptly disintegrated.From her position at the door, Buffy could see two other balls of light, also withe, but much smaller, about a foot or so, and connected by something Buffy couldn't see, but knew that was there.

The small balls, which Buffy somehow recognized as Harry and Fleur began spinning rapidly, so fast that the bigger sphere that contained them began to tremble at first, and slowly increasing the pace. It began to shrink, to crush the smaller two, but something happened.

Harry's and Fleur's minds (somehow recognizable inside the energy spheres) united and flew aginst the core of the biggest sphere. The weirdest thing then happened. It was like the spheres were going far away, but Buffy could still see them clearly.

The big sphere became a window, and the window grew in size until she saw the lone figure of a winged man. The man had five pairs of etheral, translucid wings (Like the ones EVA01 grows at Evangelion) spread wide open behind him, the very definition of an impresive person floating in a sea of true nothingness, where there wasn't anything, not even vacuum. Only him.

The only thing that kept Buffy from going to kick the ass of whatever had gotten Harry and Fleur, outside of the fact that they were probably outside of any of the dimensions and existence planes fit for human survival, was that the- man, if it could be called that, was holding his torax in what seemed to be intense pain pain, contrasting greatly with the whole ethereal-being drama. Slowly, the person's skin began to crack and bleed, until it exploded, but instead of sending blood and little pieces of flesh in all directions, it simply vanished in the emptiness. All that was left were the two naked bodies of Harry and Fleur, seemingly floating, their faces devoid of all expression.

Buffy could only say one thing. 'What the hell did just happened here?'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'They are where?'

'They are in an ectoplasmatic sub-dimension. It's a place outside any other dimensions usually created by powerful beings for truly confidential meetings. They were supposed to be a myth, but Afigmalendro, the being Buffy saw was really powerful, mentioned in many dimensions feared in the demonic ones, and could be even considered a god, so it's a very optioned lead that he created the place before he was destrotyed' explained a little tiredly Giles.

'So we konw where they are, good. Now how do we take them out?' asked Faith, unofficialy appointed second in command inside the Slayer Sisterhood.

'Any ideas Wills?' asked Buffy.

'Well, there are many spells that can work for interdimemsional traveling...' began the powerful Wicca.

'But? I can feel a but comming' questioned an one-eyed Xander.

'But they are mostly to return someone to their own dimension, or to send someone home. Look, I know you all have seen portals and what they can do, but they have always been between this dimension and somewhere else. The only time you have seen a portal that isn't like that was the second time Buffy died, with Hellgod girl Glory trying to go home using little Dawn. All the spells I know would bring them back here, and this may be the only chance they have to go back to their plane' said the Wicca.

'But they used their minds to break out of angel boy. I think they may be amnesic' said the oldest Slayer.

'So you think that when they were breaking out of the guy with wings they might have lost their memories?' asked Willow

'Yeah' said the Slayer as if it was the most obvious thing in the world 'I think they used their minds in unison against the big guy and I don't think anyone can survive that unscratched, not even another god, or one of the Powers.

Guys, this is realy big time magic, and yeah they are magic, and yeah, there are a lot of wizards and witches in his world, but I don't think they can handle it, not really. I know the have spells to modify memories, but they have no counterspell. They had never seen anything like that. And besides, they never told us how they got here, only they teleported here by accident when trying to teleport in an anti-teleportation zone; they could have been on the run for all we know, and they would be sent to that Azkaban prison they told us about on sight, or given the Dementor kiss, or killled on the spot.'

'They are Teens, Buffy. They couldn't have possibly been prosecuted and hunted down so badly that they resorted to Apparate inside an anti-Apparition ward, wich would have killed them or splinched them on the spot. So fine, they told us that they had never dealt with demons, and that their vampires were different from the one's we've seen, not to mention the werewolves, but they surely have a whole load of other stuff we've never heard about. No wizard or witch on this plane has honestly tried to fly on brooms, and they even have sports they play on them! I think you are understimating them. I'm sure they can cure them, even if it's hard. Haven't we dealt with things nobody has ever, or without any real knowledge and ended victourious, even if we end up hurt?' answered Willow.

'Yeah, but-'

'Nothing Buffy. They will be fine, you are worrying too much'

'So, are we doing the spell to send them home?' asked Andrew.

All the heads in the room turned to him, most with a menacing expression on their faces.

'Did I said something wrong?'

'Let's do this spell quick, i'll kick his ass later' said the Summers Slayer.

'Why kick my ass?' complained the boy.

Buffy only smirked and said 'it's a fun Hobby'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Then if everyone agrees,the name's Hogwarts Army' said Shinji Ikari to the group assembled before them. It was supossed to be some kind of study group, which had been heavily restricted since Harry and Fleur had somehow slipped through Dumbledore's fingers at Beauxbatons, so a lot of new spells had been banned by the Ministry of Magic from underage wizards and witches, specialy Defence Against the Dark Arts, arguing that they couldn't afford another underage wizard to have the mastery in magic Harry had supposedly archieved. All the people in this room, which by the way Dobby had provided, had two things in common. The first is that they wanted to learn new spells that they could use to defend themselves.

'I think that it should be the HA for short, and also stand far Harry's Amnesty' said Ginny aloud, and everyone voiced their agreement. The second one was that they all firmly believed in Harry's innocence. The group was surprisingly big, forty Hogwarts students strong, even some Slytherins, . Him, as the one who had seen all of Harry's life up to fourth year, and was therefore better prepared than most was in charge of passing on all of his knowledge to the others being the official techer and the visible head. The girls, who had inherited Hermione's extensive knowledge, and the real one herself prepared the lessons. Ron, surprisingly, had joined. Even if he was angry for Harry having "betrayed"(insert Hernione rolling her eyes) him, he still apreciated Harry as a friend, and he decided to get over his dislike of Harry's french friends.

Catalina had decided to lead the French branch of their little group, and Hermione had developed a safe metod of comunication: in every letter they sent each other, the parchment had a permanent sound charm in morse code with the message, protected by a silencing charm, which was pasword protected on it's own. This had been possible thanks to the Hogwarts tree in Beauxbatons, which had a direct Floo connection with Hogwarts. Ron and Shinji had simply Floo-ed from Beauxbatons, and discussed with Hermione, who had developed the sistem, and proceeded to inform Catalina.

They mailed mostly about lesson plans, and any information that could lead to the public pardon of Harry. Marietta's Edgecombe's parents worked at the ministry, so Cho, another member of the HA, went with their family and took samples of Draco Malfoy's body, from blood to skin, before they cremated him, to throughtly analize why did the Ministry and Dumbledore believed that Harry had killed him. The sample's had been obtained without the knowledge of Shinji, Ron and the others, and everyone agreed it had been something both brave and foolish. Something very Gryffindor, as a Slytherin had pointed out.

Such and important succes at such an early stage of their history had everyone morals high, and people had only needed a name now, three weeks after their foundation. Inside Hogwarts they comunicated inside the common rooms at midnight, always in hushed tones and alarm charms surrounding them to ensure confidency, and people dedicated outside of class to learn whatever spell they still could acces to without tresspassing the law. Some of them sneaked into the Restricted Section periodicaly, because the books that appeared in the Room of Requirements weren't enough to saciate the Hermione-like passion for the spells and dueling tactics the Tomes of Dueling (I-IX), A Thousand Curses and Countercurses, Jinxes from and Against the Dark Arts, Magical Shields for the Wanted Wizard, A Complex Guide to the Advanced Spell Crafting and A Dark Arts Curse(official Dumstrang Textbook) contained.

Shinji had ravaged from the things Harry had left when he dissapeared. He and Hermione had used the Marauder's book to create a Marauders map, and they had developed a spell that worked specifically against Marauder Map-like artifacts, that made them believe they were already safe in ther beds inside their common rooms. The spell in question was a visible illusion that was commaned by a mental link. It was a mix between the Imperius and the Illusio in which Hermione had been working since Harry, Ron and Shinji left for Beauxbatons. It had been the fourth spell they had taught the HA, after Stupefy, Expelliarmus and Protego, way over the head of some(cough-Neville-cough) but that everyone mastered completely by the end of the week. The fact that everyone was studying intensely in class made them much more ready to learn new spells, and their grades even raised as a perk of their activities.

'Well, it's time for everyone to go to their dorms. I'm sure you all will master the theory behind the contego spell by the time of the next time we meet. Then we will practice it until we all have it mastered. And don't forget to study. If we don't work hard in class we'll advance much slower in the HA. Good bye'

Shinji waited until the last person from the other houses left, and then the Gryffindors left in one group to their common room. He only had one thing in his mind. But, it's none of your bussiness, my dear readers.

The next day began so rutinary and monotone that even first years looked bored, it seemed the teachers had decided to leave the hardest classes for today, and had somehow managed to make the classes even harder after the prohibition, and the subsequent cancelation of the Triwizard Tournament. The whole morning passed with an amazing row of bad luck fur everyone, like all the kilisabs had suddenly decided to hate mankind, more especifically the mages in Hogwarts. People lost things, tripped, crashed with each other, broke quills, angered animals, ruined potions, mis-pronounced charms, half-transformed classmates into other things, got small injuries from the weirdest things, like the edge of the parchment, or a suddenly sharp quill, or from an angry owl (which is not that weird). At lunch things began to get out of hand. Hordes of suicicide non-magical birds of all kinds flew into the windows of the room, most of them dying on the spot, or bleeding to death in the floor. None entered, because the windows had unbreackable charms on them, but the doves, sparrows and every kind of bird the students knew kept flying at the windows.

Everything inside the room got a reddish tint when the birds began to try to fly into the room from the ceiling, their blood making disgusting pools, until they were hidden by a seemingly unending flow of birds, and all light was cutted from the room. Obviously activated by a spell, the floating candles in the Great Hall all lighted at the same time. As if it wasn't enough, an earthquake suddenly shook the thousand-years-old castle's foundations, and as suddenly as it began, it stopped thirty seconds later.

The atmosphere, which by that time had been heavy and filled with the acrid smell of fresh blood suddenly lightened, and a fresh smell of flowers filled everyone's lungs. Like in the most cliche of epic movies, a ray of light somehow managed to get through the mass of dead birds, and vaporizating the blood in seconds. The candles flickered off, and the only source of light was the sun ray in the center of the room. It began to get wider, the dead birds now being vanished and the blood being vaporized. As the light shone over people , a feeling of relaxed bliss filled the ilumminated people's hearths, and then everything was over.

The the magical light-beam became simple sunlight again, and people could see birds flying around,as if nothing had happened. Nothing seemed damaged or out of it's place, even after the thirty seconds sism, and some of the ghosts flew into the room, like they hadn't noticed anything had happened.

In one of the many allies of Paris, a single dot of the time-space grid expanded into a disc, a circle, from were two teenagers were thrown out from. Both were unconcious, dressed in what appeared to be some of the most expensive and fashionable clothes you could get at the most exclusive stores around the globe, but it wans't that which called more the attention of the French bussineswoman who first saw them. They had an air of something she couldn't explain but she could feel with such an exquisite detail that she just knew the children before her were not evil, so she just kept staring. After ten seconds she realized the teens weren't breathing, and five minutes later she was in an ambulance with them. They had two identifications each, the boy English and North-American ones, while the girl had a French and a North-American one.

The feeling the woman had gotten from the teens had dissappeared, but she had somehow attached to them in the short five minutes they had traveled in the ambulance. Yvette Duchamp was a lonely thirty years old bussiness woman with an enourmous succes in her work, which had provided her with an significant fortune for someone her age. She was actually looking for a husband, not only for the _love of her life_, but for the children she would have with him. The idea of being a mother had always appealed to her and she had found these two kids, Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour like fallen from the sky as god's gift to her, because she had found them only by chance, after the meeting she had with the Director of a possible ally corporation to her company was cancelled, because his wife had suffered an accident in the street, and he had to go to the hospital to see her. Ironically she had been walking(for the excercice) to her house when she found Harry and Fleur, and five minutes later she was also heading to the closest hospital in the nighbourhood.

Their arrival to the hospital was so effective that when Yvette had realized what was happening, she was already sitting in the waiting room of the Emergency section. Half an hour later a doctor came out of the operation's room with a neutral face that was completely unpenetrable for Yvette.

'You are here for mister Harry Potter and miss Fleur Delacour, I presume?' the doctor asked in one of the most neutral tones of voice Yvette had ever heard.

'Yes, sir. Are they going to be alright?' she asked, surprising even herself for how worried she sounded.

'I have two news for you, one is good news and the other one bad news, (remember to replace miss with Mademoiselle and Missus with Madam, since this is France) miss...'

'Duchamp. Yvette Duchamp. So tell me which are the good news, doctor' she said offering her hand. The doctor shook it and answered.

'They fortunatelly are going to be physicaly OK' said the doctor.

'And the bad ones?' she asked, curious.

'They apparently received no oxigen to their brain for a few seconds, and they had signs of blows in the head, and the combination of both has left them amnesic' said the doctor, sounding as regretful as if he had lost the pacients.

The news hit her like a ton of bricks the instant her brain procesed them. Amnesic? There was no real cure for amnesia, and these kids could have family she couldn't take them away from. On the other hand, she had always wanted to have someone else at her house since her parents had died in that car accident in 1991, and she was almost glad she would not lose the kids she had felt so connected to so quickly.

Both sides gave convincing arguments to their favour, but Yvette's morals won. She would first search for their parents, and if after a month she didn't found them she would adopt them on the spot.

Trying to get more information about the kids she asked more stuff 'An, how severe is the amnesia, doctor?'

'There is no sure way to know it, but of what little I know, and taking an educated guess, I'd say they will have no recolection from their memories, but they will most probably remember most of the things they learned at school, so they will be able to rejoin classes at the school of your preference as soon as they are able to'

'My preference? How come?'

'Since we couldn't find any missing Potters or Delacours in England or France, you have temporarily been appointed as their guardian'

'The money for any treatment they may need is no problem, but I can feel a lot of paperwork if I am their guardian' as she had said, the money was no problem, as she had enough to support a family of twenty and still live better than the rule.

'Well, that's true, you see you have to...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'What the hell was that?' asked loudly the Weasly twins. Some students laughed quietly, but most were quiet. Dumbledore, for the first time since he began to train to defeat Grindelward, was looking completely surprised. Luckily, he was prepared to take the lead in situations like this, and he did the best thing he could do.

'Students, stay in this room. What you just witnesed was a display of acient magic of proportions no human has even seen since probably the duel to death between Merlin and Morganna Le Fay. We know not how this happened, why or who caused it, and if there are any new beings lurking the halls of Hogwarts. You have to stay here for your own safety. Any student found outside will be punished with detentions for the rest of the year and no house points will be awarded to him or her in the same period of time'

After ensuring that nobody would leave the room, he chosed his five more trusted teachers and left the room. They sistematically checked every room and every hall and every secret passage to the last room of the highest towers, and with the same care, they went downstairs again and checked the five levels of the dungeons. They found nothing in the whole castle. Dumbledore wansn't sure if this was good or bad. He decided to send the students to their common rooms, and check again for any signs from Harry with his spells.

His office and his gabinet was filled with much more than simple noisy artifacts. With a combination of spellwork and chanting, they merged into a single artifact, which could read the general magical aura of the planet. He could use it to find any single magical creature in the globe, unless they had a natural protection against it, like Deminguises or Phoenixes, or if one had casted the simple spell needed to hide from it. It had never been wrong, but Voldemort knew about it before hand, so it was useless against him. When he had used it to find Harry after his escape, he had not been able to find him, which suggested tat the boy had developed a natural cloacking. Today he suspected that something very magical and very big had happened, and with some luck it would temporarily neutralize the boy's cloacking, allowing to close in to him.

He left instructions with Minerva and Severus, and went to his office. The process was not quick, but he had been so used to it that almost without realizing, he was already in the closing of the ritual, with all the artifacts forming a sphere around him. He chanted the final words.

'_Anima Mundi, Claritus veritas!_' the artifacts glowed brighter, and the elder Wizard began to feel the, proportional to the size obviously, enourmous power of the earth. What he felt both amazed and scared him. The power of the earth had almost doubled in magnitude, and the intensity of it all was too much for him, and he barely managed to end it before he was thrown to one of the walls of the room.

The paintings of the old directors of Hogwarts in the walls entered a frenzy, yelling about what they had to do to the others, which fell on deaf ears, because the others were also yelling their opinions, and nobody silenced until the Headmaster himself calmed them down. The blow hadn't been that bad, but the consecuences of what he had felt were so impredictable he could only pray and hope.

The next day the magical newspapers all over the world reported similar supernatural events happening in all of the major magical points in the world. There were reports of a snowstorm near the pyramids in Egipt, a storm in the middle of the Sahara desert, blizzards in the day near Afganistan, or stars glowing so much in places where it was night that the sky turned blue, and thunderstorms in most of the big cities with a clear sky. The weirdest thing that had happened was that the muggles hadn't suspected a thing. No muggle was looking for supernatural causes, and they had been able to explain most of the happenings all around the world with their science.

According to them, a neutrons star had colisioned with a binary star sistem, and the subsequent explotion had been canalized by the neutrons of the smaller, but heavier star, into about fifty smaller rays. One or two of them had impacted the Earth, disturbing and finally empowering the Earth's magnetic field, and also causing weird pressure and temperature changes in unusual places, producing the weird climatological effects that people had witnessed. But they had also said that the energy hadn't come alone, and that they expected several chemical elements to fall to the earth, as some kind of mine thrown to the earth by god. The elements they were expecting were mainly hydrogen and helium in big proportions, but some of the most daring expected silver, gold, platinum, carbon, and a colombian scientist said that some uranium and other radioactive elements may also fall. The magical's comunity's reaction to this was mixed awe and mirth.

Many wizards had laughed at the muggles who expected minerals to fall from the sky. That's it, until the meteorite fell, by the way giving the reason to the colombian scientist. This had brought many changes to the magical comunity. The first was the belief that muggles were helpless without magic, and the second was the fact that the laws concerning underage magic had been lightened all over the globe, and one month and half after the suicide birds the HA began to study Patroni, when they had it scheduled for two weeks later. The third was the disgust a lot of pureblood families felt towards muggles diminished. Wizards and witches began to investigate the muggle world more deeply, and the advances of muggle science began to be taken into acoount by the magical scholars. Also, the muggle relations departments of the goverments all around the globe had gained importance, a a number of subdivisions never seen before in the magical history.

In many respects, Shinji had taken Harry's place at Hogwarts, but just partially. From leading the HA, to his friendship with Ron and Hermione, to his fights with the non-dead nor HA members Slytherins, he did most of the things Harry was known or expected to, but people felt Harry's abscence everywhere, and now even the papers began to doubt the ministry in the respect of Harry's prosecution. Voldemort was not quiet, and only Albus Dumbledore's prevention had saved the Dursleys from being captured and tortured to find Harry's whereabouts. The Ministry was sure Voldemort was hiding Potter and Delacur, and Voldemort was sure Dumbledore was, and Dumbledore knew that Potter and Delacour were probably free, safe from the magical comunity and on their own.

Severus Snape had informed the Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort had tried to set Harry up, and had been waiting at the entrance of Azkaban for a captured wizard that never came. For most members, this was counter-intelligence to fool spies, and only a few had believed what Voldemort apparently had to say. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Emeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt(sp?) and the Weaslys had formed a kind of sub group inside the Order that believed Harry's innocence.

The HA had advanced a lot on the research of the samples from Draco Malfoy's body, and they had discovered that the magical signature of the curses that had killed him seemed to be Harry's on the standard tests used by the Ministry, but on more careful, exact and longer methods the difference began to show. The information about the wand which had casted the spell was Voldemort's not Harry's, and the blood was filled with a potion used to mask magical signatures, which had convinced them that Harry had been set up.

The young wizard was in everyone minds, but in his mind he knew nothing about it. He didn't suspect that he and his siter in law, Fleur were the main concern of a whole community spread almost worldwide, because at the time, he was sleeping...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A ray of sunlight somehow managed to get through the window and light the fifteen years old teenager's face. Harry rolled over, but the damage was done and he was already awake. He stood up and sistematically went to the bathroom, put his watch on, dried himself, dressed, and went down the stairs to the dinning room, as usual in times like this losing himself in thought. He was of average height tending to tall, with wild jet-black hair which had taken a hair stylist three hours too finish combing, only to have it just the same the next morning. It had required almost comical amounts of hair gel to get it fixed, so they had mostly given it up. He was told the lighting bolt scar had been there whem they had adopted him, so they didn't know what it was. He also had the faintest of scars in his left forearm, like he had been bitten by an animal, a big black dog, that according to what Harry was told, he got before he was adopted.

That's right. Adopted. Adopted in England when he was five years old, and that he and his sister, who had been adopted the same year in France two weeks later, had been trapped in the house the had always lived since they were adopted in the middle of a fire that had destroyed the house, and they had incredibly survived with only some hits on their head. Unfortunately, they had gotten amnesia as a result.

He didn't know why, but the fact the he had a loving family, if a little weird, filled his hearth with joy. He supposed that it was because he had been an orphan. As he was closing in to the table, he smelt the amazing food their cook served them. The doctors had recomended a lot of rest and a review of the stuff he knew from school. Well, not really school, because according to his mother he had been home schooled, but school material. So far both him and Fleur had apparently the same level, and the same abilities. The teacher her mother had hired was surprised at their improvement, but him and Fleur agreed that it wasn't that much, because what they did was more like reviewing what they already knew, not studying new stuff.

He saw the time in his watch. 9:00 His mother should be taking a shower, and Fleur would come downstairs in aboout five minutes. The two of them were so alike so many aspects that Harry honestly questioned if Fleur was really adopted, or if she wasn't related to their mum, Yvette. They liked the same soap operas, the same music, they had the same dressing style, the same gastronomical preferences, they woke up almost at the same time and other daily things that made them act alike. But their similarities weren't only intelectual and of personality. They both had Silvery blond hair (but Fleur much more), and the same bone structure. They both had top-model bodies, but it wasa something Harry tried not to notice since he was their close relative. As always, he was halfway through his breakfast when Fleur came downstairs, still not showered, because she bathed after eating. They talked about the weather and what would they do that day, since it was Saturday, of the first weekend they had been allowed to go outside. They had both finished and were just talking about the new videogame they had downloaded from internet when their mother came.

'Hey mum' greeted Harry

'Hello mother' said Fleur much more formally. That was one of the differences between him and her.

Fleur was elegant and formal most of the time, while he had an informal personality that could manipulate most people, including Fleur, into doing things she normally wouldn't do, inFleur's case, like entering a water-balloon war, or playing non-RPGs (Roll Playing Games) videogames that Fleur loved. Harry and Fleur shared a lot of things, than even if less than with Fleur did with their mother, were still more than a lot of brothers did. They liked the same kind of video games, the same movies, the same kind of TV programs outside of soap operas, enjoyed the same sports, they liked panthers, pegasi, and most important of all, they shared a brain. They were so close that sometimes the would speak alternating words during the sentence or sentences during a paragraph, something they usually did when they both had the answer to a certain question, like how did Thomas Edison invented the light bulb, or where was Yvette's bag. They also could understand how did the other thought, and played improvised on the spot pranks.

'Kids, before you go I have news for you' said their mother in a commanding tone.

'Yes?'

'This Monday you are going to a public school' to Yvette's surprise, Harry barely surprised. Fleur, instead yelled outragered in response.

'But that's unfair!'

'What's unfair sweethearth?' she said in a calmed and soothing tone of voice, which had always worked to calm Harry and Fleur down when they got angry.

'Us going to school!' yelled the ex-Triwizard Champion. 'And we will advance faster with private tutors! And by the rate we are going, we'll be able to enter college in less than a moth!'

'You need to relate with other people your age, Harry, and you always say, even before the accident, that always being in the same house made you fell caged. I'm sure you'll appreciate it when you are there'

Now calmed by his mother, and unknowingly by his sister through the telepetic conection he didn't know they had, he only sighed in defeat. 'Fine, as long as we can walk there'

'Of course you can, honey, it's only fifteen blocks away' said their mother soothingly. She had noticed that Fleur hadn't said anything, but it was something her adopted children had developed a mere day after getting to her house. When they both disagreed with something, usually it was only one of them who spoke, because they felt the same way and could feel it, like Extra-Sensorial-Perceptions or telepathy or even magic.

Their apparent twin connection was shown again, when they both unexplicably turned their head sharply to the same direction. But Harry paid no notice to it. He stood up, pushing away a chair which had been blocking Fleur's way, whom he somehow knew was also going to the same direction he was.

He walked along the Hall following his intuition. He was now in front of the door, and somehow knew that wathever was behind the door was what had called his attention. He opened the door, and noticed wtih almost horror what laid beside, on the floor, not necesarily standing, tumbling or resting not necesarily death, but realy hopefully alive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Since the authors note is on the top, i hope I don't babble too much. Today at school I wrote a conversation between me and myself, wondering about the true nature of vacuum, and whether it existed or not. It lead to a draw between both the answers I got to. I solved a few problems at Physics, got bored in Philosophy, argumented in Spanish, did nothing at recces. You know, typical day at someone's school almost everywhere around the globe.

I tried to install a couple of games, and none worked. Hope that you enjoy yourself as much as I did when I was writting this chapter whe inspired, or opposite of how I felt as I was writting the second author note. HP and the Magical Wands is on the closing part of the history, as not to lengthen it uselessly as some gerents, directors and similars from the entertainment media do. My sister is bugging me to get into the PC, since she got addicted to since I showed her 'The Dragonmasters' by Naia. Probably my mistake, but, as a blonde writer once put in the mouth of an Elder mage: 'The consequences of our actions are so complicated that doing something as predicting the future is practically impossible' or something like that.

_Pegeuk signing off._


	16. The Battle of Ages

**Harry Potter and the Magical Wands**

Chapter 16: The Battle of ages

The sixth year Gryffindors were walking together in a single group, like they had done pretty much since the foundation of the HA. The wizarding world was watching the 'muggle' world and giving it an importance which it hadn't received by wizard-folk since the Inquisition in the Dark Ages.

Life at Hogwarts had practically returned to what it was like before Harry left, with a small set of variations. The classes once again got harder, showing the teacher's sadistic streak, but there was a selected group of students who had no problem to understand the complex transfiguration graphs, to perform the weird wand movements and strange pronunciations in the new and obscure spells in Charms, to follow the precise instructions required for a successful potions making, understanding the grammar and semantic subtleties required for a successful translation in Ancient Runes or taking into account the feelings of a creature when treating it with the exactitude of emphats: the Fallen, as Blaise Zabini, one of the Slytherins in the HA, had began to call the members of this group. It quickly became a complete success in all the members circles all around the world (meaning Scotland and France) and since that memorable night the Fallen, members of the HA, had walked the halls of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, lurking around and growing in power until the time was right. So they waited. And they trained.

The drive of doing something which they believed was right, and their ecstasy at every new fruit of the dedication they gave to magic made them advance fast, faster than the Ministry would have been proper or even possible for their age, or any age, for the matter. After the Supernatural event in the Great Hall, and the reminder that magic was far more than just knowing a lot of spells received by it, so the Room of Requirements was pushed to it's limit, by becoming a full sized, fully equipped dueling arena, library, training ground and field simulator. They were aware that they had been leaving many clues, so the investigating shift was focusing in creating password and identity protected portkeys from the common rooms to the hall in the seventh floor.

They had already developed two methods, but Hermione had rejected the pair of them, claiming that they were too simple to discover, and since they were 'trespassing both school rules and the law' they had to leave no track for their pursuers to follow. Their time researching Malfoy's body hadn't been in vane, since they (finally) had proof that Harry had been framed, but they couldn't just barge into the Ministry with their results in their hands claiming that Harry was innocent without admitting that they had stolen confidential and probably Top Secret Ministry material.

They would all be in Azkaban having a chat with the Dementors before they could finish their first sentence. Not that they would last very long in there, once their French Branch found out. It was an exhilarating feeling knowing that your had the power to be over the law with the help from your loyal and trustworthy friends and in some cases lovers, but the Fallen tended to ignore it, since they still held at least some basic respect to the government and the rules which were necessary to live in an organized society without destroying themselves.

They weren't trying to overthrow the Ministry, or least of all to conquer the world, they were people determined to both fight the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters and demonstrate the innocence of Harry Potter. Some Slytherins saw the obvious source of power and joined for the training, but despite their best attempts, they had been convinced of the HA ideals. Their willpower to go with their ideals to the last instances hadn't been tested, but they soon would be.

It just wasn't their time right now.

But it was time for Transfiguration, with professor Macgonagall. Gryffindor was on the lead for the House cup, the main reason being that the older years, the ones that usually lost most house points, took a sharp turn to responsibility, and the new thirst for knowledge they seemed to get since Harry's official prosecution was showing in higher grades and more house points being awarded to them. Even Neville, usually the last in the grading from Gryffindor, had stopped losing house points during class for not knowing questions from the teachers. Even Snape had a hard time taking away points from them (for fair reasons, anyway), since they acted with a care and devious cunning that would ironically turn many a Slytherin green with envy, and their homework was done with such a care that Snape finally gave in and awarded Neville an E for his essay explaining why the Draught of the Living Death used the ingredients it did and needed the steps it did to be brewed.

Professor Macgonagall watched as the class filled in the seats from the front to the back, a custom that began (with so many things) with the attempt to capture Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour in Beauxbatons. The entire staff had noticed the sudden interest for any knowledge that they gave the students, and that even if the Library had recorded an increase in the book drawing, the students seemed to improve much faster than the rule. If this was limited to one or two students it would be no problem, and it would be blamed to personal dedication and innate talent, but the fact that it was the entire sixth year Gryffindor class and most of their year was, was eye catching.

As usual, the entire class had mastered the spell she taught them for the class within thirty minutes, then she explained the theory behind it, just before teaching a second spell, one much more difficult to master and that the Ministry had labeled NEWT level, but the entire class had mastered it by the end of the period. She assigned them one roll each of parchment on the spells fully knowing that the Gryffindors would probably score straight O's, even Neville Longbottom and Pavarti Patil, two of her worst students before the failed attempt at Potter's capture.

The Headmaster had developed a clone to the Marauders Map with the help of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, but it showed nothing weird in the night, and even the couples sneaking out to 'know each other better' seemingly disappeared.

This puzzled the teachers specially, seeing as somehow Harry Potter's rebellion had sparked a rule following part of the students they didn't know about, when they were expecting the perfect opposite. The teacher who had seen less improvement in his students was Sybil Trelawny, but that was to be expected. Minerva Macgonagall only knew one thing for sure: The next time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked Hogwarts he would get one hell of a surprise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was time for him to leave with Fleur to school.

After finally accepting that it was something unavoidable, he said good bye to his mother and left, his sister in tow. The walk to the school passed so fast that Harry was sure his watch had somehow broken, since he only felt two of the forty minutes it said that had passed. He had of course remembered leaving the neighborhood, and then watching the streets pass by, but he had been dreading being inside the school for some reason he couldn't phantom. Maybe it was the half dead owl they had found after their adoptive mother told them about school (currently at the best veterinarian they could find) but he was uneasy about going to the school. He wasn't sure if he was extra-sensorial uneasy, or just intimidated by a new environment, but the fact was that he is uneasy.

He walked into the school campus, Fleur half a step behind him, following a random direction. He got into the main school building, bent on looking for his classroom and making sure his days would pass quickly before going back to his house, his refuge, keeping an eye out for any obstacles. He was half specting to kick the ass of whatever local bully judged him as a target.

In that very moment he saw a group of girls watching him and giggling in turns, and he was sure one of them blushed when he glanced her way. Needless to say, his uneasiness immediately disappeared, and he began to make his way to them when he was intercepted by an old looking woman dressed in what seemed to be a dress from the early twentieth century and a lab coat.

-Mister Potter and Mademoiselle Delacour, I believe?, she asked

Fighting the sigh that threatened to escape, Harry answered –Yes we are, ma'am.

-You will address me as Madame Claudette. Follow me, she said turning around and walking away without glancing back.

Harry did as he was told, and he was almost sure he heard Fleur chuckle at his long face. The woman led them through several hallways and stairs to a fancy wooden door with the word 'HEADMASTER' engraved in flowing, curvy letters.

-The Headmaster is waiting for you, said Madam Claudette, and left.

Harry looked at Fleur in the eye for reassurance, and saw her doing exactly the same. For some weird reason, it reassured him, and seemed to do the same to Fleur. He wondered if he and Fleur were really brothers.

He straightened his back, and opened the door. On the desk sat a very tall black skinned man dressed in a gray business suit, looking at them intently.

Remembering from somewhere (most likely a TV show, a movie or a videogame) that confidence makes a good impression, he allowed a small smile to appear in his face. He had to make sure that his show of confidence wasn't mistaken with arrogance or cockiness, anyway, so he kept his smile small.

- Welcome, mister Potter, miss Delacour, please sit down- said the man. His voice was deep, and Harry was reminded of several American Hip-Hop and Rap artists he had heard in the radio. He usually kind of related to the supposed tales of life in the streets and hating his fame for some reasons, but he was at a loss as to why, since he was amnesic. He guessed it had to do with his previous life.

That was another question, the fact that English came surprisingly easy to them, learning to speak, write and read in the language in the outstanding time of twenty seconds. Did that mean that he was English, Australian, American or from New Zealand?, or he was just smart enough to be fluent in a second language?

-Welcome to Saint Charles. My name is Michael Ferro, the Headmaster of this institution.- He briefly read an immaculately white sheet of paper. He must have liked what he saw, because his expression turned kinder and more polite as he finished.- Your introductory test results are excellent, so I hope that you will be comfortable in my school. As you know, this school has only three years of history, but we already have a reputation to hold, but watching these scores...I'm sure that you will raise to challenge. Professor Grenier, who is waiting for you outside my office, will arrange your schedule and show you to your classes. If you have any question school related you can approach anyone of my staff.-

Sensing the finality in the Director's voice, Harry stood up. - Thank you, sir.- Outside the office, a still gorgeous middle aged woman was waiting for them, though Harry though that she couldn't compare to his sister's beauty.

The woman, Professor Grenier, was polite and friendly, but she took her position very seriously and only spoke to them about the school and her position in it. By the time they had finished their tour around the school, the first class had ended, and by the time that they had finished their schedules the second class was over as well.

The first week of classes passed like a blur to Harry, who had fitted in the school much faster than he would have thought. Within two classes he had gotten himself a group of about four boys and nine girls who shared all his classes and seemed to follow him everywhere. Since the classes consisted of about fifty students each, he had roughly a quarter of every class as his 'Inner Circle' of friends. His Inner Circle, because for some reason Harry couldn't fathom, practically everyone he met, bar the Headmaster and Madame Claudette seemed to be drawn to him almost magically.

From what he knew Fleur got a similar welcome, even if she was placed in more advanced classes because of her age. The result was that while Harry just breezed through his homework, Fleur had to actually work on it, something that Harry had reminded her of daily before he was chased around the house by a very angry silvery blonde sibling.

Today he and his friends were going to the cinema, to see a new movie which had just came out in French, Independence Day.

They had to take the bus to the cinema, so they were to meet at the bus station near the school. Fleur was going on a shopping spree with her female friends, since she said that her male friends gave her the creeps when they just spaced out leering at her (ignoring the fact that they were too polite and charming to actually stare, and that they settled for watching her in awe). The mall and the theater Harry was going to weren't that far away from each other, so Fleur was with him until she left to meet her friends.

Harry had been surprised that his mother (He had begun to think of Yvette that way, even if he was certain that she wasn't his biological mother, or that much older than him, anyway) had let them go so easily, but he figured that since she was so young she understood how they thought.

That was the last thing on his mind, when he rounded the corner and saw his girlfriends. They were wearing their favorite clothes, which meant that they were wearing practically no clothes at all, with little make-up and the occasional piece of jewelry, specially earrings and navel-piercings.

Pushing back the urge to give into his primal instincts, Harry joined them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The dinner at the Great Hall had been a tense affair because the remains of the famous trio had just lost sixty points each in the Potions class for hexing Snape and Malfoy. Nobody knew what had gone inside the Headmaster's office, but after they had gone outside, Snape had seemed even angrier at everyone, especially his beloved Slytherins. Hogwarts houses were all on zeros because the resident Potions Master had become quite liberal in taking points. The time Snape didn't spent in his classes, he had spent in his room. Not that it was much, since the Potions class in question had been that morning, which only attested to the Potions Master's ire.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at their usual places in the Gryffindor table. The couple had become silent and reserved, going everywhere silently. Nobody in their year had spoken to them in the entire day, and they hadn't seemed to care.

Suddenly, all the candles on the Great Hall began to flash red, and the typical alarm sound began filled everyone's ears. A toneless, robotic voice spoke reaching everyone's ears.

'RED ALARM. RED ALARM. SEVENTY DEATH EATERS DETECTED INSIDE PERIMETER 5. ETA **(A/N Estimated time of arrival)** TO PERIMETER 4 ESTIMATED IN SIXTY SECONDS. ALL CIVILIAN UNITS PROCEED TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS. ALL NON-CIVILIAN PERSONAL IN SIEGE POSITIONS. RED ALARM. RED ALARM. ONE HUNDRED DEATH EATERS DETECTED INSIDE PERIMETER 5. ETA TO PERIMETER 4 ESTIMEATED IN FORTY SECONDS. ALL CIVILIAN...'

The voice thing had been an idea of Dean, who had watched many movies and chapters of the muggle TV show, Star Trek. The charms they had placed all around the school were linked to a variation of the sonorus charm that would say preprogrammed things about the information they received from the detectors. Over the week, they had linked all their surveillance spells with a set of Protean charms that Hermione, and a selected group of Fallen(only seventh years), could cast.

The students followed the instructions of the voice quickly, believing that such a warning could only come from the staff.

Their traps had been also linked by means of Protean charms, and all the Protean charms were linked to a central piece of self updating and self duplicating parchment, where all the information from the detectors was displayed, and from where all the traps could be activated, if the person managing the trap was powerful enough. Those who couldn't cast the Protean charm had used the week in placing the traps and enchanting their battle and siege positions.

The major problem is that their whole system needed a constant inflow of magic. Without it would crumble like a card house. And it was no use for long term defense, since the charms and traps would cease to be effective after six or seven months, and they didn't know how the spells would react to being re-casted. With their progress so far, most Fallen were confident that they would design an improved, longer lasting system by that time.

But the most important thing was that the if the system worked, and it did. Most of the teachers looked curious and wary, except for Dumbledore, who looked like he had just been gifted a dozen pair of socks for his birthday, as usual.

The Fallen, meanwhile, had activated a group of dormant charms, and Hermione had produced the main control piece of parchment out of thin air. Ron and Hermione had been named commanders of their little army by general consent, but they weren't leaders literally. They were more like the people who took decisions, and whose opinions mattered more than the rest. Leaders indeed, but at the same time not quite. A list of replacements had been named should either of them be missing, dead or unfit to continue, but they had been the leaders from the start, and their every order and request was complied without question.

Ron and Hermione, earlier that day, had divided themselves responsibilities: Ron would take command of direct in-the-battle strategy and Hermione would organize logistics, which spells or stuff they would do and basically command the war as a whole, while Ron fought the actual battles. Since the actual "war" against Voldemort was kind of a spy-war of information gathering, Hermione thought she have gotten the bulk of it.

Ron ended the disillusionment and notice-me-not charms they had placed on some platforms, and the Fallen climbed on them and added from their own magic to the levitating charms on them, which raised them to the level of the windows.

Everyone took out their wands and pointed them outside or began charging magic to activate the traps. They didn't know if it work, not really, and they had practiced dueling and spells against each others, so pretty much every Fallen felt insecure about his or her dueling abilities. After all, they hadn't practiced for fifty on fifty duels when they skirmished against one another.

However, they had the advantage, sine the Death Eaters wouldn't expect any serious fight from anyone other than the seventh years and the staff. That meant they had to somehow half the Death numbers before engaging them in close-quarter battle if they wanted to have a real chance at winning. Their traps were bound to work correctly, but only if used correctly, which meant that they had to use all their traps at once.

Ron, standing on the highest platform with a twin behind each shoulder watched the slowly approaching mass of hooded wizards and witches. He could not distinguish, um...see (Dam Hermione and her big words!!) Voldemort, so they could only hope that the Dark Lord was missing from this attack. He saw the reflection of the moon in one of the white masks of the Death Eaters, and began to felt uneasy.

He wasn't the only one, so he spoke loudly in the silent hall. – Hold!-

The Death Eaters began to walk faster, approaching the perimeter they had filled with traps quickly.

Just as the first line of unformed Death Eaters, Ron spoke again in a loud voice- Hold!-

When almost the entire party had entered their trap zone, Ron yelled the command the Fallen at Logistics had been waiting for, and Hermione and several other students activated their traps.

Less than a second later, the dark robed figures were pelted with a hundred simultaneous hexes and curses. The best and the luckiest of them (members of the Inner Circle) had casted shields in time, but the others were hit with spells that ranged from a simple furnunculus curse (which was harmless in the long way, but very painful to be hit with) to dark bone breakers and corrosive jets (casted by the most experienced of the Slytherins, and surprisingly, Luna Loovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw with a dreamy attitude). The twins had added some switching spells, which had replaced dozen of wands with their own brand of prank ones.

None of the fallen in the Great Hall's windows casted a curse, all of them aware that the Death Eaters expected to be met only with the staff of the school. Considering that the staff had Albus Dumbledore, dueling champions Minerva Macgonagall, Filius Flitwick, Arabella Figg, Sinous Sinistra, the magically resistant half-giant Rubeus Haqgrid and one of their own, Severus Snape (who was to be hit only with stunners, Orders from the Dark Lord), they had sought safety in numbers and their dark magic.

Ron was static at the scene outside, even if it was disgusting in some cases, since they had incapacitated pretty much eighty Death Eaters. His expression darkened considerably when the alarm sounded, the exact same message as before, only that it added a line about an unknown number of humanoids, and that the number of approaching Death Eaters was one hundred and seven.

-Ron!- yelled someone behind him, over the sound of moaning, screaming and foul word usage from the Death Eaters. He didn't turn around, watching a big number of human shapes appearing after their disillusion spells failed.

-Ron, look at me! It's important!- recognizing the voice as Hermione's, he turned around. – Yeah?-

-The traps are recharging themselves!-

-I know! We made them like that! You made sure of that!

-They are recharging themselves ten times faster than they should!

-What! Hermione, that's great news! There are even more Death Eaters and probably some trolls and vampires coming!

-I know! The traps should be ready again in...!-she checked the master parchment briefly- fifteen seconds!

-Great!- Ron said, and turned around.

In front of him he saw a dark mass approaching the castle, easily doubling their previous platoons in numbers. And it was still growing.

-Shit- he whispered.

- I now- said one of the twins.

-Hermione! Fire the traps are soon as they are ready!- Ron yelled, as he saw that over half the troop of Death Eaters were inside their defensive perimeter, joining the survivors from the first volley of the traps.

-Okay everyone!, slicers on my wicked!- he yelled again.

-Almost there- Hermione yelled back.

-Three! Two! One! WICKED!- yelled the red head, and about forty slicing curses flew towards the mass of darkness aproaching. Fractions of a second before they hit, the traps were fully recharged and Hermione fired them right away.

The Death Eaters, no doubt prevented by the survivors had shield charms at the tip of their tongues and wands, casted shields swiftly after the great number of traps activated again, but it was to late, and many of them fell via the slicers sent by the Fallen. And when the hexes, arrows, knives or curses sprung, they were surprised, because instead of being absorbed into the shield or vanquished, they bounced at a great speed often hitting several shields before hitting a fool whose shield didn't hold or one of the humanoid creatures present, none of them able to cast shields, but with a great deal of physical fortitude, so they remained scratched and battle ready.

Meanwhile, Shinji had left the hall as son as Hermione had activated the traps and went to the first corridor to the left on the third floor. There, he had activated another trap, one that he had installed without telling anyone and that was keyed to him. He activated it and after a second, a big explosion reached his senses, like a wave of warm air coming from within. It was a charm he had found in the library, a mix between a bubble-head charm and a simple incendio surrounding it, but it was rather espectacular, and it served his purpose: air began to join and compress in a single, tiny point, while the fire spell heated it up, that's it, heat it up even more than it naturally does for being so confined.

"Please, crystal, let me out", he said and the obviously magical window opened wide. A simple twitch of his hands and the tiny, tennis-sized ball flew towards the main army. A random flunkie saw it and sent a reducto flying towards it.

A very big and very dumb mistake he wouldn't commit ever again.

**BANG**

It was a huge explosion, since the ball was already supossed to explode very hard, but the random flunkie also had quite a bit of power, the explosion was so big that the shockwave also hit the castle, sending Shinji flying into the wall and knocking him out.

End of da chapter.

A/N I'm going to finish this fic, cuz I havent's forgotten that it's been like dead for a long time. The fic won't last much longer, just a couple of chapters to wrap it up and let me move on to better ideas.


End file.
